The Edge Of Reason
by TheUniversalShipper
Summary: A different take on WBWL, Lily Potter takes Harry and runs, runs straight into the arms of one Severus Snape, quite literally actually. Can Severus be there for them both? Or will past experiences prevail over all else? AU (obviously). Rated T For now, possible increased rating for future chapters. Advanced warning will be given though.
1. Straight Into Your Arms

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **This is my take on the WBWL stories, first fic, hope you enjoy, there won't be much bashing, not really. I don't think so anyway. :)**_

Two years ago today Oscar Charles Potter the younger twin of Harry James Potter was labelled the boy who lived. The twin brothers were the mere age of one, when Voldemort broke into their home, only for the killing curse to be reflected off the oldest Potter twin. Harry Potter the saviour of the Wizarding world was looked over, cast aside as Albus Dumbledore made the mistake of claiming Oscar Potter as the boy who lived.

It was since that day that James Potter overlooked his oldest son, his rightful heir was cast into the dark, and at first. No one noticed. James didn't hate his oldest son, hate was an exaggeration he simply favoured his younger one. The son who brought him, even more, fame and glory than Lord Potter already had, as nothing and no one could match up to being the father of the boy who lived.

Since the day that Lily and James had attended that meeting, only to return in time for Voldemort to attack there home, Oscar had become the apple of his father's eye and Harry, on the other hand, was to blame for every bad happening. To begin with, James merely ignored his son, but as more time passed James simply saw him as a hindrance rather than his son, he scolded and yelled at the young wizard for anything and everything that he did.

Lily had tried to protect her son the best that she could, but the majority of the time it was to no avail. The more she tried to stand up to her husband, the more he took out on Harry, and then her later. A few times, whilst changing Harry, she found bruises on the young wizard's small body, bruises that made the shape of handprints, which her response was just to cry and simply apologise to her young son for not taking better care of him, and apologising to herself for picking such a man to be her husband.

Now after 2 years of tolerating her husband's cruelty, to both her son and herself, Lily was unsure of what to do. She had heard shouting and had quickly dropped what she was doing to go and investigate and the sight before her was an image she had never wanted to see. Her husband had grabbed her defenceless son's collar and had thrust him against the wall.

Lily could not see the damage done to her young son, but the sight of blood splattered on the wall was enough to confirm her worries. As the young boy pleaded against his father, her anger reached boiling point. Having seen enough she pulled the boy out of James clutches and pressed the trembling boys head against her chest as she backed away from her husband.

"You're not going to hurt my son, and you won't hurt me, not anymore!" she yelled at her husband shielding Harry's eyes from his father's face in a protective manner.

"He gets what he deserves, and so do you, he should have been sent away along time ago but only if you'd see the reason now release him before I make you," ordered James aggressively.

"SHUT UP!" "SHUT UP JAMES POTTER!" screamed Lily. Her husband froze at his wife's sudden outburst.

"You don't deserve having children, I'm taking my leave and I'm taking MY children with me," she demanded making a move for Oscar's bedroom.

"Oh no you don't, Oscars mine," snapped James blocking the door and slamming his wife into the wall just like he did his son, "Touch Oscar and you'll lose Harry for good," he leered, knowing his wife wouldn't stand a chance against the great and powerful Lord Potter in court.

This had been the reason she had stayed around for so long, the fear of losing either one of her sons. James had figured out his wife's weakness and was quite willing to use it against her. The pain at the back of her own head hurt, she dreaded to imagine how much it hurt for her son.

"You will regret this one day James Potter, mark my words you will, and when you do you will get no mercy," she said coolly both her face and voice barred of any emotion.

Lily quickly summoned all of her things into an expanded trunk and apparated out of the house, to the first place she thought of, her parent's old house. Andrew and Elizabeth Evans had been murdered by death eaters two years prior to the end of the first wizarding war. The house was newly owned by a young muggle couple, who fortunately weren't around to see the young red headed wizard apparate to the bottom of their neatly trimmed garden.

She did a quick assessment of her son's injuries to find that his head injury was rather severe and if he didn't receive medical attention soon then the chance of his survival was practically impossible. Lily didn't know what to do, if she went to St Mungo's then they'd ask how it happened, and if she told them, they wouldn't believe her.

The solution to her problem came quicker than she expected. Severus Snape. The only person that she maybe could risk trusting, he hated James and wouldn't grass her up to Dumbledore. With her mind made up, Lily began walking to where she knew spinners end was. She could see the small house, looking perfectly muggle like with all the wards she knew he would have set up to protect him.

Lily reached the wards, and once triggered she saw them ripple. It took only a few seconds for Severus Snape to appear at her side, though her quick marching prevented her from stopping in time before she crashed straight into the man, his wand between them, and shock painted across his pale, long face.

"Lily?!" he gasped in utter shock, the black cloaked wizard, had bags under his eyes and looked like he was over his head in stress.

"Please help me Sev, I don't know what to do," she pleaded with her old friend as she staggered towards him.

"What happened?" he asked still confused as to why she would come to him of all people.

"James Potter happened," she mumbled as her eyes fluttered closed.

'JAMES POTTER DID THIS! THAT SON OF A BITCH!' snapped Snape in his head.

He moved to support his ex-best friend, "Here let me take him?" he asked still unsure as to how much she was going to allow him to help her as he indicated taking her son of her.

She did without hesitation gently pass her son to the death eater. She suddenly felt the world spin, only to realise that he had apparated them into the house, or more specifically his potions lab.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **I hope you enjoyed, and I will try to update soon, and on a regular basis. Hope you enjoyed! Taking any plausible suggestions on board, though I have an outline for the fic planned :) PM / Review any suggestions. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Aemulor - Jealous

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **So I got some time to write, and thought I'd update ASAP, thanks for all the reviews, etc. Hope you enjoy! Any ideas feel free to review/PM them :)**_

 _She did without hesitation gently pass her son to the death eater. She suddenly felt the world spin, only to realise that he had apparated them into the house, or more specifically his potions lab._

The knot in her stomach tightened as she felt Severus side apparate them into the potions lab, looking around the lab as she regained her balance, she was impressed by the sheer size and sheer volume of the potions equipment which he possessed. Then upon second thought, she decided she shouldn't have been surprised. She remembered how much he loved potions, how he excelled at it, she remembered her own love for potions, before James Potter turned her into his housewife.

It took a few moments to come around from side apparition and it was then that she realised Severus had Harry and was summoning potions to his side and casting spells upon her eldest son. When he noticed that he had her attention he continued to apply the potions whilst he quickly asked "Lily, what on earth did he do?" with a look of worry on his face which surprised Lily to no end.

She glanced between the two wizards, and her attention honing on to the injuries that her son had sustained, a sob left Lily's throat, as tears welled up in her eyes. "It's all my fault, oh god Sev, what have I done?" sobbed Lily as she crumpled to the floor against a case of Dittany.

Severus looked at the injured boy, and the sobbing redhead, settling on the fact that she'd prefer him to heal her son, then attempt to comfort her, Severus resumed his spell work on the young boy. When he waved his wand in one last fluid motion, the young boy fell asleep, transfiguring a table into a small crib for the young child. Placing him into it Severus slumped down next to the redhead. He awkwardly looked at her, wondering what he should do, or more along the lines of, what would she allow him to do.

It was a few moments later when she moved to lean against him her head on his shoulder as her sobs increased. Her utter despair was slowly breaking the mans' already broken heart. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he pulled her closer towards him, "Lily… what happened, I don't see how this could possibly be your fault?" he asked her trying to sound like he cared, which wasn't a pretence; he really did care about the red head, it was just difficult. Knowing that Harry would be okay now that Severus had helped him decided that he at least deserved an explanation for why they both randomly turned up on his front lawn. He let out a sigh before beginning to explain what had happened to her son.

As Lily explained what had been happening, how she found out, what James did to her, to Harry, Severus felt his blood boil with anger as the distraught woman explained to him what her abusive her husband had done. When she added "he just wanted what was best for Oscar, he didn't care about anyone else," Severus's patience snapped.

"No Lily, he did not want what was best for Oscar, what is best for Oscar is a loving family, a stable home, with a normal upbringing, not this Boy Who Lived palaver and an abusive father," argued Severus as he used a finger to lift Lily's chin up so she was looking at him.

"He deserves his mother, and James took him away from you," Severus continued.

"But he's Lord James Potter what could I possibly have over him," answered Lily looking as if the world had been taken from her, which in fact it had been in some way's, her son had been taken from her.

"We will come up with something, we will get both your sons, back to where they belong, with you," he stated, determined to help her, determined to earn her forgiveness, and determined to make James Potter regret the day that he ever got on the Hogwarts Express.

"We?" asked Lily surprised at his offer to help her.

Severus, on the other hand, didn't take it as surprise on Lily's face, instead one of disgust at having him around; he backtracked and attempted to regain his stance in the conversation.

"That's if you want help," he quickly added which only furthered Lily's confusion.

"I didn't think you'd want to help, I mean Dumbledore told us you were a spy for the order but still…" she mumbled as she wasn't sure where to take the conversation.

Severus seeing this as a perfect opportunity to apologise for his actions in the past

"Lily you're one of my friends, of course, I want to help you, I'm so sorry for the things I said, I just… I was just…" stumbled Severus, his failure to keep express what he was trying to say surprised Lily as the man she knew or at least used to know never had a problem with speaking his own mind.

"You were just what? What did I do wrong Sev?" asked Lily looking more upset by the minute.

Severus let out a sigh hoping to high heavens that she wasn't going to hate him for this. "I was jealous, there I've said it," replied Severus as he avoided looking her in the eyes as he waited for her to either laugh at him and leave, or reject him and leave. Then again, either way, it would still be a form of rejection so Severus closed his eyes and braced himself for her reaction.

"Jealous? Jealous of what Sev you were my best friend? Why were you jealous of me?" asked Lily pure confusion and innocence written across her face.

Severus grumbled a little bit, he didn't want to have to explain it in any more detail why could she have just understood what he was trying to say the first time around.

"Not jealous of you, of him," he mumbled which wasn't something he did very often; if she didn't get it now then she was completely oblivious.

"Jealous of James? Why would you have been jealous of James, you thought he was thick and an idiot, and you didn't care for his popularity," started Lily but he interrupted her.

"I was jealous of him because he had you, I called you out of your blood purity, and you went straight into his arms, he had you, and it was all my fault, so of course I was bloody jealous Lily I was in love with you!" he exclaimed and then regretted it when she flinched back and tried to move away from him. It took him a moment but he moved his arm and let her go. Not that she could go far locked down here, with anti-apparition charms in place all over the house.

Pure shock was written all over Lily's face before she found some of her Gryffindor courage.

"Was?" she asked, he opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off, "What changed your mind?" Lily asked hoping that he didn't think she'd been stringing him along because she honestly hadn't known.

"Nothing changed my mind, Lily, I was still bloody in love with you when I got down on my knees and begged him to spare you, when I pleaded with Albus to protect you all," snapped an outraged Severus as he turned on his heel and moved to the other side of the room, to put space between them. Before he regretted what he had said, she wasn't supposed to know that.

Silence cloaked the room, as the tension could almost be cut with a knife.

"You weren't supposed to know that," murmured Severus as he ran his hands down his face.

"You did that… for me?" asked Lily slightly star struck at the huge risk that he had taken… for her.

"Well I certainly didn't do it for Potter," grumbled Severus.

"You risked your life for me?" asked Lily trying to clarify that this wasn't some messed up dream.

"Can we please not do this, I didn't do it for your gratitude, I did it because your my best friend, because I made mistakes that I couldn't fix, so the least I could do would be to make sure they didn't kill you, I wasn't the only one who wanted out either," replied Severus sighing as he thought about his good friend.

"Who?" asked Lily trying to think of another death eater who could possibly have regretted his position?

"Lucius Malfoy," replied Severus knowing that the redhead wouldn't believe him.

"Lucius Malfoy, wanted to turn good?" asked Lily clear disbelief streaming across her face.

"How else do you think neither of us went to Azkaban, his connections are good, but I doubt there that good, Dumbledore helped us both, I wouldn't be here today without Lucius, and he could say the same, I'm Draco's godfather would you believe," replied Severus.

"This is…" started Lily to be cut off as the former death eater moved towards her.

"It's a lot, I know, and I understand, if you want to stay, you and Harry can have the guest room, we can… continue this tomorrow when you've had some rest?" offered Severus as he lifted the young child out of the transfigured crib.

"Yes, please," she mumbled still lost in thought as she followed Severus up the stone stairs, she noted how the house was sparse, undecorated and had a cold feeling to it. It was what she'd expected really, Severus wasn't a lavish person; he preferred simplistic designs and black clothing.

They walked into a room on the left of the stairs, it was bare and simplistic, there was a single bed in the middle and a desk.

"It's not much I know…" started Severus but the redhead interrupted him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine Sev, thank you," she murmured as she gave him a sideways awkward hug which surprised him, but a small smile spread across the wizard's ghostly pale face.

She placed her trunk on the brass bed and turned once again to face him.

"Is that everything?" asked Severus indicating to the small trunk.

"It has an expandable charm on it, I only summoned the necessary things, he stopped me from grabbing Oscar, and I didn't want to risk him taking Harry, I just apparated out of there as fast as possible," she murmured tears reappearing in her emerald green eyes.

Severus transfigured the desk into a crib without even reaching for his wand, which caused Lily to raise her eyebrows in surprise; he placed the young dark-haired child in the crib and stepped towards Lily. He pushed his fears from his mind and embraced the tearful redhead when she tensed against him, he begun to regret his actions, but to his surprise, she leant against him and after a while, her arms wrapped around him and the tearful sobs began to lesson, mumbling into the redheads hair "I promise you that James Potter will never lay a hand on either of you again". All the while the little boy stared at the two, the lightning bolt scar glowing on his forehead.

All the while the little boy stared at the two, the lightning bolt scar glowing on his forehead.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **So I have this idea to explain the "Lightning bolt scar glowing on his forehead." But I'm really interested in what you think the reason is, so please Review what you think it is. I will update soon, well the next time I get to write which could be anywhere between a few hours to a few days! Bank Holiday Monday so I have a lot more time on my hands at the minute.**_


	3. May true love forever conquer all

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay I really hope you enjoy this chapter, we're introducing another HP Character and some Lily/Sev bonding :) hope you enjoy, please leave reviews on suggestions or how I can improve.**_

 _All the while the little boy stared at the two, the lightning bolt scar glowing on his forehead._

Lily had just begun to feel safe, wrapped in his arms, when the spell was broken, by Severus's outburst. The dark, pale-faced wizard had gasped in pain doubling over and his hand went straight for his arm.

"Sev, Sev what's wrong?" asked Lily panic stricken as she didn't know what to do, Severus's cloaked outstretched arm was within her reach, and the redhead knowing what was beneath trembled slightly, she knew the dark mark would be visible beneath, yet his outburst of pain and the way he held his arm clearly showed there was something wrong.

Reaching out the redhead pulled on his robe sleeve, and having seen no complaint from him she uncovered the dark mark. It was glowing fiercely red, what was once pure black and moving, was bright red and looked incredibly sore. The two of them stared at it in confusion; both mouths dropped open as it faded from Severus's wrist to be replaced with clear, pale skin that matched the rest of his arm.

The silence that enveloped the two was broken by Harry.

"All gone!" he exclaimed with a bright smile on his face, his scar still glowing brightly.

The two turned to look at him in surprise, noticing the glowing scar Severus's eyebrows were raised as he tried to figure out what had happened.

"What? How? Why?" stuttered Lily in confusion as she still held firmly his left wrist was still clasped between her fingers.

"Bad!" exclaimed Harry pointing to Severus's bare wrist, "Hurt!" he exclaimed a moment later.

Lily looked back to Severus, "You don't think he could have…" started Lily, but trailed off not knowing exactly what it was she was implying.

"No one Lily, no one has ever been able to get rid of the mark," he replied staring into the brilliant green eyes.

"So is it just yours or everyone's?" she asked, though she didn't know he could possibly know that unless he could feel it.

"That is a very good question I will need to speak to Lucius," replied Severus, "I will let you get settled," stated Severus. "Scafo!" he called out to be answered by a small house elf in smart clothes.

"How can I be of service to you Master Severus?" asked the small elf.

"Can you visit Lucius and ask him to visit as soon as possible," requested Severus, which was met with a sharp nod and a crack as the elf disappeared.

"Since when have you had a house elf?" asked Lily staring at the vacant space where the elf had previously stood.

"Times change Lily, and I've had them for a while, I'll have Cato make something to eat, I'd prefer it if you didn't go into any of the rooms upstairs, the library is left once you get to the bottom of the stairs, Kitchens just past that, I will join you both for Dinner but I have a Lucius Malfoy to attend to," replied Severus as he vacated the room.

Lily smiled as she reached for her son, lifting him out of the crib and placing him on her lap as she sat down on the bed. "We'll rescue Ossie too, just you wait Har," murmured Lily as she snuggled her son into her chest.

By the time Severus had reached his office, which was a magically expanded room just off of the potions lab, there was a crack and Scafo reappeared with one Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello Severus, what is the meaning for our sudden meeting?" asked Lucius straight to the point as usual and looking like slightly worried.

"Did your mark hurt a short time ago?" asked Severus, knowing that it was easier just to come straight out with it.

"Yes, it did actually, short but extremely painful," replied Lucius, "I presume yours did as well?" continued the blonde haired wizard.

"It's gone Lucius," replied Severus, which was met with a short laugh before the blondes look turned serious.

"The mark is permanent Severus, I've tried everything, we've tried everything, there's no way to get rid of it, experts have tried," started Lucius as he begun a tirade of reasons why it couldn't just disappear.

Severus stopped him by pushing up his left sleeve and showing the bare skin.

Lucius stared at it, frozen in shock, which wasn't a common occurrence for the wizard.

"How?" stuttered Lucius as he looked up into the pale wizards face.

"Harry James Potter," replied Severus.

"What about the brat?" asked Lucius calmly?

"He got rid of the mark," replied Severus with a very phlegmatic disposition.

"Harry Potter as in Oscar Potter the boy who lived, his older brother?" asked Lucius approaching the topic warily he knew how much his friend hated discussing the Potters.

"He's here," replied Severus, as he tensed waiting for the onslaught of questions which soon came.

"Why do you have a Potter in your home?" asked Lucius confusion was written across the blonde's face.

"I have two actually," replied Severus his face clearly showing how the fact that they were here was quickly stressing him out.

Lucius casting a quick silencing charm turned on the black haired wizard immediately.

"Why on earth do you have Harry and Oscar Potter here?" asked Lucius as he tried to piece together what on earth could be going on in his fellow Slytherins' head.

"Your jumping to conclusions Lucius, I have Lily and Harry Potter upstairs, nothing to do with Oscar," replied Severus.

"Why?" asked Lucius, which was met with a sigh before Severus began explaining what Lily had told him to the blonde aristocrat.

"And the mark how did Harry remove it?" asked Lucius.

Severus began explaining what had happened to the blonde before he was quite rudely interrupted.

"What was it you said before it started hurting, exactly Severus, what exactly did you say?" asked Lucius as he tried to figure out what had happened.

"I promise you that James Potter will never lay a hand on either of you again," replied Severus confused as to where the blonde was going with this.

"I can make a guess, but it's a guess and making a lot of assumptions here," replied Lucius as he fiddled with his wand in his holster.

"Well let's hear it, more than I've come up with anyway," requested Severus as he took a seat on his side of the desk.

"You made an oath, in loose terms, to protect them," replied Lucius.

"Right?" asked Severus not knowing where his friend was taking this.

"Why?" asked Lucius, but before Severus could answer he continued, "The real reason, the honest raw reason, the reason if you didn't have to think of complications?" he asked as he took a seat opposite the wizard.

"Because I love her, she's my best friend, and I don't want her to be hurt, least of all by someone who's supposed to love her, I don't want a child to go through what I went through," replied Severus as he waited for the pure-blooded wizard's response.

"Is it possible that the child in question, could have seen such a magical connection, true love, saw you as a protector and hence did everything in his power to prevent your pain?" asked Lucius, the suggestion wasn't exactly plausible as this was a child, and accidental magic that strong would be so rare.

"Is it possible that Harry Potter could actually be the boy who lived?" asked Lucius before Severus could respond.

"What?" asked Severus as he stood up and ran his hands down his face?

"Calm down, were just making presumptions, guesses, theories, if you let me see the child, I could check magic levels?" offered Lucius genuinely.

"I can check bloody magical levels, Lucius, Dumbledore checked magical levels, Oscar was proclaimed stronger, hence he was who the boy who lived," replied Severus as if stating the obvious, which in theory he was.

"I don't trust Albus Dumbledore any further than I could throw him," replied Lucius, "And the fact that you seem to trust him is admirable, but he's a master manipulator and a born actor at that, and he has the minister eating out of his pocket, just like James Potter does," continued Lucius as he too stood up to level himself with the potioneer.

"Fine then, we will test the child our self, that is if Lily lets us anywhere near him," replied Severus as he stepped round his desk, cancelled the silencing charm and swung the door open. Clicking his fingers an older house elf appeared.

"Magnus, where are our guests?" he asked the elf.

"Mistress Lily and Master Harry are in the dining room, they were playing Wizardly Who Master Severus, Master Lucius," responded the house elf as he waited obediently for his next command.

"That will all Magnus," stated Severus as he begun to walk through the small house.

"When will you move out of this abysmal, disgusting, place?" asked Lucius as the two wizards stepped into the dining room.

"It isn't all that bad Lucius," replied Severus before turning to face Lily.

"Lily, this Lucius Malfoy, Lucius, Lily Potter," stated Severus as he introduced the two.

"And this I take it is Harry Potter?" asked Lucius as he pulled out his wand.

Lily in an instant had her son out of the transfigured chair, and her arms wrapped around him in a protective stance. Lucius in response actually looked rather offended.

"Lucius wishes to do some power level checks on Harry; we have reasons to believe that he may be above average for a wizarding child," offered Severus, at Lily's look of disbelief he offered his hands out to take the child. "I promise you, Lily, it's just a power level charm," continued Severus as he took the child.

Lucius completed several charms and above the child's head was a chart that showed Harry had normal magical levels.

"See there just normal, what did you think they were going to be?" asked Lily in confusion as she took Harry quite forcefully out of Severus's arms.

Lucius, on the other hand, was ignoring her as he searched through the data which his spell had provided.

"Lucius," called out Severus but the blonde didn't seem to have heard him, or if he did it was being blatantly ignorant and ignoring him. "Malfoy, what are you looking for?" asked Severus a bit louder and his voice more forceful.

The blonde looked at him with a look of worry on his face, before turning to the redheaded witch holding the child in question. "Lily do you know of any spells placed on your son?" he asked.

"No?" she replied "Who would put a spell on my son?" she continued with a look of worry and confusion on her face.

"Lucius what spells?" asked Severus wanting to know what on earth he'd found.

"Harry has several magical suppressants on his magical core, four to be precise, lowering his magical strength, magical ability, his magical core, and his magical essence in general, he's about 7 or 8 times weaker than his natural magical influence should be," replied Lucius his voice trembling.

"What does that mean Malfoy?" asked Lily with a slight tremor in her voice.

"It means that somebody put them on him, there not natural, and if you didn't do it then I don't know who did," replied Lucius, as he pocketed his wand and the chart disappeared from view.

"What else does mean Malfoy, don't lie to me?" she pleaded with him, knowing that he was keeping something from her.

"It means Lady Potter, that I would be willing to bet my entire estate that Harry James Potter is the rightful conqueror of Lord Voldemort, and it means that I would also be willing to wager a great deal of money that the caster of that spell, was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself, why? I do not know, nor would I know where to start when making a plausible guess as to why, but it does mean that Albus Dumbledore purposely heralded the wrong child as the boy who lived," replied Lucius with a vacant look on his face.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **My apologies for the slight cliffhanger. :)**_

 _ **Okay, slightly longer chapter than the other two, I do hope you enjoyed but I, or should I say we have some decisions to make. Kay so if you have a preference or idea for any of the questions below please leave them in a review! Or PM. Thanks!**_

 _1) Should Albus Dumbledore be good or evil?_

 _2) Should Oscar Potter be a spoilt brat like his father or not?_

 _3) Do we want Harry and Draco to become friends?_

 _4) Do we want Lucius Malfoy to play a significant role in the fic?_

 _5) Do we want Ron and Harry to be friends?_

 _6) Do we want Harry and Hermione to be friends?_


	4. The formation of a plan

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **Wow, okay, quite a few weeks since I've updated this. The reason being which I'm sure all British 16-year-olds know of at the minute is GCSE's. Yes, those painful, gruelling, time-consuming exams that shouldn't exist. Anyway there almost over now, so I've had some time to update, and hopefully, will have even more time to do so over the next few weeks. Got a few projects in the works including an original book? Anyway here goes nothing, I hope you enjoy chapter four.**_

 _"It means Lady Potter, that I would be willing to bet my entire estate that Harry James Potter is the rightful conqueror of Lord Voldemort, and it means that I would also be willing to wager a great deal of money that the caster of that spell, was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself, why? I do not know, nor would I know where to start when making a plausible guess as to why, but it does mean that Albus Dumbledore purposely heralded the wrong child as the boy who lived," replied Lucius with a vacant look on his face._

"Lucius think this through, what reason would Dumbledore have, could possibly have through gaining anything from claiming the wrong boy who lived, it would work against him, think of down the line when it actually came to defeating him," replied Severus, his intellectual attitude showing through as he attempted to find the flaws in his friend's analysis of the headmaster.

"As I have already said, Severus, I do not know, but we at least know this, Harry Potter was strong, I Mean is strong enough to have done what no other wizard has managed to do, remove the Dark Mark," he replied his Malfoy trademark look dissolving into thin air as he looked longingly at the boy, wishing he could remove his own mark for him. Though he knew it wasn't going to happen, Severus was lucky, Lucius knew that Harry Potter would be unlikely ever able to remove another mark, or he doubted that he would enough not to put too much hope into the idea.

"So what, what do we do?" asked Lily hoping to god that Lucius's theory wasn't all completely correct for if so, she had once trusted Dumbledore, he'd been an outstanding member and a great help to her and James when they were going into hiding, or not as much help as she had once thought he had, now that she knew was Severus had done for them, for her.

"Well we can start with not telling James," replied Severus, "Who knows what he'd try to do if he ever found out," he continued, his eyes wide as smoke calmly to the red headed witch.

"Well I was going to say, we could start with getting you a divorce and preventing James from ever taking custody of Harry again, but not telling him what we now know would work just as well," replied Lucius his trademark smirk back across his face.

"How would I go about doing that, this is Lord Potter we are talking about you know," replied Lily stating the obvious though she actually had for a moment thought that he had forgotten who he was dealing with.

"As I am a Malfoy, and I'm sure Severus would be useful in helping me to outrank him, after all, Lady Potter you have some strong allies now don't you," replied Lucius with a grin.

"Unless you are counting yourself I only have one who wouldn't side with James the moment it came down to it," replied Lily with a tight frown as she thought of the prospect of losing all of her friends.

"Even the disgrace to the name of wizard Weasley clan?" asked Lucius his smirk clearly on his face and a distasteful look at the thought of the red-headed family.

"I'd come up with an insult, but I need your help Malfoy, so I'm not going to stoop to your level," replied Lily with a grim expression on her face, even though she knew that the Weasley's would jump on her husband's bandwagon the first chance they got.

"See now Lady Potter, this is why you're not a Slytherin, a Slytherin wouldn't have told me that, they'd just have nodded along rather than admitting that you don't agree, I'm going to help you because I hate Potter, and I want what's best for your son, after all, he did free me from that bastard's reign of terror, but if you want to win this battle you need to learn to think like a Slytherin, or you will lose because Potter maybe thick, but his connections and his friends aren't," countered Lucius, "and unless you intend to let your son go back into the hands of his brute of a father, and most likely spend the rest of your days even in his clutches or in Azkaban when he wants you out of the way, I'd shut up and listen," continued Malfoy without an ounce of sympathy in tone or explanation.

"Lucius enough, she gets the point, what's the plan?" Severus asked the blonde witch enough of listening to him terrorising his friend and wanting to know what he needed to do in order to help protect her from Potter.

The blonde wizard seemed to be deep in thought for a moment or two before he let out a small un-Malfoy like sigh. "We're going to need all the status we can get if we're possibly going against Dumbledore and Bagnold, because the minister is practically Potters best mate, and don't forget the actual best mate Black," stated Lucius more to his self than the others waiting for him to reveal his plan.

"So what do I need to do Malfoy?" asked Severus prepared to do pretty much anything if it meant that Lily would be safe from the former Gryffindor gone brute.

"If Bagnold's corrupt and Dumbledore's backing him up, we're going to need power, old family, bloodline power, as much as I hate to admit it the Malfoy name might not win this, who else can we get to side with us?" asked Lucius his face torn at the prospect of his own name not yielding enough power to take on a Potter.

"We have the Prince family name, what about asking the Longbottom's, I'm right when I am to believe you are still best friends with Alice Longbottom?" asked Severus looking to Lily quickly for reassurance in his facts, upon her nod, he sent his own slightly acknowledgement to Lucius.

"Well…" started Lucius to be interrupted by the red-headed witch, at this he didn't look best pleased.

"How do we have the Prince Family name, I was under the impression they died out and no heir was yet to come forth in order to claim the title?" asked Lily the confusion across her face which Severus found quite adorable, though he quickly told himself to stop thinking like that he might add.

"My mother was Eileen Prince," replied Severus quietly waiting for the response he presumed he'd get upon revealing that to anyone.

"I don't know who that is," Lily admitted regretfully, under the impression she was missing something big here.

"Eileen Prince was the only grandchild of Chalinus Prince," replied Lucius knowing that the well-read Gryffindor would at least know who that was.

"So you are the grandson of the Dark Wizard who killed 568 Muggles in a raid on London?" asked Lily her eyebrows touching her hairline.

"Unfortunately and the great-great-great-great grandson of the Lord Darythamite Prince, my family name is dark, one of the darkest names in history, my grandfather set forth to purify the name, only to be assassinated by a Lestrange, fortunately for him his wife had already conceived and heir, even if she was female, my mother Eileen attempted to carry out his ambitions on making the Prince name light; like it once had been. She married a Muggle though my father, which turned out to be her greatest downfall," replied Severus knowing that he would trust Lily with his life and that this was a story which Lucius already knew well.

"What happened to her, I saw her a few times, she always looked sickly," Lily asked dreading the answer that her friend could possibly, and most likely was about to give to her.

Severus seemed to struggle to put into words so Lucius took over the end of the story, "In 81 Tobias Snape was charged under a muggle court for the murder of his wife, and the attempted murder of his son," answered Lucius, not sure on how much information to give up.

"So he's still rotting in muggle prison?" asked Lily thinking that he was getting what he deserved.

"My father had him transferred, he'd murdered a Prince he didn't deserve muggle prison, he was transferred to Azkaban, he's still there," replied Lucius.

"I presume Lord Malfoy is doing well?" asked Lily having only met the Senior Malfoy once.

"He is getting old, and intends to transfer his title relatively soon, though he will stand behind us when we attempt our plans, the more difficult part will be verifying Severus's inheritance without verifying it if you get what I mean," replied Lucius his explanation vague and his tone distant.

"No I'm afraid I don't?" replied Lily confused about how they could verify something without verifying it.

"What Lucius means, is we need foresee future problems, if we successfully gain custody of Harry without the use of my name, we could use it to protect him later, and keep custody in the future, if we had to use it now, it means we have less leverage later on," replied Severus hoping that his slightly simpler explanation would be more understandable that the pure-blooded terminology which Lucius was used to using.

"Why not just use a blood adoption, I mean gain custody of him, then do a blood adoption, it would prevent Potter from ever being able to gain custody of the boy again," replied Lucius.

"A blood adoption and what you're volunteering?" snickered Lily knowing exactly what the blonde wizard was getting at but not particularly looking forward to going there with Severus, as she could see that being one very awkward conversation.

"It may not be an option, if Potter kicks of like I could see him doing when you petition for a divorce then it may be the only option you have," replied Lucius choosing to ignore her snide remark about sharing offspring.

"How likely is it you think he'll kick off?" asked Severus before realising what he'd just asked, "Never mind, this is Potter we're talking about," replied Severus though at Lily's sudden upset frown he realised they'd done something wrong.

"What about Ossie?" she asked him when he looked to her.

"Is that a pet?" asked Lucius his expression confused and honest.

"No, that's my son, the one still in James's clutches!" exclaimed Lily her face almost matching her flaming red hair.

"Oh the other one, no," replied Lucius offering no more information other than what he had just said.

"What do you mean no?" asked Lily confused and hoping to high heavens that it didn't mean what she thought it did. It did.

"No, I won't help with that, you won't win, to gain custody of Harry and safety from yourself Oscar will have to be sacrificed," replied Lucius grimly knowing that the mother was likely to throw a tantrum.

"SACRIFICED! THAT'S MY SON WE'RE TALKING ABOUT NOT A CHESS PIECE!" screamed Lily doing what would be an Oscar winning performance of an impersonation of Molly Weasley. The screaming instantly triggered Harry who begun to whimper, the child not known for crying after his father's cruel punishments was wide-eyed, fear written across his face, and had visibly recoiled in the confined of the chair.

"I'm well aware of who he is, but has Potter ever laid a hand on him?" asked Lucius and at Lily's shake of a head he continued "So Oscar is in no danger from his father, and will likely have a spoilt upbringing getting whatever he wants."

"I want my son, both my sons Lucius," replied Lily still angry at what he was suggesting.

"Listen to me; you don't have a choice, tell me which is better for you sons. Harry safe with you, Oscar safe with Potter, or Oscar with Potter anyway, Harry at his father's Mercy, and don't get me started on what Potter would do to you after you attempt to publically humiliate him by taking the boy who lived of him," replied Lucius knowing that he had to talk her into this before Severus blamed him for ruining everything.

"I guess you have a point, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," replied Lily grimly.

"No it doesn't, but it does mean you need to play your part," he answered her his trademark smirk plastered back onto his pale white face.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **So I'm not going to lie or set people's hopes up, I have exams all next week, 12 more to go! So It will most likely be over a week before I find to update again, but after that I can promise you that updates will be much more regular and constant, hope you enjoyed!**_


	5. Sanctimonia Vincet Semper

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay so to clear up a few questions I got asked in PM.**_

 _ **Q1) Harry is about the age of 3 at this moment in the fic. Calculated off the fact that Harry and Oscar would have been 1 at the point of the attack on Godric's Hollow and shown in the first chapter Lily stayed with James for 2 years, before she left. So we're between the age of 3 and 4. So Harry's the age of 3.**_

 _ **Q2) No, at no point will Severus "Turn Dark" and Kill Harry.**_

 _ **Q3) "Is Lucius really gone good?" The only answer to that question I'm willing to supply is that it depends on the way you view 'Good' and 'Evil'. I guess you'll just have to read the fic to define your own definition of Lucius DraconianMalfoy**_

 _ **Q4) "Are you going to kill Lily and let Severus and Lucius raise Harry?" Like seriously?! I can't believe I got that question, not going to drop any names though. The answer is quite clearly, no. Lucius has his own son to look after, and this isn't going to be a 'Kill Lily in the first 5 chapter's fic,' counting the fact that if Lily died, James would get custody of his son, the entire fic wouldn't work without Lily.**_

 _ **Thank you for your questions, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

" _No it doesn't, but it does mean you need to play your part," he answered her, his trademark smirk plastered back onto his pale white face._

When Lucius left, after a short discussion with Severus in the hallway, the dark haired man stepped back into the dining room, a small smile on his face as he watched Lily play with her son, though neither knew he was there. He watched for a few more minutes before he decided he'd take a seat, pulling up a table, she turned to him with the first real smile he'd seen on her face till she'd appeared outside his house in tears.

"He has your eyes," Severus commented with a small smile, as he stared at both pairs of bright green eyes that were looking right back at him.

"Yeah, and James' hair," replied Lily with a grim expression as she ran her fingers through her son's dark brown mop of hair.

"How…" started Severus only be interrupted by three 'Pops' as three house elves appeared with two plates and a bowl.

"Master Severus," Nodded the first to arrive as he placed the first plate in front of his master, the other two elves clicked their fingers simultaneously and the second plate and bowl appeared in front of Lily and the other on the High Chairs tray.

"Thank you," murmured Lily as she moved to help her son who had already put his hands on the food in front of him and before Lily could reach to stop him; the little boy had stuffed it into his mouth and had sauce all over his face and the chair. Lily worried that Severus's patience would snap, he'd hated bad mannered people, who made a mess throughout the entire of school, she looked guiltily at him. To her surprise, the man laughed.

"Hungry are we Harry?" he teased before beginning his own meal. Lily decided that her son had calmed down enough to eat his meal properly on his own turned to her own, to Severus's surprise the redhead wolfed it down, making no mess, yet she still wolfed it down at a ridiculous speed.

"Are we in a rush for something?" he asked just a moment after she'd put her knife and fork together in the centre of the now polished clean plate, he himself looked as if he had barely started.

"Uh no, I was just really hungry," mumbled Lily guiltily though she couldn't look the wizard in the eyes, as she realised just how fast she'd eaten.

"All gone!" exclaimed Harry who caused the two adults to turn to him, to Severus's surprise, the boy too had eaten all of his food and polished the dish clean.

"Okay spill Lily, and don't lie to me," commanded Severus turning back to the red head with a determined look.

"I don't know what you mean," replied Lily simply, knowing that she couldn't keep this up for long, he was a Slytherin after all, and she knew that if it came to it, he was an Occlumens and Legilimens he could just forcefully find out.

"Lily don't even try…" started Severus but Harry Potter interrupted them and saved Lily from answering.

"More?" Harry asked quietly, knowing that it was unlikely he'd be allowed. He wasn't allowed normally, but he couldn't see Daddy so maybe the tall man would let him.

To little Harry's surprise at the click of Severus's fingers, an Elf appeared to swap Harry's bowl out for another one, this one full of Cheeri Owls.

"Mine?" asked Harry surprise clear across his face, at Severus's nod, the three-year-old eagerly begun to much the breakfast snack.

"You eat Cheeri Owls Sev?" said Lily hoping that he wouldn't go back to his previous question though she knew he would do.

"They're from when Draco came to stay for the weekend I presume," he replied as he watched Harry munch eagerly through his new found snack.

"Draco is Lucius's son, your godson?" questioned Lily and her response was a small nod, but Severus was staring straight past her head at her son.

"Tell me the truth Lily," replied Severus as he looked to his friend her eyes filling up with tears.

"I can't…" replied Lily sadly knowing that if she told him the tears would spill.

"Let me?" he asked and she nodded reluctantly, the next thing she knew was him leaning back against his chair a horrified expression on his face.

"You already… but I didn't feel anything," asked Lily in disbelief that she hadn't anything.

"I'm quite good at not being caught, but Lily he deprived you of food, he was starving his son, whilst he fed the other one anything he could have asked for," said Severus his voice so low and angry it might as well of been a growl.

"What and Lupin and Black let him get away with this, I mean I don't like them, but I didn't think they'd do that, isn't Black Harry's godfather?" asked Severus disgust written plainly across his face at the mention of Black.

"Black is blinded by his crush on James, and Remus…" started Lily before the tears did burst at the mention of her werewolf friend. Severus looked slightly agape at the sight of her once again crying in his presence. He moved his arm to her shoulder awkwardly and did his best to comfort the tearful witch.

"What happened to Lupin Lily?" asked Severus as he wondered what to do with the distraught witch.

"I don't know," sobbed Lily as she attempted to calm down, and control her emotions.

"You don't know he just left?" asked Severus knowing that it was a surprising possibility; he didn't like any of the Marauders, though Lupin was by far the best of the four, though he did know that the Werewolf had loyalty down to a T.

"No, James scared him away, Remus was, I mean is Harry's godfather, when Remus demanded an explanation, James threatened to oust him to the word, they argued for over an hour, of course James stopped me from hearing the argument, but Remus, he just left afterwards and didn't come back," replied Lily her voice fragile and clearly distraught, as she stood from the table tears streaming down her pale face.

"We're going to make this better, I know we can't fix it, but I promise you Lily, I'll do everything that I can to prevent you from having to return to him, Lily," promised Severus as he pulled Lily into his embrace, though he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his back, he hadn't expected to be forgiven so fast, even in her current state.

It was two hours later when Lily and Harry had decided to call it a night, after a quick check on the two, Severus had confirmed that both Potter's were asleep. He stepped into his office, warding the door he floo called Lucius, and after the blonde accepted, Severus stepped through gracefully into the aristocrat's large reception hall.

Severus followed Lucius into his office, where Lucius took a seat on his side of the desk.

"I presume you are after my plan," stated Lucius no question in his response.

"I want to know what your plan is Lucius, because there not going back to him," replied Severus and at Lucius's slight hesitation Severus continued his face displaying raw emotion in a very un-Slytherin like manner, "Lucius, there not going back there, I'll kill him before that happens, Lucius," replied Severus and the severity and calm attitude that the black haired wizard confessed his decision in, shook Lucius to the core, he wasn't joking, and he was glad that it was not him on the end of the former spy's wrath.

"I'm aware of how serious this is, my only suggestion is perhaps a blood adoption," replied Lucius calmly.

"What?" asked Severus confused as to how the blonde could even suggest such a thing.

"I'm not sure; I'm waiting for father to arrive, he's due any minute," replied Lucius in an attempt to calm the wizard down.

"He's here, and he has a plan," replied Abraxas as the older blonde stepped through the office door, closed it swiftly with a flick of his wand, and presumably warded the door.

"Well we're all ready to hear it father, whenever you feel like enlightening us," smirked Lucius as his father took a seat to left of Severus.

"Lord Potter's weakness is his desire for fame," begun Abraxas before he was rudely interrupted by Severus.

"We know who Potter is. What is your plan?" asked Severus his fears getting the better of him.

"Severus my dear friend, I need you to think logically, for the time being, I know how important the Gryffindor is to you, but you must understand that if we are to win this, then we must be more Slytherin that we have ever been before," replied Abraxas ignoring the surprise look on his son's face, Lucius had been expecting a harsh comment from his father but Abraxas was seemingly taking the understanding route with the man. At Severus's sharp nod the blonde continued.

"Lord Potter would sacrifice anything to keep Oscar, the precious boy who lived in his grasp, so my plan is we don't take this up with the ministry, we take it up with him," replied Abraxas.

"And you don't think he'd see straight through us?" asked Severus doubt lacing his tone.

"You, yes, me, not so much, I will appeal to his nature, tell him how if Harry is taken out of his hands, he'll have more time for his precious son, if he disowns Harry, Oscar can have it all, and no one can stand in his way," replied Abraxas smugly knowing that his plan was better than anything the two younger men had been able to come up with.

"That…." Started Severus until Lucius interrupted him.

"May actually work," completed Lucius as he thought what his father had said through.

"Leave it up to me, I have a meeting with him tomorrow to discuss some passing of a new law, Lily will be a free woman and her son free of guardianship by tomorrow afternoon," replied Abraxas as he stood from his chair.

"And what do I tell her?" asked Severus, worried that Lily would stress too much the following day.

"Tell her nothing," replied Lucius as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A disowning requires the child or heir to be present Lucius, I thought you'd know that," replied Severus in surprise.

"I thought that there was a way to doing as such," replied Lucius his brow furrowing.

"There is, but its more complicated and I intend to make it look like I have Lily under my control," replied Abraxas, "So I will need the child," he continued.

"I will bring him to you in the morning," replied Severus as he too stood from his chair, "Thank you for your assistance, this does mean a lot," continued Severus as he shook hands with Aristocrat.

"Sanctimonia Vincet Semper," murmured Abraxas, which caused Severus to raise his eyebrows.

"For someone who is helping me to rescue a muggleborn and a half-blood your motto no longer has the same effect," replied Severus with a small smirk, though he did not wish to upset the blonde aristocrat.

"Yet it is the Malfoy family motto nonetheless, just as you have your own, and besides it is not a lie, purebloods do have the power even if we do not always deserve to have so," replied Abraxas honestly as he nodded to his son and wished the two good night before he retired to his room.

"Good luck convincing Lady Potter upon my father's willingness to help, I believe she is a rather stubborn witch, top of her year mind you, but stubborn," commented Lucius as he led Severus towards the floo, not before handing him the Divorce Parchment.

"I shall need it, good evening Lucius, and thank you for both your own and your father's assistance," replied Severus.

"Think not of it, my dear friend," replied Lucius knowing he owed Severus his life, this simple act of kindness would never be able to repay what Severus had done for himself and his family. Severus nodded once more before he stepped into the flickering flames and vanished into thin air.

When Severus stepped through the other side Lily Potter was sat waiting for him, a small frown on her face.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Well that took longer than I had expected. But I hope you enjoyed it! I know we're just fleshing out at the moment, but I'm trying to build characters into their personalities and I have thoroughly enjoyed my portrayal of Abraxas Malfoy, as he was considered to be a decent Malfoy in the actual canon series. I'm hoping you like my portrayal of characters. Any advice, suggestions or complaints don't hesitate to review! They really do make my day, and help me to improve my writing. For those don't know '**_ _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper' **means 'Purity will always conquer'**_ _ **and is the Malfoy family motto on their coat of arms.**_


	6. Libertas - Freedom

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay this chapter is slightly shorter than the last one, but it's an update nonetheless and with the exams on, I'm impressed that I've finished it. One more week to go guys, and hopefully, they'll be a lot more updates. I don't know if I'll manage to update before Friday, but we can hope, right?**_

 _When Severus stepped through the other side Lily Potter was sat waiting for him, a small frown on her face._

"What has he decided then?" asked Lily automatically presuming where he had been, Severus decided to smirk back and toy with her.

"How do you know it wasn't a date?" he asked her right back with a smirk, to his surprise she recoiled and looked to be in thought.

"No Lily, it wasn't a date, I was meeting Abraxas with Lucius," continued Severus his sombre face back on, knowing that she was unlikely to actually like the plan.

"Already?" she asked, surprise written across her face.

"He has a plan, one that I don't think you're going to like," he replied, his tone as gentle as possible for the man.

"What is it?" asked Lily knowing that she didn't have much of a say in the plan, she just needed James to be no longer a threat to herself or her son.

"Abraxas believes he can convince James himself to go ahead with the disownment without legal aid, but to do so he will need Harry tomorrow morning," replied Severus, "and for you to sign this," continued Severus as he offered her a piece of parchment. Lily took is slowly and unravelled the parchment, her heart in her throat when she read the first line 'Divorce'.

"What if it doesn't work, what if he takes Harry to spite me?" questioned Lily dreading what tomorrow may bring.

"Abraxas is good at this, he's as good, if not better a manipulator than Dumbledore himself, tomorrow morning, when you wake up, myself and Harry won't be here, I'm not letting you do the entire goodbye scene, you'll only confuse Harry and upset yourself even more, but I promise you Lily, one way or another you'll have Harry back in your arms tomorrow," replied Severus as he rested a hand on her shoulder. She let out a little sigh and murmured thank you before the two called it a night.

When Severus woke up as his alarm quietly beeped at him, he stopped it before quickly hurrying to freshen up and get dressed. Clicking his fingers an elf appeared.

"Can you get a bowl of Cheeri Owls ready for Harry?" asked Severus, the elf in response gave him a sharp nod before disappearing in front of him.

Severus walked through the hall of the small house until he came across the 3rd bedroom, opening the door, Lily was still asleep, but to his surprise, little Harry was awake staring back at him quietly.

Careful not to wake Lily, Severus stepped into the room and without making a sound he lifted the toddler out of the crib, and hurried out of the room, closing the door too quietly. He set Harry on the ground, turning to the toddler who was yet to have made a sound he asked: "Would you like some breakfast?" In response, the little boy nodded eagerly and took Severus's hand as he was led down the stairs by the tall wizard.

Around half an hour later, Severus with Harry in his arms stepped through the Floo and into Malfoy manner. Abraxas was already waiting for him and both he and Lucius stood as the two stepped through into the large room. Harry's eyes wide at the sight of the two men.

"Hello young Harry, we're going to be spending the day together," replied Abraxas as he stepped forward, well aware of the young boy's history with his father.

Harry turned into Severus's shoulder and flinched. "Harry this Abraxas and he's going to get you and mummy away from your daddy so you can be safe," soothed Severus which made Lucius's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, 'The man did know how to deal with kid' he thought.

"A… brax, Brax!" exclaimed the little boy a moment later, which caused a small laugh to leave Abraxas's throat.

"Well that's better than Draconian, all he managed was 'Abs' can you say Lucius and Severus Harry?" asked Abraxas as he took the little reluctant boy from Severus's arms.

"Lucus, Sevrus," the boy said a moment later looking immensely proud of himself, which caused small smiles to plaster two of the men's faces.

"Well we had better be going hadn't we Harry," said Abraxas as he nodded goodbye to the two men before he took Harry through the Floo.

The two arrived at the Ministry at about 9 am, Abraxas took Harry into a summoned crib in his room and silenced it just in case, the crib was then moved to the corner where James would be unlikely to see it.

"Malfoy," James curtly stated as he walked into the office just a few moments later.

"There is a thing such as knocking my dear friend, but no matter I was wondering if I could speak to you today about your son," he stated.

"My son, oh Oscar is doing fine, his accidental magic has started he's going to be such a great wizard, better than Dumbledore I say," replied James.

"Oh I agree, which is why we wouldn't anything to come in his way now would we?" asked Abraxas.

"Are you threatening me Malfoy?" asked James as he stood up angrily.

"God no Lord Potter, I am trying to help you," stated Abraxas which caused the man to sit down, still with a doubtful look on his face mind you.

"What would get in his way?" asked James suspiciously.

"His brother, or his mudblood mother?" suggested Abraxas, though saying the word took all of his might, it was not a word he particularly agreed with.

"I am not a blood purist Abraxas, I didn't think you were either?" asked James his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not, but we can agree on Lord Potter, that Harry Potter who is currently your heir, stands in the way of Oscar becoming the next Lord Potter," replied Abraxas, this caught James attention.

"How can you focus on your rightful son when the other requires so much of your attention?" asked Abraxas.

"What do you suggest Abraxas?" asked James sitting up eagerly at the prospect of getting rid of his useless squib like son.

"I suggest first a divorce from your wife, let's be honest, Oscar deserves a lot better, when she so clearly favours the other child, and you my dear friend could have any woman that you like," replied Abraxas.

"She'd never sign, she'd want something in return," replied James under the impression his wife wanted to remain with her claws still stuck in him.

"Oh but she owed me a favour as well Lord Potter," said Abraxas as he placed the already signed parchment in front of him with a smirk on her face.

"How do I know this is the right thing to do?" asked James sceptically.

"You don't but you need to decide whose more important, Oscar, or Lily and Harry?" asked Abraxas knowing that this would get him to sign the parchment.

James grasped the pen and quickly signed the parchment, sitting back they watched as it glowed before a Potter Family tree was displayed and Lily's face and name disappeared.

"So what now?" asked James eager to pursue their plans?

"You disown the child," replied Abraxas his smirk still plastered on his pale face.

"To do so, we would need the child, and Lily would never let us do this," replied James back to being under the impression this was never going to work.

"What Lily No Name doesn't know doesn't hurt her Lord Potter," said a smirking Malfoy as he clicked his fingers and Harry came to him floating out of his crib.

"How?" asked James disbelief across his face.

"Mudbloods have never fared well on their own Lord Potter, it was all too easy to access the child," replied Abraxas.

"But…" begun James but Abraxas cut him off smoothly and quickly the disownment materials appeared on his desk, "This may be your only chance James, it does not matter how I took the child only that once you disown him he is no longer a burden you do not wish to carry," replied Abraxas attempting to appeal to the mind of James Potter.

At James furiously eager nod, the deed was done, and Harry Potter just like his mother vanished of the family tree and Oscar was made the heir. The two older wizards looked at Harry No Name before James stood from his seat.

"Why are you helping me?" asked James, as the more he thought about it, the more he realised the man didn't like him, yet he had been so keen to help him with this.

"Mutual gain Lord Potter, you have your rightful heir, and I have repaid a debt, now if you'll leave me, I have work to do," replied Abraxas as he too himself stood with Harry in his arms. The two watched as James Potter with a new bounce in his step marched out of his office.

"Idiotic imbecile, blinded by fame and his not so perfect son," growled Abraxas before he decided to take Harry back to Severus and Lily so that he could actually get on with some work this morning.

When the two stepped through the fireplace and into the small lounge in Spinners end the two were accosted by questions to his surprise from both Lily and Severus.

"Good Morning Severus, Lily No Name," stated Abraxas trying to hide his smirk.

"How did… No Name, it worked? He divorced me?" asked Lily a small smile across her face.

"And disowned your son, may I present to you, Harry No Name," stated Abraxas curtly before handing the child over to his redheaded mother. With Harry settled safely back in her arms, the redhead looked at Severus with a huge grin on her face, he sent her a small smile back, worried that now she no longer needed him, she'd leave. To his surprise, the witch closed the small gap between them and awkwardly hugged him with Harry in between them. They broke apart a moment later, for them both to look at the blonde Malfoy, who was stood almost awkwardly, and feeling like he was interrupting an important moment.

"Oh god, thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?" exclaimed Lily looking up at the blonde, Abraxas hiding his own grin at the sight of a happy Severus and a delighted red head, he felt good, which was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Knowing that the Slytherin he'd took in, protected when his father had failed to do so, and guided him the best he could; the man who had rescued his son, both his heirs in fact from the reign of the dark lord, and imprisonment after his downfall.

"Just keep doing what you're doing Lily, good luck to the three of you, I will be embarking upon a ministry mission to the States, not that I'm looking forward to it, enjoy your new found freedom, the both of you," replied Abraxas before stepping back through the flames and vanishing in a flash.

"Doing what I'm doing, what does he mean?" asked Lily turning to the former Slytherin, her smile still on her face, but her brows were now furrowed.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _**Okay not that big of a cliff-hanger so DraconianMalfoy it shouldn't bother you too much. I hope you enjoyed and I promise I will update ASAP. Please Review any suggestions or ideas we're going to be coming to some big decisions which I'm going to want your opinion on soon. Not sure how many chapters off, my outline is only a rough one, and I'm altering it as I go. Thanks!**_


	7. Praesidium - Protection

_**Authors Note:**_ _**Thought that I'd mention the strange words, just like the previous chapter all new Chapter titles will be in Latin, I've come to really love the language so I'm considering learning it. Okay I hope you enjoy, here goes nothing.**_

" _Doing what I'm doing, what does he mean?" asked Lily turning to the former Slytherin, her smile still on her face, but her brows were now furrowed._

"I have no idea, but I do know, that the plan worked," replied Severus smiling at the redhead knowing he'd be able to sleep tonight now that James Potter no longer had anything on either of his guests, as Lily placed Harry on the floor as he had been squirming in her arms.

"I can change my name back to Evans right?" asked Lily knowing very little about how family blood disownments worked as she saw Harry peer under the couch a small giggle escaped her mouth as he sneezed in response to the invasion of dust mites that he must have inhaled in.

"I'm not entirely sure how that works, we'll have to speak to Lucius in the morning, he's well versed on disownments," replied Severus as he struggled to hold a smile, he knew that it was unlikely she would be able to get her maiden name back, choosing not to tell her that until they were sure he chose to allow Lucius be the one to deliver the bad news.

"I couldn't have done this without your help either Sev," murmured Lily as she looked up at him, fidgeting with her fingers as she twirled a strand of hair around her left hand.

"It was nothing, honestly," replied Severus not liking the sudden attention he was being given, when he knew that the witch should hate him for what he had said to her previously.

"It wasn't nothing Sev, and I promise you me and Harry will get out of your hair as soon as possible, I can book a room at the Leaky Cauldron for tomorrow, so that you can go back to your solitude," replied Lily feeling slightly embarrassed at how she had completely barged into his life.

"No!" exclaimed Severus surprising even himself at his sudden outburst, Lily stepped back slightly and gave him a confused look.

"I mean no, you don't have to, and it's no problem Lily I enjoy your company and Harry hardly seems to be too much of a problem, nothing I can't handle anyway," replied Severus hoping that he could convince her to stay, at least for a little while longer.

"I don't want to be a burden Sev, and the Leaky Cauldron will hardly be a problem," replied Lily feeling slightly uncomfortable; she didn't want to owe more people any more than she already did.

"Lily you're divorce will be in the papers within a few days, and the Leaky Cauldron is not only very public, but quite expensive for any more than a few nights, and you don't have the Potter Vault anymore," replied Severus.

Lily gulped, and begun to panic. With her rush at ensuring both herself and Harry's safety she had not thought of the financial side of things. She had a 3 year old child and no money to raise him with, James had took it all, they'd signed a wizarding premarital agreement, though at the time neither thought they'd ever had use of it, Dumbledore had been insistent that it was to be put in place, just in case. Now that Harry had been disowned he too had no inheritance, she'd stripped her son of his rights.

"I took everything from him, Harry I mean, I took his inheritance from him, what have I done?" spluttered a distraught Lily as her hands flew to her mouth in despair.

"Lily, Lily stop no you didn't, Potter was just too thick to realise it, he'd have done so anyway, you know that Lily, stop none of this is your fault," replied Severus attempting to prevent the woman from hyperventilating in front of him.

"Of course it's my fault, I married the bastard!" exclaimed Lily her brash Gryffindor attitude shining through.

"And I pushed you towards him, so it's as much my fault as it is your own now stop blaming yourself that isn't going to fix anything," exclaimed Severus as he grasped her shoulders in an attempt to ground the redhead.

"That wasn't what happened," she mumbled knowing that in some ways it had been away to spite him, but it wasn't not really; James Potter was there when he wasn't.

"Lily I think you just need to calm down, take some time to ground yourself, spend time with your son, you can worry about financial issues at a later date," replied Severus set upon helping the witch.

"How is that going to work Sev, I'm not James Potter I don't have an inheritance to fall back on and never have to work, I divorced a Potter, Severus I have no name no one will want to employ me, I'm James Potter's cast offs…" begun Lily beginning to regret everything she'd ever done.

"STOP!" he shouted, the woman froze and looked at him taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"You are not a nobody, you are not James Potter's cast offs, you divorced him Lily, and maybe he won't allow the press to believe that but the paperwork has your name on it first, he can't edit that, no one can, and maybe you don't have James Potter, but you have me, if you'll let me help you both," replied Severus as he tried to calm her down, Harry was innocently staring up at the two confusion on his face.

"You want to help us?" asked Lily knowing that whilst he may have once been her friend, but she hadn't thought he'd still want to be as such.

"Lily you're my best friend, and I may never be able to make up for the things that I have said but I want to at least get the chance," replied Severus.

"I forgave you for calling me that name Sev, a long time ago," replied Lily presuming that was what he was alluding too.

"Not that," murmured Severus sadly.

"Then what?" asked Lily confused now as to what could be upsetting the dark haired wizard so much.

"It was my fault Lily," continued Severus looking very much a broken man at this point which was really beginning to freak Lily out.

"What was your fault Severus?" asked Lily dropping the nickname as she begun to get worried at what was ailing the man.

"I told him Lily, I told him about the prophecy, it's my fault he targeted you," replied Severus a tear in his eye as he prepared for her to scream at him.

"What?" asked Lily her accidental magic flaring as she reached for Harry of the floor, sensing his mother's distress Harry begun to cry and scream blue murder.

Severus felt his wards triggering as the accidental magic begun to shatter glass in every direction. "I didn't know it was you," continued Severus looking alarmed and upset but Lily didn't hear him as she screamed right back at him.  
"HOW COULD YOU, YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND," replied Lily angry, upset and feeling very betrayed.

Lucius and Abraxas suddenly interrupted the scene as they stepped through the fireplace having been warned that there was an extreme overuse of magic. Both of them took a step back from Lily when they noticed what was going on, Harry had created a shield around the two, but Lily still looked really angry.

"Severus why don't you go out for a bit, maybe to the manner perhaps Draconian would like to see you, or a walk?" suggested Abraxas as he led Severus towards the fireplace. When the man had stepped through the two Malfoys shared a look and Lucius begun casting extra spells to hopefully avoid any more damage.

"Lily, you need to calm down, you're upsetting Harry and so much accidental manage could harm him Lily, I know you're upset but we can talk about this, without Harry getting hurt," stated Abraxas hoping that this would cause the woman to attempt to get a grip on her emotions. It took a few minutes but Lily had calmed down, though the shield remained as Harry stared lovingly at his mother, fear and confusion coated his face though. Lily looked at Lucius who had his arms outstretched indicating for the child, hesitating for a moment Lily finally gave Harry to Lucius and told them both he was going to go for a walk around the house. Once the two left the room Abraxas indicated that she should perhaps take a seat.

"I know you're upset and extremely stressed and I'm sure whatever your argument was, was only the catalyst how about you tell me what caused the argument Lily," suggested Abraxas slipping into his fatherly mind set.

"He's the reason he targeted us, he's the reason James's parents are dead he's the reason…." Started Lily but Abraxas interrupted.

"You're still alive," continued Abraxas.

"I know I'm still alive," snapped Lily misunderstanding the man.

"No Lily, he's the reason you're still alive," replied Abraxas.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily confused.

"Do you know what caused him to be a death eater? Do you know what caused him to Defect? What caused him to volunteer to be a spy for the light?" asked Abraxas firing his questions without a pause in between.

"No," replied Lily mumbling slightly, as she begun to understand what the older Wizard was getting at.

"Yet you are so quick to judge, so Gryffindorish you didn't even ask for the facts before you lash out and hurt him," replied Abraxas feeling particularly protective of the younger Slytherin.

"HE BETRAYED ME TO THE DARK LORD," replied Lily angrily.

"He didn't know that the boy it mentioned was Harry, he wouldn't have put you in danger if he'd have known Lily," replied Abraxas.

"He was still a death eater," countered Lily angrily.

"Who risked everything to save you, the moment he found out that The Dark Lord believed it to be Harry, it was him who went to Dumbledore begging him to save you," replied Abraxas. Lily didn't know what to say.

"When The Dark Lord knocked James out to deal with him after, when he climbed up those stares when you stood before him, what was it he said to you Lily?" asked Abraxas but before Lily could respond he answered his own question, "He told you to step aside," finished Abraxas.

"How, do you know, I didn't tell anyone," replied Lily confused.

"Because he told me, he told me after Severus found out that Pettigrew had betrayed you, after Severus begged the dark lord to save you, to spare you, how he risked his life escaping that day to get to Dumbledore to warn him, but Dumbledore was reluctant to trust him, and he took too long," snapped Abraxas.

"Why would he do that?" asked Lily confused at how far Severus had gone to ensure her safety.

"Because he's a fool, because he's been in love with you for as long as I've known the man, and you were blinded, for I swear to god if you've been toying with him I'll make you pay," snapped an aggressive Abraxas his Malfoy side shining through viciously now.

"He's not in love with me, explain what he called me, explain what he said!" argued Lily angrily.

"Mudblood?" asked Abraxas, and when she nodded, "He used it to push you away and it took everything he was to do so, they threatened him, the others that forced him into the threatened him that he got rid of you or they'd get rid of you permanently, everything he's ever done has been ensuring your safety, since the day he met you, you were his first friend, his escape from his abusive father, and then you go and scream blue murder when he confesses to one small mistake that you've made," continued Abraxas, by this point in his explanation Lily was in tears, on the border of having a panic attack, her hyperventilation a clear sign of such.

"I don't know you Lily, but I know him, and he's broken, you should have seen his face, you've hurt him Lily, and now you have a choice to make," replied Abraxas his voice more gentle now.

"A choice?" asked Lily confused.

"If you're going to hurt him, I want you to go, I'll give you enough money to live comfortably for a year then you're on your own, but if you're going to stay Lily you have to be prepared to hear him out, you have to care too, I'm not saying you have to love him, he wouldn't be an easy person to love Lily, but you have to care for him, as a friend, which I'm sure you do I just want you to be sure Lily," replied Abraxas hoping, praying to any god out there that for Severus's sake his feelings were reciprocated.

"I don't know what to say I don't…"

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Kay I'm not going to lie I ended it there not because I love cliff-hangers, because I don't but because I had some time, and I wanted to update for you guys, but I really haven't decided how their relationship is going to pan out, I've decided a plan for the long run, but it's about putting that plan into action, and I'm not sure where the right point for that is going to be, so I have no idea when the next update will be but we're hoping for less than a week, Sunday at the latest! Thank you for reading please review your opinions on where you'd like to see their relationship taken, and any other suggestions/complaints.**_ __


	8. Tempus - Time

_**Authors Note:**_ _**So basically I watched this video that set me into whole loads of tears all over again at the memory. So I'm saying it now, to in some ways make myself feel slightly better I guess. FRED WEASLEY WILL LIVE FOREVER, or until he dies of old age I guess. He is the only character that I will promise you will NOT die in this fic. I can't even say why his death bothered me such. I guess he reminds me so much of my best friend, but it does not matter for he will not die ever. I am in denial that it ever happened. Ok, rant over. I'm releasing a trailer for this fic on a new YouTube channel. I'm new to both editing videos and YouTube so it may take a while to perfect my skills**_

 _ **Link to Trailer:**_ ** _watch?v=K1VnACEq8CM (Channel Name = Username)_**

 _"I don't know what to say I don't…" begun Lily before Abraxas cut her off._

"You're stressing Lily and from what I've heard this isn't anything like you, I'm aware you have a temper but Lily what happened to the level headed logical, intelligent woman that Severus claims you are, are you telling me that James Potter has ripped that from you as well?" asked Abraxas knowing that the woman just needed to be shoved into her senses, if he hadn't have been raised so well he'd have just slapped her to her senses.

"No, of course, he hasn't, of course, I have a backup plan, it's just it was a bit of a shock," replied Lily sadly.

"He did drop it on you quite soon I'll agree with you there," replied Abraxas.

"He just outright said it, we were celebrating your success at freeing us from James and he outright dropped it like it was no big deal," replied Lily as she let out a sigh.

"He's not thinking straight, he has a habit of not thinking straight when it comes to you, he didn't think about it when he went begging Dumbledore to save you, or when he went after The Dark Lord when he knew you were under attack, what back up plan, did you tell him of this?" asked Abraxas, "I thought you didn't know of the wizarding laws of divorce?" continued Abraxas slightly confused by her backtracking, Lily took a moment to digest what he had said, thoughts flying through her head at ridiculous speeds before she gave the man a calculated answer, as she laid out the information she now possessed in her mind.

"Well I'm not 100% sure, we married quite quickly in the thick of a war, but both boys have muggle birth certificates with my last name, James refused point black to do so, I can get Harry my last name, I can get my own last name back, but I don't think I can get it back in the wizarding world, not for myself anyway," replied Lily as she thought of the books she had read.

"It's complicated as Harry's been disowned in the Wizarding World you are both No Name's, it's not exactly fair I know, but it was built like that so that your previous family could re-enter someone back into the family by choice, not my obligation," replied Abraxas.

"Harry would need to be adopted by a wizarding family or marry into one to achieve a rename, you could petition on behalf of your muggleborn status, but it would long and gruelling process and if James went against you then I can't see you getting your name back Lily," continued Abraxas as he stared at the redheaded witch.

"It's ridiculous even in the muggle world, you revert back to your maiden name by default," stated Lily.

"It's how we've done things for as long as anyone can remember, divorces are frowned upon, and for as long as many can remember its blamed on the women, hence they are not allowed there name back by default, I don't enforce the rules, I am however surprised," stated Abraxas calmly.

"Surprised?" asked Lily confused.

"How you had not managed to find time to research this yourself," replied Abraxas as if he was stating the obvious.

"We were in a war, I was in love, I was pregnant," replied Lily as if that too was obvious enough that he shouldn't have to ask.

"A foolhardy mistake then, many would say you deserve what you have gotten," replied Abraxas.

"Many? Including yourself Lord Malfoy?" asked Lily reverting to his formal title showing that she was attempting to push him away just as Lucius re-entered without Harry.

"Severus is a good person, who deeply regrets his actions, I am not asking you to forgive him, nor am I asking you to love him, but he does love you, and he'd do anything for you Lily, speak to him, give him a chance to explain himself, as I doubt you did before myself and my son had to intervene, I'd like some sleep so I don't want to have to intervene again, good night," replied Abraxas before stepping into the flames.

"Harrys asleep, I'll send Severus back through, good evening," returned Lucius curtly before he followed his father through the flames.

Lily sank back down onto the couch, she'd made mistakes in her life, and this was though by far the worst. How could she have been so careless, blind sighted by a man who was a bully, she knew what he was yet she married him nonetheless, a bully. Was the only the thing the redhead could think as Severus stepped through the fireplace looking slightly more ill than usual and he seemed to be bracing himself.

"I'm not going to attack you, Severus," stated Lily calmly, "I have made many mistakes since we've left Hogwarts, I've changed," replied Lily.

"So have I," he returned as he sat down on one of the other chairs still cautious and still focusing his entire attention on her, though his gaze did wander to the wand resting on the table beside her, before quickly returning.

"I can't just tell you I love you back, Severus I can't even just tell you that I forgive you, because I haven't forgiven you, Severus, you betrayed us, to The Dark Lord," replied Lily.

"I didn't betray you, Lily, I didn't know it was you, I would never have done so if I'd have known it was your son whom the prophecy spoke of, I tried Lily I pleaded with Albus to save you, to protect all of you, but he said you turned his help down, you didn't want him to be the secret keeper," replied Severus.

"I have to take time Severus, I need time to come to terms with this, I have a bank account in the muggle world, I'll go there, me and Harry can have some time away from everything, away from the press before James blows things out of proportion and has the news after me," replied Lily calmly.

"I want to help you, Lily, you'll come back right, you'll stay in contact with me?" he asked his eyes pleading with her to show him some kind of mercy, his hands knuckles gone as white as paper as he squeezed them in his pocket fear at losing her again evident.

"I'll owl you Severus, I can't thank you enough for your hospitality but I do need to go, I'm going to get my belongings and go, Severus, I need some space, some time to think things over," replied Lily as she stood to head towards the door.

"I understand," replied Severus though he was struggling to come to terms with her sudden intention to leave, he knew he shouldn't have told her, but he couldn't keep lying to her, he couldn't risk their relationship later down the line if she were to find out, he couldn't get her back properly in his life and then have her ripped away from him because he was too much of a coward to tell her the truth. Even if this was the wrong decision, he'd at least gotten it out of his system, he didn't have to keep anything from her anymore, now he could only hope that she could find it in herself to forgive him.

It took her just less than five minutes to be back downstairs her possessions presumably shrunk and placed in her pocket once again, Harry asleep against her shoulder.

"Where will you go?" asked Severus worried for her safety more than anything, and hope that if he at least knew where she was he didn't risk losing her completely from his life.

"I don't know, Petunia has moved to Surrey, I'm going to go round there I'm sure I can find a hotel," replied Lily shrugging her shoulder slightly as she struggled to give him once last smile before she walked out the door. Severus was left to watch her walk at a brisk space to the end of the path, she stepped onto the pavement and then the road just after it, he felt his wards ripple and saw her disappear in a small blur as she apparated both herself and Harry away from his home, away from him.

Severus was left with the same gut wrenching feeling he had gotten when he called her 'Mudblood' the feeling that he'd just lost the most important person in the world to him. Again.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay wow, a lot of things have changed after reading so many of you guys reviews. Thanks so much for them by the way! I'm sorry for anyway that feels like I have portrayed Lily too far out of character it honestly has not been my intention, I hope that at least in this chapter I have done her justice. Severus's decision to come out and tell her is based entirely on his morals, and we can all agree that even Canon Severus does not choose to lie. He is brutally honest even when you may not want him to be so. He loves Lily and feels like he can't keep her from him. And my only argument for Lily's behaviour, is put yourself in that position you've been in an abusive relationship, you've seen it go so far you no longer care for the consequences of attempting to leave, you're going to do so anyway. You go to the only person you can trust, who makes you feel at home, safe even. Then he goes and tells you that it's his fault you're in this situation. It's his fault that Voldemort targeted your family, tried to kill your child, how would you feel? Lily had every right to blow up like she did, and when people are stressed they don't think straight. As well as the fact that in a war when you marry someone under such circumstances one chooses to look at the light, the happiness and the positivity of getting married not worst case scenarios. Lily and James had both just come out of school, in some ways they are still naïve, the brutality of war will have changed that, but they can't change decisions made before the war. Thank you for your reviews, comments, suggestions. And I hope you've enjoyed this chapter watch the trailer for this book here:**_ ** _watch?v=K1VnACEq8CM (My YouTube Channel is the same as my username on )_**


	9. Amor - Love

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay so I'm not going to lie to you guys, this is not a child HP fic, I intend for this to be centralised around Hogwarts so this is in many ways a series of prequel chapters, so within the next chapters there are going to be time jumps. Not necessarily all huge ones, and we're going to get to read about any significant moments in time, so key life stones in Harry's life will be present, the time jumps will practically stop upon reaching Hogwarts but I don't want to write about every day of every month of every year, I wouldn't be the only one bored by the hundredth chapter. This chapter will feature are first time jump. I'd also like to clarify that upon reaching Hogwarts it will be less about Severus and Lily. Their relationship is key to Harry's upbringing so I have to factor it in. For those readers who do love the Lily x Severus part it will be around and present it just won't be the centre of everything. This chapter will feature the first time jump. Enjoy.**_

 _Severus was left with the same gut wrenching feeling he had gotten when he called her 'Mudblood' the feeling that he'd just lost the most important person in the world to him. Again._

It had taken her just short of 3 hours before the witch was beating herself up of her actions with the dark haired wizard. It didn't matter that he was the one who was in the wrong, he had been honest with her, and she'd allowed it to blow up in his face. Now she and Harry were alone, and they may have lost a potentially very strong ally against James, and her best friend, once again.

7 days later:

"Harry will you stop that," murmured Lily as she took the bowl away from the infant who was making a rather large mess.

"Magic!" exclaimed Harry already not liking the muggle world.

"Harry no magic, not today," replied Lily who was avidly reading a book upon how she could manage to reinstate herself with her name in the wizarding world, the more she read the more she regretted not having planned something before she married Potter.

Harry who didn't like the fact that he was restrained to one room, and he hadn't been able to find his brother anywhere and the elves weren't there to play with him was getting bored, he hadn't had his magic spoon to feed him, so he'd gotten in trouble for making a mess, and now he was bored.

Harry had been calling "Mummy!" out several times, but Lily had fallen asleep on the table having been up for too long, trying to find a loophole in the wizarding marital law.

Harry at being ignored began wishing for magic, wishing to go away from here and so when the glass shattered Lily jerked away in surprise her wand out in a flash looking for what had blown the glass. She couldn't see anything, and to her surprise she heard little Harry say "Magic!" excitedly.

Worry flashed across Lily's face, if Harry's accidental magic was that strong, what he was going to be like when he grew up. Lily begun to reach for her wand when Harry begun crying again, the wand went flying off the table and towards the other side of the room. Lily looked shocked as she turned to face him, surprise evident on her face as she looked at the small child, deciding that she had to do something to calm him down she attempted to reach for him. He allowed her to pick him up but his magic was clearly out of control as more glass shattered and Lily quickly moved across the room to grab her wand, she packed her stuff as Harry continued to cry, more damage being done as the bag was packed, shrunk and pocketed.

Lily knowing that she had to do something, he was becoming a danger, and a threat to the exposure of the wizarding world. Cast a large reparo charm and apparated the crying boy out, thinking of somewhere safe the woman didn't even worry about where they were going, just away from here.

It was to the redheads surprise when she landed outside Spinners End, again. Knowing that Severus could help them or at least Abraxas and Lucius could she purposely stepped into the wards, triggering them. Severus appeared with Lucius by his side; Harry's magic was well and truly out of control, still screaming.

Lily realising that she'd have no choice, her wand still in her hand murmured a quick charm that quickly had Harry fall asleep. Though she knew just like the two wizards did, his magic was still flaring and they ought to be careful of him.

"What happened?" asked Lucius breaking the awkward silence between the two other magical beings as the four of them apparated into the house.

"I don't know, I was studying and he was getting a bit impatient and next I knew things were exploding and shattering glass and we were in a muggle hotel I repaired everything and apparated us, he's I don't know, but I do know that there's something wrong," replied Lily.

"Accidental Magic does happen Lily, what makes you think somethings wrong?" asked Severus knowing that she should know this.

"I just know okay, I know there's something wrong with him, I can feel it," pleaded Lily knowing that whilst she had been intending on going into Healing she knew nothing of the subject and she couldn't tell what was wrong with him, Lucius looked dubiously at her.

"Accidental Magic is a common practice, and with Harry's power it's understandable that it was too a high extreme Lily," countered Lucius not seeing what was wrong with the boy.

"Are you telling me that you know my son better than I do? My son Lucius, my son, and somethings wrong with him I can tell!" exclaimed Lily sticking to her story and shoving her point into the blonde's face. Lucius's eyebrows rose knowing that this was the fiery temper they'd seen the night Severus had spilled his guts; stupid move to make in Lucius's opinion.

"Of course not, let me see," replied Lucius his tone in check as he took the boy from the woman and reluctantly begun a search of the boy with his wand in his hand.

"Well?" asked Severus to Lucius's surprise, he'd expected the redhead's patience to snap before his friends did.

"I'm looking, so be quiet for once in your goddamn life Severus, you should have learnt patience by now," snapped Lucius who was quite evidently staring at his new information with a scowl on his face.

"It's intentional," he suddenly commented, surprise on his face.

"Someone intentionally, placed a spell on him to cause him pain if he displays any form of accidental magic, it was by the looks of it supposed to prevent accidental magic," replied Lucius.

"Someone, you mean Albus bloody Dumbledore?" asked Severus at the same time that Lily stated "Didn't work very well did it,"

Choosing to ignore Severus he responded to Lily's statement instead "I think it was a backup, we removed the spells that suppressed his magic, this was a backup I wouldn't be surprised if it alerts Dumbledore if it comes into action, I've removed it, we can only hope that nothing comes of it, I'm afraid to say that I doubt we'll be so lucky."

"We can always have hope, but what do we do if hope fails," replied Severus recognising that Lily was about to go into some rant about hope can mean everything.

"James Potter is hosting a party in honour of his new heir, Oscar Sirius Potter, Dumbledore will obviously question it, I suppose the outcome is entirely dependent upon Dumbledore's motives for hiding the real boy who lived were/are and how much information James Potter is willing to divulge which I wouldn't be surprised to find out that to be everything and anything, especially to the glorious leader of the light," replied Lucius.

"So you think James may come after Harry, even though he disowned him?" asked Lily, though she thought that once a person was disowned it was permanent.

"A Disowning officially is permanent, but there is a loop hole, that until either a month has passed or a child is entered into another magical family with significant standing the disownment could be reversed with or without your permission," replied Lucius calmly.

"So basically I could still lose my son?" asked Lily sadly at the thought of James getting a hold of the small boy.

"We can try to avoid it, first we must see what happens or if it even comes to trying to find ways around it," replied Lucius.

"So Harry is okay, what was wrong with him, what was the spell?" asked Lily hoping to look into it.

"I'm not sure actually, it's gone, I've triple checked there are no more spells on your son, he's going to be okay, I would ask of you to stay in the wizarding world especially if James goes ahead with his petition, you're going to need to show you're going to keep him in the wizarding world it will work in your favour," replied Lucius.

"Okay," murmured Lily in return.

"Good, well if that is all I will be taking my leave, good afternoon Severus, Lily," replied Lucius curtly before stepping through the floo and disappearing.

"Would you like to stay Lily, the cribs still transfigured and you'd be no problem?" offered Severus though he was struggling to meet the witch's eyes.

"Look at me Sev," replied Lily, tearing her attention away from the sleeping form of her son whom Lucius had left snuggled into one of the armchairs, to the dark haired wizard whom she had noticed was avoiding look at her. It took Severus a moment before he could look at, she could tell it was taking everything he was to stare at her face.

"Sev why did you tell me?" she asked him knowing that it wasn't a very Slytherin move to make, and most people would have chosen to keep it a secret before risking it damaging their relationship.

"I couldn't keep it from you Lily, I just couldn't look at you, knowing what I'd done, pretending to be some sort of hero, after it was all my fault, if I hadn't have told the prophecy, he wouldn't have come after you, Potter wouldn't have…" begun Severus before the redheaded witch cut him of shock across her face.

"That's what this is about? Severus that is not your fault, James' actions are no one's fault but his own, least of all yours, so don't blame yourself for that, I certainly don't blame you for that," replied Lily her face betraying her feelings of hurt and shock.

"I'm going to just stay in my lab for the rest of the day, you have free run of the house," replied Severus to Lily before clicking his fingers and an elf appeared, "If we have visitors get me immediately," commanded Severus before the elf bowed its head and disappeared. Severus nodded in Lily's direction and begun to move away.

"Why?" asked Lily quickly, knowing that he was doing this to avoid her.

"I have a potions master, people demand potions, I provide them," replied Severus not even bothering to turn to look at her.

"Don't you want to spend the day with us?" asked Lily knowing that he was hurt, and she was slightly to blame for that.

"Why would you want to spend the day with a death eater Lily?" asked Severus before he stepped through the warded door to his lab, and it closed behind him.

"Severus wait!" exclaimed Lily stepping towards the door, upon attempt she verified her belief that she couldn't enter through the wards. "Severus come back up here, I want to talk to you!" she called through the wooden door. She knew he could hear her and was choosing to ignore her. Her rant continued and when she finally screamed "I know you can hear me Snape, at least come up here and hear me out," argued Lily with the empty space in front of her. Severus took this moment to step through the door looking slightly shocked at her outburst.

"Lily I would appreciate some quietness whilst I work on my potions," replied Severus trying his best to avoid the discussion that he could see coming.

"I want to talk to you," replied Lily.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you," the man countered even though his eyes betrayed him.

"Severus I want you to help me understand, I want you tell me the story, without me getting angry at you, and without you rushing it," replied Lily firmly.

He sighed before reluctantly allowing them both to take a seat next to each other on one of the larger chairs in his front room and he begun to explain to her everything, in miniscule detail. After he'd finished, the parts of the story that shocked her wasn't his betrayal as she'd had all week to come to terms with that, it was his blatant willingness to risk his life to save her own. Whilst Severus embraced himself for her to declare that she'd never forgive him, and she'd never feel the same way about the greasy haired git, her reaction surprised him.

"Sev I've been thinking about it, a lot actually, and I forgive you, no one got hurt and you tried your best to make up for your mistakes so I don't think it's fair to blame you for everything that happened," replied Lily, and as Severus was about to reply she raised her hand and stopped him.

"I loved you in school as well, though I didn't think you'd ever feel the same," continued Lily and he successfully interrupted her this time.

"I think we both were under that impression of the other person then," replied Severus quietly, knowing that she'd selected that part of his statement which allowed him to presume she no longer loved him.

"Things change though Sev, the things we've gone through, they change us, I'm a different person to the person I was at school Sev," answered Lily as she calmly begun to try to figure out how to say what she was trying to say.

"I don't think that changes anything for me Lily, I love you no matter how you have changed, your still the kind, loving Gryffindor I was in love with at school, I've seen you with your son, he could ask for no better a mother," replied Severus at Lily's look which he knew meant she was about to deny what he had said he continued.

"Yes you have made mistakes, yes the moment Potter turned abusive you should have left, but even Gryffindor's get scared, and the law is built for women to be under their husbands thumbs, and its wrong, but unfortunately there is nothing I can do about it," replied Severus, as he hesitantly but his hand on her knee in a comforting gesture.

"Thank you," murmured Lily knowing that what he had said was true, for she'd never known him to be one who would lie.

"I love you Lily, and I know I don't deserve you, but I will spend the rest of my life, if you'll let me, making it up to you," replied Severus, to the man's surprise the witch leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss wasn't deep, it was gentle though it managed to display their feelings quite well. To Lily's surprise he wasn't actually a bad kisser, better than James though she knew which of them would have more experience in that department of life.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay so I've just looked over my outline, and I've decided that I'm guessing circa 20 chapters before we reach Hogwarts, this is prone to change, and can be influenced through reviews or PM messages so please request how you'd like me to do this, if you're enjoying the child central fic, or would prefer us to reach Hogwarts within (insert preferred time span here) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, now that exams are over I can hopefully promise you a new chapter within a few days.**_


	10. Osculum - The Kiss

_**Authors Note:**_ _**Okay so this chapter is slightly shorter than the last one, but still I hope that you enjoy it, I'm aiming to publish at least 1 chapter a day, and this chapter is of major importance. I have asked for many opinions upon how to go about Harry and Oscar and being the BWL. It took a long time, and when I finally narrowed it down to 2 ideas, I chose out of a hat, I hope you enjoy, I'll admit I was rather pleased with the one I pulled out, I have many ideas that will go with it, and it will allow for a unique fic than what other writers have done. Once again I hope you enjoy.**_

 _The kiss wasn't deep, it was gentle though it managed to display their feelings quite well. To Lily's surprise, he wasn't actually a bad kisser, better than James though she knew which of them would have more experience in that department of life._

To say Severus Snape was shocked would be the understatement of the century. He could only appreciate his ability to keep his emotions in control, or else it would have been even more embarrassing if he had just have sat there whilst she kissed him. Deciding to take a chance, after all, he may not get to do this again, he leant slightly forward and his left hand reached for cheek whilst the other arm went for support behind her back. Severus Snape had officially entered heaven, all he could smell was her, all he could feel was pure happiness, he was kissing Lily Evans and she initiated it.

When they pulled apart both of them were slightly breathless and a blush quickly adorned Lily's features. "Wow," stated Lily slightly lost for words, and to think she'd been worried he'd have pulled away. "Not so bad yourself," smirked Severus trying to break the newly formed tension between the two of them.

"I don't know what to say, Sev, I'm sorry I just," replied Lily breaking off not knowing what to say and was slightly embarrassed at how forward she'd been. She'd just left a marriage and was already throwing herself at another man.

"Lily I wanted you to do that, you wouldn't believe how much I wanted you to do that," replied Severus as he grasped her hand gently and pulled her back to face him.

"I…" stumbled Lily not knowing what to say.

"It's okay, take your time, I'm in no rush," replied Severus as he caressed her arm with his right hand.

"I was ready to tell you, how I felt, when you called me that name, you broke my heart, I was in love with you and you broke me," replied Lily tears in her eyes as she confessed to the dark haired wizard. Severus struggled to swallow, she felt that way since school? How could he have called her that name? He betrayed her not only with the prophecy but at school as well.

"I'm sorry Lily, I can't do this," replied Severus fear flashing across his face as he pulled his arm away from her, and begun to subtly move away from her.

"What do you mean you mean you can't do this?" asked Lily hurt flashing across her face as she struggled to contain her emotions.

"I thought I could, but you can do better than this, you can do better than both myself and Potter, I betrayed you, how can you trust me not to do that again?" asked Severus knowing that he would never, could never do that to her again, but she was being too trusting to loyal, and whilst he appreciated it, he couldn't take her for granted. She did deserve better if you asked him but it was her Gryffindor Stubbornness or maybe even luck on his side that she wasn't going to be pushed away so easily.

"Because I know you Sev, and I know that you could never betray me…" begun Lily but he interrupted her.

"You didn't think that last week," he replied his face showing his feelings as he tried to look away from her.

"I was hurt, it was a shock, I was worried about everything else and it was so easy to blame you Sev, and I'm so sorry, and I will try to make it up to you Sev, please forgive me, we can work to earn one another's forgiveness but you already have it Sev, deep down you probably had it just after you told me, fear makes people do careless things, we both have been through a war, we can fix ourselves together Sev," answered Lily feeling slightly uncomfortable with the sudden declaration of feelings session going on.

"I love you Lily, so so much, I can't lose you again," replied Severus.

"You won't Sev, I promise you, you won't lose me," replied Lily as she leant into him, he wrapped his arms around her waste and they just sat there, holding one another they both contemplated their actions and their decisions.

2 Days Later: The Potter Party

The party was a success, people were fawning over Oscar as if he were a king, which in James' eyes he was. That was until Dumbledore arrived, James turned to him and welcomed him inside with a bright smile.

"I was wondering if we could have a word in private James?" asked Dumbledore his voice void of any emotions, but his face reflected upon the seriousness of his request. James quickly ushered him into a room just off the ballroom which was one of the manors many empty offices.

"What happened to Harry?" asked Dumbledore immediately not wasting any time. James sighed, he knew somebody would ask about the other boy, but why did it have to be Dumbledore of all people.

"I got rid of him, he was wasting my time when I could spend it all on my son, my better, more powerful son, you of all people have to understand that it was for the greater good," replied James.

"And your wife, what does she have to say about this, where is Lily, I didn't notice her at the party?" asked Dumbledore wondering how Lily could have allowed such a thing to happen.

"My wife is no more, the paperwork went through a few hours ago it's all official, it cannot be undone, Harry and Lily have been removed from my family tree, my former sons disownment went well and Lily chose her side, she served me with a divorce, end of discussion me and Oscar are both better off without them," countered James, his uncaring attitude had Albus slightly worried.

"YOU DID WHAT?" exclaimed Albus mortified.

"Harry was a waste of space, he was inferior to his brother, I did the right thing and got rid of the useless whelp," exclaimed James.

"No! NO! NO! How could you!" Exclaimed Dumbledore.

"My plans, my plan! The master plan, the prophecy is doomed, you have lost us our greatest weapon you idiotic fool!" bellowed Dumbledore. James looked shocked at the man's sudden outburst what was so special about the useless child, he hadn't even displayed any signs of accidental magic.

"What are you on about you fool, Oscar, my son is the boy who lived, the other child is gone, we can now focus our attention solely upon Oscar, today is a good day for the light," replied James not seeing what the big deal is.

"Harry is the boy who lived you, idiot, I lied to you, there was a plan set forth and you have ruined it you fool!" exclaimed Albus his magic raging.

"What? No Oscar is the powerful one, he did the accidental magic he is the prophecized child, my greatest son, have you been drinking Albus?" asked James heavily set in denial.

"DRINKING! How dare you! Harry was supposed to be left in the dark, if we focused on Oscar, Harry would try harder to prove his worth, if you have lost him then you have soiled all of our plans!" exclaimed Albus mortified.

"Whose plans Albus, and how could you lie to me you great fool!?" barked James his own anger flaring in response the man's betrayal.

"My plans boy, my plans that would make your son, you, your family famous, the saviours of the wizarding world, and you have lost the boy, the key to it all, thrown him away like garbage,"

"YOU LIED TO EVERYONE? YOU ANNOUNCED THAT OSCAR WAS THE BOY WHO LIVED WHEN YOU KNEW, THAT IT WAS HARRY?" roared James his own anger flaring.

"WHERE IS HE JAMES, WHERE DID YOU SEND HIM?" Asked Dumbledore angered to an extreme.

"Lily took him, to the muggle world," replied James.

"THE MUGGLE WORLD?" barked Dumbledore horrified. It was at that moment that Sirius came running into the room. The entire house had heard their argument.

"Black leave now," commanded Dumbledore.

"You have just screamed to the entire house, that Harry is the boy who lived, the real boy who lived, the entire world will know by morning, I doubt that I am the problem here Dumbledore," replied Sirius curtly, Dumbledore paled.

"We have to obliviate them, now, step to it, they cannot know," replied Dumbledore his voice at a much lower volume now.

"It's too late, people were already apparating out," replied Sirius.

"We need to do damage control," replied Albus at the same time that James demanded, "I need my son back!"

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **So, what did we think? I hope you enjoyed it, please favourite, follow but most of all review, I love reading your comments they really do make my day. I love reading your advice and suggestions they allow the fic to go in the direction that the audience (You) want it to go in. Once again thanks for reading. ~TheUniversalShipper~**_


	11. Nuntium - News

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay so I haven't updated as much as**_ **I wanted too, I had wanted to update this yesterday, but I had to factory reset my laptop, and it removed word, and then I couldn't find my disc set to download it again, and I refuse to write on anything but word. So yeah I found it, and Words back** **so I should hopefully be updating more often, I hope you enjoy this chapter it is more reactions to the news as we find out where peoples loyalties lie.**

" _We need to do damage control," replied Albus at the same time that James demanded, "I need my son back!"_

"I don't think it's going to be that easy," replied Black curtly, knowing that despite the fact that for the last two years he'd been on James' side, Harry was better off away from his father, James cared for nothing but fame. But Oscar was his godson, his responsibility and James had cared for him, Remus had failed to protect Harry that wasn't his problem. But now Sirius was worried, if Oscar wasn't the boy who lived what James think of him now may no longer be the same as before.

Dumbledore pushed through the door past Sirius, the two remaining wizards who were still recovery from the shock could only panic as they knew that even Dumbledore could not control this. The press would eat it up like free candy.

"We need to get him back, do you think Dumbledore could get him back for us?" asked James unsure of how he was going to do this.

"James I don't think we should underestimate this, Lily is not known to be careless nor is she stupid, she was one of the best in are year for a reason, and if she doesn't want you to have Harry, then I think we're going to need a more concrete plan than going out there and demanding she gives us him back," replied Sirius solemnly.

"You're a genius Sirius, demand him back, it's as simple as that," replied James his voice lighter and his aura much happier.

"No James it's not as simple as you or Dumbledore demanding that she return your son, whom you disowned legally he isn't your son James," replied Sirius calmly.

"But she's a muggleborn, we simply use that against her," replied James.

"Since when were we prejudice against muggleborns," grumbled Sirius not liking the person James had become.

"Since it will help us get the true boy who lived back in are hands, we simply use the world, the people to demand that she return my son to me, the people after all will want him to be raised properly, with his rightful father," replied James his voice firm and confidence, overconfidence oozing from his magic.

Sirius however was looking for a way out, he'd been looking for a way out since this all begun, but he loved his godson, and he couldn't leave him with this monstrosity of a father, he couldn't break his oath to protect his godson either.

Despite the fact that up until now Sirius knew that James would never lay a hand on his younger son, now though, Sirius was unsure which is why he knew he would have no choice but to stay, if only for Oscar.

By the time Sirius had thought through everything he noticed that James had already he left him, and was now doing god knows what, Sirius couldn't even begin to imagine the obvious fury that his once best friend would be experiencing.

Sirius black rushed from the room to do some damage control of his own, damage control to protect his godson. He found himself blaming someone for this horrifying scenario, for the loss of his best friend, the danger which it posed to both his godson and his godson's brother, for getting rid of Remus, the blame lay solely with Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius' blood boiled at the thought. And then to himself, after all he had always believed it was his fault, despite what anyone had said to convince him otherwise, he doubted that he'd ever blame anyone but himself.

He'd been the one that introduced them to Peter at the table, he'd been the one that suggested swapping secret keepers, him. Now it was going to have cost James his son, and his wife, and Sirius knew in time James would regret his actions, but as usual when it came to Lily Evans, James always realised things too late.

The reaction to the news the following morning was very unique and people chose to react in very different ways:

THE BURROW: Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, West Country, England

Molly Weasley along with her 7 children and her husband had just taken a seat around their dining table after a long shouting match to get many of the children out of bed, breakfast was served.

"Charlie you'll be gnoming the garden this morning," Molly had just said when the family owl crashed into the window.

"Get that will you Percy?" asked Molly as her third oldest rose from the table to receive the paper. The boy pulled the paper from the bird and allowed it back out of the window after feeding it a piece of broken bread. As he read the headline his mouth dropped, the view must have been quite comedic as both the twins begun laughing.

"Mum, Dad, you need to see this," replied Percy as he rushed back to the table to give his father the paper.

Arthur presuming it couldn't be that bad spared a glance at the headline of the Daily Prophet and shocked filled his face "OSCAR POTTER NOT THE BOY WHO LIVED".

"Dad do you think it's true?" asked Percy himself just as shocked.

"What?" asked the rest of the table including Molly as her husband handed her the news paper.

"Who even is Harry Potter?" asked Percy a moment later, "I didn't even know Oscar had a brother," continued Percy as he looked between his parents.

"James keeps him hidden, something about concentrating on Oscar more, this will only backfire in his direction Molly, perhaps we should attempt to contact him, show are undivided support?" suggested Arthur.

"I will contact Albus, we need to know what the Order is going to do about it," replied Molly as she left to write a note Arthur quickly behind her.

"How could he disown a child just because his younger one is more powerful?" asked Arthur struggling to understand how someone could do what James had done.

"It's not for us to neither speculate nor judge, we need them, we need to be on their side, they can help us," replied Molly.

"I'm not sure I want the help of that man," countered Arthur but at the glare his wife sent him, he nodded weakly and returned to his children leaving the woman to write her message.

POTTER MANOR: Undisclosed Fidelius Location

"SIRIUS BLACK LOOK AT THIS!" shouted James into thin air expecting the man to come running. Sirius did come, though at a slower pace than James was expecting. He handed the man the paper and Sirius read through it carefully.

"I'm surprised how they got the majority of the facts correct," murmured Sirius as he continued to read the last paragraph.

"THE FACTS, they made me look like a monster, an abusive parent, someone easily manipulated, they ruined my reputation, there ruining my family name," replied James outraged.

"Is that all you care about?" asked Sirius sadly.

"Excuse me?" asked James horrified at what his friend was doing, questioning him, how dare he.

"Your son is a public spectacle, your other son is missing, and all you care about is your reputation, DO RIGHT BY YOUR FAMILY FOR ONCE IN YOUR GODDAMN LIFE," roared Sirius angry himself.

"YOU LET ALBUS LIE TO YOU, YOU FAILED TO TREAT THEM BOTH EASILY, YOU LIVED UP THE EXPECTATIONS OF MY BLOODY FAMILY WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER SAY JAMES!" roared Black angrily choosing not to give the man a chance to reply.

"I was doing what I thought what was right for the Wizarding World," countered James unsure of what to say and already feeling immensely guilty.

"That just doesn't cut it James, I need space and you need to seriously take a long rethink about your entire existence," replied Sirius as his belongs quickly appeared by his side, and with a curt nod the man exited the room and a moment later James felt his wards triggering as the man left.

LONGBOTTOM MANOR: Undisclosed Location

"Alice darling have you seen this?" asked Frank as he handed the paper to his wife.

Reading the title the witch inhaled sharply and begun reading "Potters conducting A WITCH HUNT for LILY?" Exclaimed Alice angrily.

"Potter is expecting are aid Alice," replied Frank solemnly.

"Well he shall not have it," snapped Alice angrily.

"Darling you must understand that we have to do what is best for our family, for Neville," countered Frank gently not liking this position anymore than his wife.

"Then we go neutral, the war is over Frank, and if Lily has the boy who lived, why side with Potter," replied Alice.

"She's all alone, with no money no power no nothing, James will get his son back," replied Frank cautiously.

"She isn't alone," countered Alice.

"What do you mean?" asked Frank.

"She has other friends beyond those 4 fools, and I have a name for you, Severus Snape," replied Alice.

"They fell out Alice, what makes you so sure of that?" asked Frank knowing that his wife wasn't often known to be wrong.

"Because I know my best friend Frank, and I will stand by the people who have always stood by me, I love you Frank I do, but you will not ask me to go against my friends, you won't like the outcome," countered the Gryffindor as she rose from the table. Frank took a gulp knowing he'd angered his wife.

"I would never go against you Alice, nor would I ask you to betray your friends, I was simply stating the obvious, if you believe we must find you friend then I will do everything I can to aid you Alice," replied Frank as he tried to calm his wife down. In response he got a nod and a weakened smile, Alice and Lily had been friends throughout the majority of their time at Hogwarts and he knew better than to split the Gryffindor girls up.

Spinners End: Cokeworth, England,

Lily and Severus both poured over their personal copy of the daily prophet with disdain. Which was only increased when Lily's copy of Witch Weekly arrived to show the speculation that James were an abusive partner and father.

It was James statement that had them both worried "I will be doing everything in my power, to rescue my son, our saviour from the Muggle world, my former wife has not got the capabilities to raise such a special, and precious child, Harry Potter belongs in the Wizarding World, for everyone to help to make him a symbol that represents we shall not be afraid of the dark, for if a child can be so good, so pure to defeat it, we all can."

"What do we do?" asked Lily turning to Severus worriedly.

"We speak to our allies, those who stand by us, the Malfoy's will help us, what about your friends?" asked Severus looking cautiously at Lily as she spoon fed the boy sat in the configured high chair.

"Alice is a possibility, but they are extremely loyal to the light, and to Dumbledore, Frank especially, they also need to think of their own son Sev," replied Lily unsure of where her friends loyalty's would now lie, it wasn't that she doubted her, it was that she wanted her friend to pick the right decision for her own family.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Not as long as I had wanted it to be at first but I like where I ended it, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, I'm hoping to update again within the next few days. Thanks for reading, please review they really do make my day! And I'm calling for a vote, before we find out anything about Harry's new upbringing, with Severus as a father figure and Lily as his mother, do we think Gryffindor Harry or Slytherin Harry? Vote in reviews, THANKS!**_


	12. Filium meum - My Son

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **So, after reading all your reviews we may as well have a unanimous vote for Slytherin Harry. Only one person voted for Gryffindor, which I normally choose not to select certain reviewers because afterall people are entitled to their own opinion. But I'm choosing to tell you all now, and no one can change my mind on this fact. The review someone gave**_ _"_ Gryffindor Harry all the way because Slytherin would turn him bad and Gryffindor would show that he is a good person _"_ __ _ **so no, my opinion is that this vote is invalid, because I am so mad that people think this. Just because someone is in Slytherin does not make them evil. Personally I'd describe myself as ambitious I want to be a surgeon, does that make me evil? No. Cunning, well I can be, but that doesn't make people evil either. Is Horace Slughorn Evil? He fought against Evil in the battle of Hogwarts. Andromeda Tonks was a pure-blooded former Slytherin, yet she married a Muggle and she wasn't evil. Severus Snape is a Slytherin though his canon self is widely discussed and argued and everyone has their own opinions, he was not evil. He may not have been good, but he wasn't evil. So just because someone is in Slytherin they are not by default evil. Just because someone is a Gryffindor they are not always loyal (Peter Pettigrew), Hufflepuffs are not always weak (Cedric Diggory) and Ravenclaws, well I can't name a Ravenclaw who isn't clever I'm afraid. By now you get my point, and so forth I am officially banning that belief from this story, I'm going to have at least one character of each house (bar possibly Ravenclaw) defy their houses expectations, because no person is always going to be a perfectly designed member of their house. I hope you enjoy.**_

" _Alice is a possibility, but they are extremely loyal to the light, and to Dumbledore, Frank especially, they also need to think of their own son Sev," replied Lily unsure of where her friends loyalty's would now lie, it wasn't that she doubted her, it was that she wanted her friend to pick the right decision for her own family._

"I can't believe that he's instilled a witch hunt to get Harry back," replied Severus, "Actually I can believe it, I just didn't think it would work," continued Severus as he watched with a small smile on his face as Lily had her entire attention focused on her young son.

The three were interrupted when Severus felt his wards flare and Abraxas and Lucius Malfoy stepped through them, it was a few moments later when they rushed into the room.

"We have a problem," stated Lucius before his father could even formulate a response.

"What do you mean, oh that paper yeah we've seen that," replied Severus.

"No, not the blasted paper though that's a problem in its own right, Potter has the Minister and Dumbledore on his side there demanding a legal search for the boy, you have to do something," replied Lucius.

"Like what?" asked Lily hoping that the blonde's or Severus had a plan, she couldn't lose her son.

"I have an idea, I spoke to Severus about it, but he said he wasn't going to ask you unless there was no other choice, which at this stage, there isn't," replied Abraxas.

"What?" asked Lily looking between Abraxas and Severus intrigued?

"James Potter only has claim in his son, even through disownment because the boy shares his blood and is a minor," replied Abraxas.

"Are you suggesting that I emancipate my 3 year old son?" asked Lily mortified they'd suggest such a thing.

"No, it wouldn't work, I'm suggesting you have someone blood adopt your son," replied Abraxas.

"Blood adoption, I thought blood magic was forbidden, that's why it's in the restricted section and only minimum knowledge on the subject, how would it even work?" asked Lily knowing that even her study of wizarding knowledge hadn't taken her that far.

"It's perfectly legal actually, it's just not commonly used, it requires a great deal of power and a great sacrifice," replied Abraxas.

"A great sacrifice?" asked Lily knowing that her son had power, but what was he expected to sacrifice.

"On the hosts behalf, blood adoption changes everything, it would change Harry's appearance and I can't tell you how much, it would make Harry somebody else's son completely, he would have no ties to James, James would have no son called Harry, Harry would be biologically the son of somebody else," replied Abraxas.

"So I would lose my son?" asked Lily knowing that if it came to it, to protect him from his father she'd give him up, even if it took everything that she was, she could give him up if that was the best thing for him.

"No, you would simply share your son with another man," replied Abraxas.

"Whom are you suggesting for this?" asked Lily knowing that it couldn't be the man himself, his entire family were purebloods even if he was not prejudice he'd never willingly have a half-blood son.

"Me," murmured Severus though he couldn't look at her.

"What?" asked Lily surprised that he'd want children.

"We knew it was always a possibility that it would come to this, so I brought it up with Severus a few days ago, he has enough power and as head of house no one could question his authority on the subject, Harry would effectively be his heir, and therefore untouchable, the ministry, Dumbledore nor James Potter would have any claim over him," replied Abraxas.

"And you're willing to do this?" asked Lily turning to Severus awaiting his input.

"Yes," replied Severus not indicating in any way that he was willing to further his statement by giving an explanation.

"Are you sure?" asked Lily not willing to do this, if it meant going against his wishes.

"This is a big decision Lily, but I've gone through it with him, he understands the consequences of this decision," replied Abraxas attempting to bring Lily's attention of the man.

"Consequences to Sev?" asked Lily worried.

"Harry would in effect become his heir," replied Abraxas.

"Are you sure your okay with that Sev?" asked Lily looking to the man whom had reached for the cup of the floor to give to the boy.

"It is in effect no different Lily, he would be biologically my child, in every way, my son, I want you both to be safe, and I'll do whatever it takes, but I ask one thing off you," replied Severus.

Lily who had turned to Abraxas quickly whom was shocked, he didn't know Severus was going to ask for something.

"We will be right back; we're going to have to do it today I have the potion at home and I need at least 3 viewers who are not involved in the process to act as witnesses," replied Abraxas as he and Lucius swept out of the room.

"What is it you want me to do Sev, what do you want?" asked Lily surprised and puzzled as to what he could want from her.

"I want you to stay with me," replied Severus quietly she could tell the Slytherin was nervous enough about everything without the tension between them that remained from there romantic interaction.

"What do you mean Sev?" asked Lily.

"I don't want you to leave, if I do this I don't want you to take him from me, I want you both to stay Lily, not here of course not here, but I want you to stay," replied Severus.

"Is that all?" asked Lily slightly relieved, not that she'd been expecting him to ask something ridiculous he just seemed overly nervous for such a demand.

"I thought that was a lot to ask," he replied his voice just more than a murmur.

"Sev after today he's our son, and I wouldn't even think about taking him away from you Sev," replied Lily noting that she hadn't actually answered both his questions.

"And you?" asked Sev knowing he walking a thin line.

"Sev, I..." stumbled Lily trying to think of what to say to the man.

"Not necessarily like that, my family home is big enough that you'd never have to see me, I just want to know that you're safe Lily, and Harry, you do realise the danger that the world knowing he is the boy who lived will now cause?" questioned Severus.

"Of course I do, it was Oscar last week now it's Harry," replied Lily harshly.

"I know, I just don't want Harry to lose you," commented Severus before adding on the end in a quieter voice "And neither do I."

"You won't, I promise Sev, I accept your requests," replied Lily letting a small smile spread across her face.

They took a moment to think to themselves, when Lily thought of a question to ask him "So how does this work?" asked Lily though she had expected Severus to answer it, instead Abraxas who was walking into the room answered the question for her.

"It's argued to be dark magic, but it's not really magic, it's a rune ritual, which uses blood as its main ingredient like the vast majority of world rituals," replied Abraxas.

"So you need Harry's blood?" asked Lily.

"We need a sample of all three of your blood," replied Lucius pulling his wand from his holder as he stepped towards Severus as his wife holding a young blonde haired boy stepped into the room as there 3rd witness.

After having taken all three blood samples Abraxas placed a grim looking potion on the table and begun putting the samples into it.

It took several minutes before the ritual was completed, the adult wizards and a young Draco stared at the sleeping child waiting for the affects to take place.

"I hope he doesn't get the nose," commented Severus randomly as he subconsciously reached for his own. Lily snickered slightly, before nudging him gently.

"It's not that bad Sev," replied Lily grinning at him.

"You're the only one who believes so trust me," countered Lucius trying to hide his own smile with his trademark smirk. Severus sent a glare in Lucius' direction whilst Lily attempted to hide her blush. They were interrupted by Narcissa.

"His hair," she stated simply as the attention of the adults in the room was returned to the sleeping boy, as his brown hair went much darker, almost black like Severus' own yet it didn't go completely black, presumably lightened by his mothers own hair.

His facial features changed, to give him a more defined look, as to the gratitude of both Severus and secretly Lily, his nose didn't change. His skin went slightly paler, and Severus could only hope that his eyes remained as his mothers emerald colour. No more changes seemed to take place, which was until Draco threw whatever toy it was that he was holding and it went flying at one of the glass cabinets which shattered. The damage was easily repaired but the noise had woken young Harry.

The little boy tried to sit up, his mother helped him and a grin appeared on her face as she took in the new appearance of her young son, hers and Severus' son. She could no longer see James Potter in the boy at all. His hair was a bit wild, but it didn't look untameable and nothing like it had once been.

Severus let out a breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and he smiled with relief as he looked between mother and son, two sets of emerald green eyes staring at each. He finally had a family, and the only thing left to do, was to make sure he kept them both. He'd die for his family that was sure, the boy who had ridden him of his bond to Voldemort, the boy who was his son, his heir, his flesh and blood. Little did he know the changes that would come to his life, all from this one moment.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _**Okay so I tried to not do a cliff hanger, and I was tempted on doing a cliff hanger for the eyes, and then changing them to dark ones like Sev' but I chose green because I just thought I would, I love green eyes so here we are. I do hope you enjoyed, and I do apologise for the rant in the first Authors Note. Thank you for reading please REVIEW. Thanks!**_


	13. Arbitriums - Decisions

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay, here goes nothing, I've become a bit busy at the moment, so my updates are a bit random, I'm literally writing when I have spare time, so apologies for not being able to stick to a schedule. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _He'd die for his family that was sure, the boy who had ridden him of his bond to Voldemort, the boy who was his son, his heir, his flesh and blood. Little did he know the changes that would come to his life, all from this one moment._

"So then, I think we need to make a formal announcement, that should stop people from kicking off," replied Lucius knowing that it wasn't the best of plans but he could not think of anything to better it.

"Stop them from kicking off, they'll argue back that the boy who lived now has a death eater father," countered Severus, knowing that nothing would be able to stop people from gossiping and complaining, not that he cared of others opinions, except for a select few.

"Well I know of a spell that can block memories from Veritaserum and now that the dark mark is gone, it shouldn't even come to that, you can fully testify for yourself, we won't need the meddling fools help anymore, it's not like he could even testify against you, there's no dark mark," replied Abraxas knowing that the ministry couldn't arrest him after Dumbledore's testimony previously and the man being able to show that he doesn't actually have a dark mark.

"I can just see the headlines," murmured Narcissa thinking of a social angle.

"Oh, like what?" asked Severus knowing that she wasn't one for stating the obvious.

"Death Eater and his bastard son escape Ministry Clutches," she replied before continuing "Death Eater claims bastard son in the boy who lived."

"So what do we do then?" asked Severus.

"Whatever you choose to do Dumbledore's going to come after you, and he's going to be aware you're a lot harder to manipulate that James Potter," replied Abraxas.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Severus though he could pretty much already guess what the older Malfoy was suggesting.

"Announce to the world, that you've adopted Harry, you're getting married, and then disappear," replied Abraxas.

"Disappear completely?" asked Narcissa at the same time Lily spluttered "MARRIED?"

"Doesn't really have to be true, and you don't have to disappear completely, just drop of the radar, go back home Sev, rebuild your family's reputation," replied Abraxas.

"And when Harry turns 11?" asked Severus knowing they couldn't hide forever.

"Get a job at Hogwarts, Potion Masters are hard to find and your one of the best, Dumbledore would jump at the chance to try and get you under his thumb, you could protect Harry, and Draco," replied Abraxas.

"It's not a bad plan Severus, it is at least one that you should be considering," added Lucius well aware that his father's plan was most likely going to be the best option that they had or at least the best one that they would be able to come up with under such pressure and limited time.

"We will give you a moment to think, but you do know we'll have no choice about making the statement?" questioned Abraxas as composed himself, and prepared to walk out and leave them to talk to one another in private.

"Run it, sooner this blows over the better," replied Severus, Lily's mouth dropped they were going to announce to the world she was marrying him?

The four Malfoy's walked out, Draco looking back over his mother's shoulder, Severus turned back to look at Lily and Harry.

"We would have had no choice over the article, you know that," stated Severus no question in his tone. After a moment the red head nodded, though the shock was still clearly evident.

"Abraxas' plan isn't a bad one either, we could avoid the fame and press for a while, at least until Harry turns eleven, and needs to go to school," continued Severus knowing that it was the marriage part that was freaking the former Gryffindor out.

"It's just pretend Lily, you don't actually have to marry me," he continued as she was yet to respond to him, he took a step closer to her, so there was only a small gap between them hoping that she would trust him enough to talk to him.

"It's not that Sev, everything's just changing so fast, and it only feels like yesterday James was hurting Harry, and I know it's not very Gryffindor like, but I'm scared Sev, he's powerful, publically, politically, and he's not as stupid as you think he is," replied Lily as she wrapped her arms around him. The gesture shocked Severus, but he quickly reacted and attempted to console the redhead though he didn't have much experience so he doubted he'd have much of an impact.

"I promise you I will protect both of you, on my magic if need be Lily," replied Severus fully prepared to take the oath. He felt her shake her head in his embrace as she stuttered out that he needn't do such a thing.

"I trust you," she murmured as she looked directly at him, knowing that he would never be able to bring himself to betray her or their son again.

"Then you agree, that this is the best of our options?" he asked her, waiting for her clarification.

"Yes," she replied as she pushed away from him to reach for her son.

"I will begin preparations, I would pack whatever you brought with you, we'll be leaving today," he replied as he walked briskly out the room, wand in his hand already casting incantations.

Lily carried Harry upstairs after quickly tidying up behind them. She was climbing up the stairs when a large black trunk flew down past her, and she luckily managed to lean into the side to avoid it hitting her.

Lily must have taken a maximum of half an hour to change herself, her son and pack there things but when she stepped back out of the now bare room, with her case shrunken in her pocket and her son on her hip. The hall was empty, the frames and already sparse person possessions were missing. The bare furniture remained but as she stepped down the stairs the differences were clear. The room which she knew to be his office had its door open and besides a desk was empty.

She jumped slightly startled when the door to what had been his potions lab slammed open. Cases after cases flew up the stairs and out of the door and begun to shrink themselves down and carefully land into a larger black case.

The cases kept coming for what must have been at least 5 minutes before Severus stepped out looking as pale as usual.

"Well," he begun as the last cases shrunk themselves down and placed themselves into the black case, "I'm ready to leave, are you?" he asked Lily his gaze fixing on the redheaded woman.

"Ready if you are," she replied as Harry gurgled in delight at the display of magic that Severus had been doing.

"I will have to program the wards to accept you," replied Severus simply.

"What will we have to do?" asked Lily not sure how the wards on pure-blooded homes worked, or which wards would be in place.

"Harry will be accepted automatically as heir, I will simply have to tell them to accept you to, it won't take long, and you won't have to do anything," replied Severus as he picked up the case.

"I will have to apparate us," he stated as he stepped towards the redhead and his son, as she nodded he put his arm around her waist, pulling her in towards him, Lily felt the familiar tug at her navel as the three of them spun.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay I know this is quite short, I think it's the shortest chapter so far actually but I decided that this was a nice place to leave it, next chapter we will be at Prince Manor, and I haven't decided how I am going to describe it. I will hopefully be updating this within 1-2 days as I said at the beginning I'm literally writing in any spare time that I get. Thank you for reading and please review any ideas, I've been thoroughly enjoying some of the suggestions you guys/girls have come up with so far. Thanks!**_


	14. No One Will Hurt Me Now

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **Sorry this update took a while, but to make up for it, this chapter is the longest one so far, by quite a bit. I do hope you enjoy, I will begin writing the next chapter ASAP. Thank you! And Enjoy. x**_

" _I will have to apparate us," he stated as he stepped towards the redhead and his son, as she nodded he put his arm around her waist, pulling her in towards him, Lily felt the familiar tug at her navel as the three of them spun._

Lily took a moment to find her bearings, side apparition was definitely not one of her favourite past times, but she knew it had been necessary as she didn't know where they were going, and she'd have needed to be keyed into the wards.

Once through the wards the three of them appeared in the middle of a garden, plants were dead around them. Severus quickly flicked his wand, and life seemed to return to the grounds. Lily was staring up at a mansion that must rival Malfoy Manor in size, and outshone Potter Manor by a mile.

"The Prince Bloodline is very old, the manor has been in the family since the first descendent from Salazar Slytherin was born," stated Severus answering the red-heads unasked question.

"I have read about them, that would make you what, the first Half Blood in your bloodline?" asked Lily carefully.

"The Half Blood Prince," he stated with a smirk across her face.

"Oh! That's why you used to write it in your books," replied Lily as she pieced the pieces together.

"Well why did you think I wrote it?" he asked with his smirk still evident.

"I thought it was just some Slytherin snobbish pride," she replied with a teasing grin across her face, "Then again now that I think about it, that would be more likely something that Sirius or James would do," she continued.

"Actually no, they both know the significance of the name, I doubt they'd use it in such a manner, even though there jerks, they were raised to respect fellow family bloodlines, even my own," replied Severus curtly.

"I suppose," she replied though she was busy gazing at the large expanse of land that surrounded the manor.

"Let me?" asked Severus indicating to the boy she was holding, Lily passed their son over to his father, Severus grasped Lily's arm and before she knew what was happening, they were stood in a hall that was probably three times the size of the Gryffindor common room if not bigger.

"Welcome, to Prince Manor," was all Severus managed to say before there was a popping sound and two elves appeared in front of them.

"Master Prince, welcome home Sir," stated the older elf.

"It is great to be home," replied Severus though he was not overly fond of discussion with the elves he owned as they had, in his opinion, primitive language skills.

"This is Lily, and my son, Harry," introduced Severus.

"Master has a son?" asked an eager elf as he turned to look at the young boy before offering a bow to the child who knew nothing of what was happening.

"My name is Stone Master Harry and it is a pleasure to meet Masters Heir," he stated curtly as the female elf behind also offered her respect to the three.

"I presume you can easily prepare the manor for our return?" asked Severus knowing that with the sheer number of elves his family owned that it shouldn't be a problem.

"Of course sir, the manor will be fully functioning as soon as possible," he stated, though the statement almost seemed to be a command as the elf clicked his fingers at the end.

"Would Master Severus like a tour, or does he remember the tour Master Cyril gave him as a child?" asked Stone politely as he took a step back away from the three.

"I'm sure that my son, and his mother would like a tour, I will of course accompany you," replied Severus as he saw Lily's hopeful eyes.

"Of course Master, if you'd follow me we can begin the tour," he replied curtly.

After a tour of the majority of the house, the elf stopped outside a set of huge doors which would rival the Great Halls doors in size.

"This is the Prince Library; there are more books in this library than any other ancestral line and Hogwarts," replied the elf proudly as he opened the door.

Severus wished he had a camera or a pensieve to save this memory for ever. Lily's face was something he wanted to remember forever, her mouth dropped into a classic shocked look. But it was the way her eyes showed her delight, her excitement and the formation of one of the biggest smiles he'd ever see on her face from the shocked expression to one of pure amazement.

"Oh my god Sev, this is amazing!" she exclaimed as she stepped into the library with their son still in her arms, Harry had a lock of her red hair clenched in his fist as looked around the room in bewilderment. Books had no meaning to him yet, but the bright lights and colours that were scattered around the room were of great fascination to the young child.

"Well you will have all the time you wish to spend, reading as much and whatever you like, though I would stray from the dark arts section, my ancestors were not always good people," he replied solemnly, he knew very little of his family as his mother didn't speak of them, he had only met Cyril Prince once, when they attempted to take him from his mother just before he joined Hogwarts. Though they had been unsuccessful, as despite his hatred for his abusive father, he could never have left his mother alone with the man, and his grandparents had refused to get over her decisions and the mistakes she had made before he was born.

Cyril Prince had been a good man, and in his attempt to turn the family name around, he had been murdered by a death eater when he refused to join up in the beginning of the rise of the dark lord when Severus was barely just in school.

Cyril Prince's wife, Euforia Prince had been a blood purist, who had married into the family from the Black Ancestral line and cared for nothing but money, and possessions. Severus had never asked how their marriage came about, but he doubted that it was love, after all his grandfather was a good, kind-hearted man. He could not say the same for his grandmother Euforia was a self-righteous witch whom he was grateful for having never had to have a relationship with. The woman had died a few months after he first met her.

"How can I ever repay you for helping me Sev, I hate feeling so useless?" asked Lily, truly hating the fact that she was so useless in her current situation, how biased wizarding politics were. How she failed to plan for the worst when she married James Potter, she had lost everything, and now would forever be in the debt of Severus Snape as she could think of no way that she could truly repay her friend.

"What will it take Lily, you don't need to repay me, you have given me a son, there is no greater gift that you could give me Lily, you are my best friend, I don't care for the mistakes you have made, I have made my fair share of them, together we can move on, together we can raise Harry the way he deserves to be raised," replied Severus as he stepped through the library and towards the overwhelmed witch.

"You are a good man Sev, even if you don't believe it yourself," replied Lily as she sent him a small smile.

"But I must warn you Lily, James Potter will use the fact that we are not married against us, Lucius pointed it out before we left Spinners End, James will go to whatever lengths it takes to try and get our son back from you, even now," commented Severus as he watched Lily place Harry on the floor as he had been squirming in her arms.

"Even though the blood adoption is permanent, even though he is your son, why would he want him now?" asked Lily knowing that the James Potter she had known despised Severus Snape, she could not seem to fathom how the man would possibly want to raise his nemesis' son.

"It wouldn't matter, he'd glamour him, it is the power and the fame which Potter seeks, which is why we should stay hidden from the Wizarding World until a solution is found Lily," replied Severus not liking the new predicament anymore than the red-head would.

"Hiding, you want us to go into hiding, I thought that you said the blood potion would stop this," started Lily but Severus interrupted her.

"I THOUGHT IT WOULD TOO, BUT JAMES POTTER DOESN'T CARE ANY MORE, HIM AND DUMBLEDORE HAVE GONE TOO FAR, they're using the fact that he is my bastard son against us, they will stop at no means to get him, the only solution that Abraxas has come up with is one that you wouldn't like, and it's one I won't even ask of you," countered Severus his voice angered and his own temper flaring as he spun on his heel to walk out of the library.

"What is it Severus, tell me," asked Lily as she stared at his retreating back, though Severus chose not to answer her and the next thing Lily knew was the slamming of a door as Severus exited the house, presumably for a walk around the grounds.

A 'Pop' sounded and the female elf that had been there when they first arrived appeared in front of her.

"Hello Miss Lily, my name is Alia, and I've been assigned to be your personal house elf ma'am, Stone believes that I am a more knowledgeable elf who will suit Miss Lily's needs, is there anything Alia can do for Miss Lily?" the house elf asked the redheaded witch with a nervous lilt in her voice.

"What is Severus talking about, do you know? How to stop them taking away my son?" asked Lily doubting that the elf would know, but she thought it was worth a shot.

"Alia does not know exactly, but Alia can hazard a guess ma'am," replied the elf curtly.

"What do you think he is talking about then?" asked Lily politely, she had always believed in treating house elves well, James did not, but she had always tried to make sure that the Potter Elves happiness.

"Marriage Miss Lily, if Miss Lily were to marry Master Severus then no one could take Harry away as by legal heritage as a righteous heir of the Prince Family Bloodline no one could harm the scion of the Prince Line," replied the elf.

"Did you see where Severus went?" asked Lily knowing that she needed to talk to him.

"Master Severus went to the rose garden," replied the elf quietly.

"Will you look after my son?" asked Lily as she looked to the sleeping boy whom she had placed in a conjured crib.

"Master Harry will be safe under my protection Miss Lily, though Master Harry should remain asleep for a while," replied the elf as she stepped towards the young heir's conjured crib.

Lily nodded in return and set off in search for her friend. Outside the Manor the grounds spanned in every direction for as far as the redheaded witch could see. To her left she could see a maze and a large rose garden which she presumed was the one that Aria had spoken off. Lily walked down the path towards it; the roses' were in full blood which she presumed was an effect of the spell which Severus had cast upon their arrival.

She could see him, sat on a bench with his back to her, hunched over. He wasn't moving and was completely silent as she approached him; he hadn't seen her, which caused him to jump slightly in surprise when she sat down next to him on the bench.

"It's a nice garden," Lily commented in an attempt to break the eerie silence between the two of them.

"It was my mother's favourite place in the grounds, she spoke of it often, and how she missed the smell," replied Severus to his own surprise; he wasn't one for sharing personal information usually.

"I'm not surprised, the roses' do smell amazing," replied Lily as she looked around at the beautiful flowers.

"Its location is quite juxtaposing when directly behind it is the family cemetery," he commented, which successfully wiped the small smile of the witches face, though that hadn't been his intention as he turned to look at her.

"Oh," was all she could think of saying to his rather crass comment.

"I remember my mother's burial, far away from her own mother as possible mind you, though I can hardly say that I blame her for that," replied Severus.

"Did they fall out over your father?" asked Lily not knowing the story.

"No I think she married my father to spite her mother, I was after all an accident, my grandfather, Cyril tried to have a relationship with me, but Euforia believed I was not worthy of his time, or his inheritance, unfortunately for her he refused to disown either of us, though in his will it skipped my mother, she didn't inherit anything from him, Eileen did not get along with her family I'm afraid," replied Severus, "So I know very little of the Prince Family lineage, and what I do know, came from Abraxas, he was a great help at the time I came into my inheritance," replied Severus his respect for the elder Malfoy written clearly across his pale face.

"Is it him, who believes the only way we can keep Harry is to get married?" asked Lily, knowing that it was either Abraxas or Lucius who must have worked it out.

"So you figured it out yourself," commented Severus though his gaze moved away from her own.

"I asked one of the elves," replied Lily quietly.

"Hmm, I have been looking into other ways," replied Severus as he stood to walk over to a flower, running the stem between his fingertips.

"Why, would it be so disastrous for your reputation to marry a muggleborn?" asked Lily with a smirk, but he didn't realise she was joking as he roughly plucked the flower bud from its stem.

"No," replied Severus after a few moments pause, though he had yet to have turned around to look at her, which made Lily more suspicious of his answers.

"Then why, why could you not tell me of the suggestion?" asked Lily cautiously.

"Because it is not that I don't want to marry you Lily," replied Severus, but before he could continue she repeated her question.

"Then why?" she asked.

"Because Lily if I'm going to marry you I want it to be because you want to, not because you feel obligated to, in order to protect our son," he snapped back at her spinning on his heel to look back at her. Her eyes widened, shocked at his response, though she was not sure what answer she had been expecting it hadn't been that. At her silence he chose to continue his explanation.

"When you married him, when you walked down that aisle, you wouldn't believe how much I wished that was me, if I marry you I don't want it to be for this Lily, I love you, and I know you don't feel the same way, but I won't marry you because of this, even I'm not that selfish enough to take advantage over this, I will find another solution, so don't stress over it too much," replied Severus as he begun to walk back to the house.

"What makes you think I don't feel the same way back?" she called out to him, her question shocking him, as he stopped.

"Do you?" he asked, though he didn't turn to face her, awaiting her rejection.

"I don't know," replied Lily honestly though she knew that her answer hadn't been what he would have wanted to hear. Her thoughts were proven correct when he continued to walk away from her. "That does not mean that they will not change," she added which caused him to stop in his tracks once again, though he made no move to turn around.

"Sev you can't expect me to tell you that I love you, that I want to marry you, I just divorced my husband, this is all too much, too fast, I need time Sev, and I know we don't have it, we have both changed so much," replied Lily, her statement causing the wizard to turn around to face her. His face stoic and void of any form of emotion.

"I wasn't..." he begun but she interrupted him, causing him to clamp his mouth shut as he stared at the redheaded witch with trepidation.

"I know that Sev, you just want to protect us, and I appreciate it, but you should have told me, keeping secrets from each other is just going to tear us further apart Sev," replied Lily as she took a couple of steps further towards him, so that he was only a couple more steps away from her.

"Why did you come to me Lily, how did you know you could trust me?" asked Severus trying to work out how she had brought herself to come running to him. She looked away from him, not knowing if he would want to hear the truth behind her appearance outside of his home, a last resort. That was what he had been, she could turn to know one else so she had taken the risk.

"I knew that you were not stupid," replied Lily, and before she could continue he interrupted her.

"What has that got to do with being able to trust me?" asked Severus.

"I knew Dumbledore had announced your heroic actions in being a spy for the light, I knew you weren't a death eater, or at least not someone who wanted to be one anymore, I thought of Alice, but I knew how much she believed in Dumbledore as someone doing the right thing, I knew that you would listen to me, before running to Dumbledore, Dumbledore would have just sent me back, he'd have sided with James, I'd have lost everything for sure, trusting you was a risk, but it was one that I was willing to take," replied Lily feeling slightly guilty for using him.

"That's understandable and quite logical, I always wondered how you weren't a Ravenclaw, even with your foolhardy Gryffindor actions," he replied with a smirk across his face.

"I trust you Sev," replied Lily calmly and quite confident that he could never betray her again.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked sceptically, not knowing what he had done to fuel such a strong belief, even though she was correct he wanted to know what he had done to make her so confident in him.

"Because I know that you love me," she replied, the confidence disappearing from her voice as she said it, even though they both knew it was true, "and maybe one day I'll feel the same way again," she continued as she looked into his eyes, emotion clear between the two.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay so I haven't decided how I'm going to go about this yet, I'm going to have to rethink my outline through. The next update shouldn't take too long, or at least I hope not. Thanks and please review any suggestions, what you liked, or what you didn't like. I'd love to hear**_


	15. The Beginning Of Something New

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **See I promised I'd update soon. Twice in one day! This is actually sooner than I expected but I got some inspiration and a desire to write and seen as I'm caught up on binge watching all of Supergirl, Grey's Anatomy and The 100 I have even more spare time. Here goes, and I hope that you enjoy.**_

" _Because I know that you love me," she replied, the confidence disappearing from her voice as she said it, even though they both knew it was true, "and maybe one day I'll feel the same way again," she continued as she looked into his eyes, emotion evident between the two._

The following day when Severus, already dressed and prepared for the day arrived in the dining room of Prince Manor, he found that Lily and Harry were already eating, an elf sat at the table, was in avid discussion with Lily.

"Good Morning," he stated curtly interrupting their discussion as the elf fell into silence.

"I'm sorry Master," stuttered the elf as it quickly stood from the table.

"That's okay Alia, I'm sure that Severus does not mind, I appreciated having someone to talk to, have a good morning," Lily stated before Severus could reply she sent him a withering gaze. Though Severus found that it was unlikely he would have scolded the elf after he had seen the smile on the woman's face and her newfound friendship with the elf.

"Breakfast will be served immediately Master Severus," stated Alia as she disappeared and another elf appeared to deliver Severus' breakfast.

Their peaceful morning was interrupted by the arrival of Abraxas Malfoy, whom Severus had invited over the night before to discuss the events.

"Good Morning," he called out as he entered the front room where Lily had been playing with Harry and Severus had been reading a book, whilst trying to be somewhat sociable.

"Abraxas, have you come across any new information?" asked Severus knowing that the man hadn't been intending to come over.

"Lucius had no choice but to inform Potter and Dumbledore of the blood adoption, they were planning to take him by force, after receiving permission from the ministry, you'd have been labelled enemies of the wizarding community, for kidnapping the saviour," replied Abraxas knowing that Lucius had done the best in the situation he had found himself in, even though it had not been his place to give out such information.

"I wish I could have seen his face," growled Severus but he showed no anger towards the divulgement of his situation.

"I'd be happy to share my memories of the event but for now we believe Harry is in no danger, we've covered all loopholes in the law, Harry is officially safe here, with his legal guardians," replied Abraxas a small smile shown on his face though it was quickly hidden.

"Well then, I must thank you both for your help, it is much appreciated and of course as per usual if there is anything either of you need, in any way I am able to do so," replied Severus knowing that his friends would never ask anything of him that he was not able to willingly give them.

"Yes I must be going, I have immediate business to attend to at the Ministry enjoy the remainder of your day," he answered curtly before shaking Severus' hand at disappearing out the fireplace.

Severus and Lily shared a smile of relief before Lily turned back to her son, to her surprise she felt Severus a moment later sit next to them. He picked up a block and placed it on top of the tower. For the first time since that night at Godric's' hollow Lily felt happy, she had her son and Severus who would help them, and protect them in any way that he was able to. Maybe he wasn't perfect, but she could tell that he was already trying to be a father that Harry deserved, in his own way.

Later that night after Harry had been put to bed, and Lily had cast an alert me charm in case he woke up, she found herself without anything to do. So she set off in search of her son's father, she found Severus in his potions lab a couple of minutes later.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked him as she could see him juggling multiple different ingredients. He sent her a small smile before returning his attention to the ingredients.

"Fancy helping prepare a few of these?" he asked holding up a jar.

As Lily walked down the steps and picked up one of the blades and the jar that he had been holding and begun her task, she smiled, maybe they really could begin to repair their relationship.

Severus couldn't help it, but a small smile appeared on his own face, maybe he wouldn't feel so alone anymore. Even though her gesture was small, it was appreciated and would save himself a lot of time.

"Do you get many clients?" she asked him, knowing that after he had finished his potions mastery many people had begun to order potions of the youngest Potions Master of the century.

"Not too many, but enough to get by off without even touching my inheritance," replied Severus as he finished his potion and moved to bottle it.

"It must pay a lot then," she replied.

"What about you, I thought you wanted to be a healer?" asked Severus knowing full well that when he knew her that was what she had wanted to become after leaving Hogwarts.

"James didn't want me to, his idea of his wife was to stay home and care for his children, at first it upset me, but I got to spend more time with Harry and Oscar and I guess it made up for it, even though he prevented me from becoming what I always wanted to be, I got more time with my children, it was not too bad of a position I suppose," she replied, but as much as Lily loved her children she still wished that she had become a healer, it had been what she had always wanted, just as James desired to become an Auror.

"You could, once this has all settled down, become one, if that is what you wanted to do, no one now would stop you," replied Severus quietly.

"Is that your way of subtly giving me your permission Severus?" asked Lily quietly as she took a step back to look at him.

"Lily, you don't need anyone's permission, least of all mine to do what you want to do Lily, I would not dream of stopping you even if I could, but I couldn't stop you, Lily, I just think that you should do what you want, and you shouldn't let anyone control you, definitely not James Potter," Severus stated.

"You're a good man Severus, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, good night," replied Lily as she walked out of the potions lab.

When Lily reached the family wing she stopped by her son's room to check that her charm was still in place and that her son was okay. Looking at him, she could tell the differences more clearly now, he still had her eyes and her nose, but his skin was paler, not as pale as Severus' but it has lost the tanned colour that James Potter possessed. His hair was more controllable and darker and his face which still had her defined features was longer and his chin was wider. She presumed that as he grew older it would be more likely that he would look more like his father.

After dressing for bed, the witch lay looking up at the ceiling thinking of her other son, the son she had failed to save. She feared the worst but she would be surprised if she were to know what was going on in Potter Manor.

Oscar Potter had been the apple of his father's eye since his birth; one may say that James had favoured his younger son since the day at Godrics' Hollow but those who were close family friends new better.

Up until that night, James had loved both his sons, his heir Harry was his son, and he was proud of both of them. But James had always favoured his youngest son, Oscar had his mother's red hair, but his father's brown eyes. Oscar had done his accidental magic first and his first word had been 'dadda'. Harry had learnt to walk and talk first, but his first word had been 'Mooey' in what everyone had presumed to be his attempt at 'Moony'. 'Mumma' had quickly followed and it was quite clear that Harry had always been Mummy's little boy. Both parents loved their sons, and up until that night, the relationships in Potter Manor had been balanced and harmonious. Even if James wasn't the perfect husband, he had tried to be the perfect father, always had been to Oscar his perfect little 'Daddy's boy'.

Which was why as James Potter sat on a rocking chair in the nursery staring at the crib which contained his youngest son, he found it hard to hate him. After having been delivered the news that there was no way he could get Harry back, a severe talking too by Padfoot. James was left feeling somewhat guilty, which wasn't something he was used to feeling. He'd been a spoilt child and an arrogant teenager, and as he stared at the little boy, that looked so much like his mother, James Potter felt his world crashing down. But to his surprise, it wasn't anger at Oscar, or Harry, or even his ex-wife Lily, it was at Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

Staring at the little boy who had more power than many his age, whilst he had nothing to his older brother the little boy was still something to be proud of. Maybe he wouldn't save the world or bring him fame from being the saviour. But Oscar James Potter could still be his fathers' perfect son. And so James Potter decided that his son would be so perfect, that Severus Snape would be jealous and Lily would regret ever leaving them.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay so I know that this is slightly shorter, but it was a pretty quick update! The change in James Potter is because I don't think he could ever be entirely evil. His weakness was his son, who he thought would bring him fame, now that he's had that taken away, I don't think he's stupid enough to go after something that he can never get. He still has a son, an heir, who he knows he needs to treat right or he could risk losing. He's going to be some sort of master manipulator and overbearing over pressuring parental figure a bit like the CANON Lucius Malfoy. I know this is quite a sudden change, but shock and loss can affect people greatly, and a "Stern talking to from Padfoot" may have helped to knock him to his senses. I'd like to clarify that Sirius didn't agree with the treatment of Lily or Harry, but at the risk of losing his godson, and the breaking of his oath to protect him, as a pureblood Lord he went along with it, to protect his own reputation and to at least be there for Oscar. I think that this change in personality, doesn't affect him as a person too much, but would heavily affect the person Oscar grows up to be, James Potter will not be a "Villain" in this to the extent he's someone who would pose a threat to the light or to Harry's life. He's far from perfect, and I guess you'll just have to see where I take him.**_

 _ **(Though I would like to Clarify, he's never going to be Harry's father again, he's never going to get back together with Lily. End of Discussion.)**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed, please leave any suggestions in reviews. Once again thank you for reading!**_


	16. Friendship Comes Over All Else

_**Authors Mote:**_ _ **Okay wow so I think we're on a roll, 3 chapters in one day, I've just got inspiration and time, so I'd enjoy the rapid updates while you can.**_ __ _ **Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm aware that a lot of these are seeming to be fillers, but we'll get back to the regular plot soon. Enjoy the...**_ **I suppose you'd call it fluff. Yup. Enjoy the Fluff.**

 _And so James Potter decided that his son would be so perfect, that Severus Snape would be jealous and Lily would regret ever leaving them._

A few weeks later:

Severus, Lily and Harry were sat in one of the main rooms of the manor, Lily was reading a book on transfiguration and Severus reading the latest Potion Makers Guild Magazine, on a new advanced healing potion attempt.

Their son, Harry Severus Prince as his name now stood was lying on the floor front down with two Quidditch figurines in his hand. Smashing them together, playfully.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Lily as she looked over the top of her book to see how the small child was making such a racket.

"Mumma, Mumma!" he cheered as he walked over to her.

"Hello Harry," she replied as she looked down at her young son.

"Play, pweese?" he asked as he lifted up a hand offering her one of her figurines.

"How about a book instead?" she offered him as she lifted him up onto her lap, the child was growing at a phenomenal rate, they'd already moved him into a bed.

The child wriggled out of her lap shaking his head at his mother.

"No book, play!" he exclaimed as he turned away from her to look around, eyeing his father sat reading his potions book, his little face lit up as he rushed towards the man.

He dropped his hands onto his father's legs, making the man jump and squealed "Dadda play!" Severus almost dropped the book in shock, having never heard the child refer to him as anything before now, he stared at the child frozen in surprise at his new title. Despite the fact that he was the boy's father, he and Lily had decided that at such a young age it may be too difficult to explain to him how James was no longer his father, but it seemed the boy had decided that Severus was his father anyway.

"Play with me?" asked Harry again tugging on one of his father's pants leg, after a moment's pause Severus decided that he should just grasp the change and take it in full stride, he moved forward and lifted the boy up, with a grin on his face he placed him down in amongst all the toys that he'd emptied from the box he'd seen Lily transfigure and sat down next to him.

Lily watched the two of them with a grin on her face, and that was exactly how she found herself staring at the man a few hours later after they'd put their son to bed. He was back reading the same book at the other end of the sofa, and she couldn't stop staring at him. He'd lightened up around them both, and was much less guarded, he smiled more often and tried to spend a lot more time with their son.

She hadn't realised that he was staring right back at her and when she did stop daydreaming she jumped. He grinned at her reaction, "What are you staring at Lily?" he asked her with a small smile on his face.

"Sorry," she replied with her own small smile.

Unfortunately for her, she found herself doing it again about 20 minutes later, and he noticed. Though he continued to stare at his page he was trying to figure out what she was staring at, subconsciously he ran a hand over his face, there was nothing there, so she was staring at him for another reason.

"Maybe you should take a picture, it would last longer?" he offered as he finally looked up from his book, to see her blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"Have I done something? Got something on my face?" he asked her truly confused at her staring.

"No," she replied almost shyly.

"Then what is so appealing?" he asked with a grin, and she couldn't figure out how he could be smiling whilst appearing smug at the same time.

"You just look good, happy, you've been trying with Harry more," she replied.

"Is that a problem?" he asked as he put the book down and sat up.

"No of course not," she replied quickly as she put her own book on the side.

"So what?" he asked utterly confused.

"Nothing, it's just nice," replied Lily with a smile as she looked away from his embarrassed. He sat up and shuffled over to her, putting a hand on her knee.

"Don't you want me to try with Harry?" asked Severus looking at her with puzzlement across his face.

"Yes of course I do, he's your son, I guess it's just too okay, I feel like somethings going to go wrong," she replied though she was yet to look at him.

"Maybe we just need to let everything go, and live in it now before it goes wrong then Lily," replied Severus as she turned to look at him.

She shrugged, and looking up at him with those bright green eyes he couldn't help himself, running a hand down her cheek he pulled her close to him, leaning down his lips collided with hers. It wasn't fast or passionate, but it was them, and it was cautious and restrained but it worked, for them. As he ran a hand through a lock of her red hair, he was happy, and he wouldn't let anyone get in the way of it now. His son had freed him from the Dark Lord, he had a beautiful witch in his home, and he wasn't going to let this go.

 _ **4 Days Later:**_

Lily had been sulking, well not exactly sulking but she'd been guarded around him, and spending time alone with Harry, getting up later, and going to bed earlier.

He couldn't work out what was wrong until it was almost like a lightbulb moment as the muggles would call it. She was feeling lonely, she was feeling confined in his home and going stir crazy being cooped up inside.

That was when he came up with an idea, a solution to that and another problem. Lily was feeling lonely and they needed to work out who was loyal to them. He walked into the library where he knew she was, they'd just finished breakfast and Harry was playing with one of the elves he'd had quite a strong connection with one called Blitz.

"Lily!" he called out as he walked into the room.

"I'm here," she stated without looking up from her book. He sighed at the sight of her, though he knew he should have expected it. Lily Evans had always been a people person, who spent all the time she had with other people, her friends, her classmates, and being confined in the Manor prevented her from doing that.

"I have some business to attend to, I will be back before dinner tonight," he stated, he was being intentionally vague as he had no intention of telling her where he was going in case it didn't go as planned.

"Okay," he heard her say though he could sense the jealousy that laced her tone that it was safe for him to leave and not her.

He walked up to his private study and stuck his head in the fire, floo calling his destination. Longbottom Manor.

Frank and Alice were sat at the breakfast table with their son when they felt the wards flare looking to the fireplace they both stood up in shock reaching for their wands immediately.

"Good Morning Lord and Lady Longbottom, I can assure you that I pose no threat to yourselves or your family," replied Severus calmly.

"What do you want then?" asked Frank not trusting the man he believed to be a death eater.

"Is this what you want to see?" offered Severus as he thrust his left arm up through the fire showing his bare skin to the couple. This caused the couple's eyes to widen at the confirmation that he was not a death eater was confirmed in front of them.

"I've come because I need your help," he continued, "Allow me to speak to you in person I ask of you?" asked Severus, and after a moments pause he felt the wards accept him, and he stepped through into their home, though the couple refused to lower their wands.

"I'm sure that by now you are aware that I currently have Lily Evans and her son Harry at my home," replied Severus.

"Kidnapped them you mean?" offered Frank with a growl in his tone, but Alice shushed him putting her hand on his arm.

"I come with an invitation to Dinner at my home, Prince Manor," stated Severus, at the mention of his family's name Franks' eyes widened once again.

"Prince Manor?" he stuttered, shock at the mention of a name he knew no one had carried for a long time.

"I am a direct descendant, and my sons' mother is feeling somewhat socially deprived, and I thought as her friends, you would like to see how she is doing, after what that Bastard Potter did to her and her son," replied Severus though the cold tone did not leave his voice.

"And why would you want to do that?" asked Frank, "What do you care about either of them?" he asked with a sneer, not believing that he had let the man into his home, but his wife had asked it of him, and he trusted her judgement.

"Because Harry Severus Prince, is my son and my heir, and contrary to what I'm sure you believe I do care for his mother," replied Severus.

"I'm sure that you do," agreed Alice to Franks' horror.

"You're agreeing with him?" asked Frank turning to his wife in shock.

"I saw them at school, she is after all my best friend, I know how close they were, I believe him, he's shown to you that he does not possess the dark mark, what more does it take Frank, I want to see my friend, please don't stop me," replied Alice.

"If it's any consolations, I swear upon my magic that I have no intention to harm you or your family in any way," stated Severus, before casting a simple Lumos charm.

"When is the invitation for?" asked Alice excited at the chance to see her friend again.

"How do you fancy tonight?" asked Severus.

"Tonight that's a bit short notice don't you think?" asked Frank at the same that Alice replied "Yes we'll be there," after a few moments of staring at each other they turned back to look at Severus.

"We'll be there, what time would you like us?" asked Frank.

"Will 4 be suitable?" asked Severus.

"Yes, that sounds appropriate," replied Frank.

"As I have said the entire family is invited, your mother as well if she wishes to come, I think Lily would like for Harry to meet Neville, he doesn't meet many people his own age," replied Severus.

"Well I personally would love to see Prince Manor, I have only seen pictures of it," replied Augusta as she marched into the kitchen.

"Well then I will take my leave, I will see you this afternoon, I have business to attend to beforehand," he replied as he clicked his fingers and an elf appeared dressed in the smart Prince Elf Robes.

"Potion Masters Guild please Dax," stated Severus as with a quick nod towards Frank the Elf and Lord Prince disappeared from the Longbottom Kitchen.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay so I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review of any comments, suggestions, pet peeves. Things that you liked.**_


	17. A Dinner With Friends

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **So I think the next few chapters are going to be quite short, but I'm hoping I can write them within the next few days if not today if I try. These are fillers, I'm not going to lie it's just fluff. The plotline will resume soon don't worry.**_

" _Potion Masters Guild please Dax," stated Severus as with a quick nod towards Frank the Elf and Lord Prince disap_ _peared from the Longbottom Kitchen._

When Severus stepped back through the manor it was just past 2, he'd already sent an elf ahead with a message for the kitchens to alert them of their additional guests. He looked around Harry was still playing with the elf he'd left him with before he left.

"Blitz," he called out and once the elf was looking at him Severus continued "have you seen Lily?" he asked.

"Yes Master, Miss Lily has only just left Harry with me, they were reading Master Severus, she has returned to the library I believe," replied the elf as he handed another block to Harry.

"Thank you," replied Severus before he walked out of the room in search of the witch.

"Lily!" he called out as he walked into the library, she was back where she was sat before, almost as if she hadn't left, and he'd have presumed that to be true if the elf had not said otherwise.

"Have fun?" she asked him as she looked up at him.

"I went to visit Longbottom Manor," replied Severus as if saying how could that be fun.

"Why?" she asked, her voice raw as she attempted to remove any emotion, but he could still see that she was jealous that he'd seen her friends and she hadn't.

"To invite them to dinner, you seemed bored, and I'm sure you're missing them," replied Severus as if she should have expected that it would be for any other reason than something to do with her. After all he had never found the appeal in either of the Longbottoms, hopefully, their son wouldn't be as much of a Gryffindor as his father. Then again, Frank Longbottom was twice the man James Potter could ever be.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Lily as she rushed towards him to throw herself into his embrace. The hug was short as she begun to bubble over in excitement, his eyebrows raised at the transformation in the witch as she went off in search of her son.

"They'll be here at 4!" he called out after her, though whether she heard him he did not know. Sighing he headed off in direction of the room he had chosen to be his potion lab, he may as well finish preparing it for full use. Though the man could not hide the smile on his face at the fact that he'd made her smile again.

At 4, the family of 3 were waiting at the fireplace for the arrival of the Longbottoms, they were 3 minutes late, and Lily was eagerly awaiting her friend.

Severus was grumbling he should have known they would be late, he'd have thought as a Lord, Frank would finally have got a grasp on his time keeping skills.

When the flames flared and the Longbottom Family stepped out, Lily rushed forward to give her friend a hug.

"Good Afternoon Lord Prince," commented Augusta as she looked around the room with intrigue.

"If you'd like a tour I could give you one if you so wish?" offered Severus.

"Oh yes Lord Prince that would be excellent," she replied as she looked at the two woman avidly chatting away whilst Frank stood there awkwardly. "I'm sure my son would love to come too if you so deem that appropriate?" requested Augusta and at Severus' confirmation the three exited the room after agreeing to drop the formalities as they were away from the public eye.

After Dinner, the Longbottoms take their leave after agreeing to return the following weekend. Lily had enjoyed her friendly catch up with her school best friend and Harry had enjoyed the company of the young boy.

Lily had just put Harry to bed when she saw Severus slip on a cloak to go outside, he noticed her when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm going to take a walk on the grounds, would you like to join me?" he asked her.

Lily quickly nodded and walked out following him, forgetting that it could be chilly outside, and unlike Severus hadn't thought of grabbing a cloak.

The two walked around the gardens in silence for a while, upon reaching the rose garden Lily finally broke it. "Thank you for today, I really enjoyed Dinner," she commented with a smile that lit up her entire face.

"It was no problem, I quite enjoyed himself," he answered her truthfully which shocked him, he'd actually enjoyed Dinner with her guests.

"Harry had fun with Neville, I think spending time with people his own age is a good idea," she added.

"Maybe I can set up a play date with my godson," he replied offhandedly, not expecting her to agree, but she did to his surprise.

"That would be good, they'd be in the same year at school," she answered him.

"Probably in different houses though," replied Severus with a small smile.

"What makes you so sure of that?" asked Lily with a smirk.

"All Malfoys are in Slytherin," he commented, though he elaborated no further.

"And what stops our son from being a Slytherin?" she asked him with her smirk still on her face.

"All Potter's are in Gryffindor," he replied without any emotion.

"But our son is not a Potter, nor will I let you automatically categorise him as a Gryffindor, he could be a Ravenclaw, I almost was," she replied with a grin.

He sent her his own smile as they sat on a bench on the outskirts of the rose garden looking over the lake that lay at the foot of one of the mountains that surrounded the grounds.

The grounds were in complete silence, and both the witch and the wizard were happy to just sit there, in each others presence admiring the natural landscape.

That was until Lily started shivering and Severus offered her his cloak.

"Such a gentlemen," she commented as she thanked him and took the cloak. Leaning into him she commented on how the stars always made her think of the Great Hall.

"It's beautiful," she commented as they could see the silhouette of a deer on the other side of the lake.

"Yes, it is," he agreed but he was staring at her, and she noticed.

"Sev," she began to say but he cut her off by planting his lips against her own.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay I hope you enjoyed, please review. Next Update will be uploaded ASAP. I'll begin writing it right now**_


	18. A Wolfs' Return

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **Well here you go another chapter. I hope you enjoy it, I know its shorter than the normal chapters but I promise we'll get to the good stuff soon.**_

 _"Sev," she was begun but he cut her off by planting his lips against her own._

The following weekend Alice and Lily met up for some pre-Christmas shopping. They only had two weeks to go and both thoroughly enjoyed the festive season. Sat in a coffee shop Alice turned to her best friend. "So what's going on between you and Severus?" she asked her wondering what was going on in her friend's romantic life.

"Honestly I don't know," Lily replied, she had thought about it, a lot. Yet she couldn't come up with a definition for their relationship or a way to explain it.

"Do you like him?" Alice asked.

"Of course I like him, he's one of my best friends, and I know that..." broke up Lily unsure of what to tell her friend.

"You know what?" asked Alice already guessing what she was going to say, but she was wrong in her presumptions.

"I know that he loves me, he's told me, I just don't know what to say to him," replied Lily surprising the witch.

"Do you, love him?" asked Alice trying to work out what was going on in her friend's life.

"He's a good man Alice, and he's trying so hard with Harry," replied Lily thinking she needed to defend him to her friend.

"You don't need to tell me, Lily, I know that he cares for you, and Harry, you can see it when he looks at you, through his actions, through the fact that he came to us because he thought you felt isolated, I know that he's changed, Lily, I'm asking if you love him," replied Alice as she tilted her head slightly to the side looking at

"I love him, I just..." stumbled Lily not sure how to put it in words.

"Scared?" offered Alice.

"No, I'm not scared of him, I just don't know how to tell him that, he's so unpredictable, so emotionally guarded it's complicated," replied Lily.

"Aren't all relationships complicated Lily, you've been given a second chance, grasp it by the handles and take it," stated Alice.

"Have you gotten Frank a gift?" asked Lily.

"No, have you gotten Severus one?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, the new series of potion expert guides," she replied, her gift causing Alice to roll her eyes at Lily's predictable nature.

"Why didn't you tell me about James Lily, I thought we were best friends, yet to you didn't come to me for help?" asked Alice showing that this fact had obviously been hurting her, and their relationship.

"James has more power than Frank Alice, there would have been nothing that you could have done, I only have got this far because of Severus and the Malfoy's, it's not been easy Alice, I was just saving you the details," replied Lily sadly as she hoped her friend could forgive her.

A few days later and Severus and Lily were sat on the sofa with Harry in between them, helping him to read a wizarding book when the fire flared. Lucius and Abraxas stepped out followed by Remus, looking scruffy and confused.

"What's the meaning of this Malfoy?" asked an outraged Remus before he realised who was sat opposite him, his mouth dropped.

"Lily?" he asked as he watched the witch's mouth dropped open.

"I found the werewolf, I do believe we're even now," stated a smirk Lucius as he sent his friend a grin before the two Malfoy's left after Abraxas had sent a glare at his son for his offhanded comment.

"What's going on Snape, Lily, where am I?" asked Remus as he looked around before his gaze landed on Harry.

"Harry!" he exclaimed, and took a step forward before he stopped himself, and took the step back.

"You're in Prince Manor Lupin, our home," he added the last part to get a reaction out of the wizard, despite the fact that Lupin was by far his favourite of the four Marauders, it didn't mean that he had to like him.

Lily shrugging Severus' comment off picked up Harry and rushed over to the werewolf, trapping her son between the two of them as she hugged the werewolf.

"Lily what happened?" asked Remus as he looked between her and Harry to Severus who was still keeping his distance.

"I take it you have been living under a rock then Lupin," stated Severus with a sneer and his usual drawl.

"Sev, don't be mean," started Lily but Remus interrupted.

"Malfoy said all these things about Blood Adoption and Potter's gone and..." started Remus but Lily interrupted him by putting her hand on his arm.

"It's true Rem, Sev has taken us in and he's protected us, and he's changed Rem, please don't argue," pleaded Lily as she looked between the two men.

"Where have you been, to not know what's going on?" asked Severus intrigued, the news had made frontline news on every wizarding paper.

"James banished me to the muggle world," he stated reluctantly, but knowing that if he didn't tell them the man opposite him was a master legilimens.

"How could Potter banish you to the muggle world, the man has political power but not enough to do such," argued Severus.

"He threatened my godson, and by the magical oath, I had no choice, and I would do anything to protect Harry, which is why if what you say is true, then I am forever in your debt Lord Prince," replied Remus.

"How do you know that?" asked Severus quickly knowing that the Malfoy's wouldn't have divulged such information and himself and Lily had certainly not done as such.

"I may have been a Marauder Snape but that does not make me blind nor stupid by default, you wrote The Half-Blood Prince in your book, you carry all the family traits, and I've figured out where I am, Greymeir Mountains" replied Remus.

"How?" asked Severus his voice only just above being a growl.

"I read, and all of the old ancestral family homes were around the Grey Mountains, I know we're in between the Greymeir Mountains because I can smell the creatures that surround us, and I've done research," he stated to the surprise of the other wizard.

"Here Rem," said Lily as she gave Harry to Remus who looked delighted and grinned down at the little boy who looked up with wide eyes and squealed "Moony!"

The afternoon was spent talking and telling Remus of everything that had happened, as night fell Remus stood with a sleeping Harry curled in his arms, he carefully transferred him to his father's cloaked arms before Remus took a step back.

"I'll get going," he said as he was about to begin thanking his hosts.

"That's, not necessary Lupin, there's no way I can let you return to the muggle world Lupin, you're a wizard for god sake and no one gives Potter the right to take that away from you," stated Severus.

"You don't understand, he took everything from me, I have a job in the muggle world, I have no way to live in the wizarding world, my bank account was sieged by him, he will have sold my apartment," replied Lupin, now that he knew his godson as safe, he was okay with returning to the muggle world, Harry would be okay.

"Then stay here," stated Severus even though he couldn't believe he'd said it afterwards.

"You hate the Marauders with a passion Snape, and after what we did you have every right to," replied Lupin.

"What they did, and yes I hate them, but you got dragged around, and besides you're my son's godfather, your one of Lily's friends, you're practically family and I will not allow any harm to come to you Lupin, so I ask you where is your Gryffindor courage, or does Potter still scare you enough to give up on a chance to come back to where you belong?" asked Severus knowing that this is what Lily would want him to do, and he knew that the more allies that they had the better chance of success they'd have in protecting their son.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Well here's another random ending, these chapters are just building up the background for the later plot, I don't want to bring random characters in later without some sort of detail into how they came into the characters lives. So bear with me, though to make up for it, we have had a lot of updates recently**_ __ _ **I'm thinking about 5-7 chapters before we have any major time skips (I.e Hogwarts)**_


	19. A Family Heirloom

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay this is going to be the first Authors Note that I actually mention a specific review rather than respond in Direct Message but I want to clarify this to everyone. So Mizzrazz72 I disagree with you, but without the knowledge of what's to come (Which I obviously have as I'm writing it), Remus is not pathetic. I can understand why you could think that after reading the latest chapter but I'm here to clarify that now. On my take of the wizarding world, when someone agrees to be a godfather, it is a legally binding magical oath. As we all know if someone breaks a magical oath they lose their magic. As Remus Lupin is Harry Potters or should I say Harry Prince's godfather he has taken that oath to protect his godson. To break it would be detrimental to Lupin as a werewolf without magic would mean he is more of a danger to people as he can't, for example, use magic to lock himself away. If James Potter were to threaten to harm his godson if he didn't leave, Lupin would by staying be breaking the oath as indirectly he would causing Harry harm. Remus isn't a coward or pathetic, but he is human. Well, he's not he's a werewolf but you get what I'm saying. He makes mistakes, he's susceptible he's also outcasted by the majority of the wizarding world. I ask of you think of a court and Lord James Potter Pureblood VS Mr Remus Lupin Dark Creature who would win? Remus will repair his reputation, and rebuild himself. Enjoy the chapter.**_

 _He knew that the more allies that they had the better chance of success they'd have in protecting their son._

 _ **Christmas Morning: A Few weeks later**_

Christmas Day came faster than anyone could have predicted, the family had enjoyed their first Christmas Eve together, and Severus had encouraged all the decorations and Christmas treats to Lily's surprise. Severus was really trying to find his own Christmas spirit for Lily's sake more than his own.

He'd even agreed with the house elves to put Mistletoe up around the house. The Longbottoms were visiting them tomorrow and the Malfoys had visited the day before. Severus had been woken up by a timid knocking at his door. He'd always been a light sleeper even though he was quite sure that it was the fact that the quiet knocking had triggered his wards that had woken him up rather than the noise the timid knocking made.

Sitting up he was wearing his Slytherin Green pyjamas and he called out that he could come in, knowing full well that it would be Harry, but to his surprise it was Harry sat comfortably in his mother's arms, a smirk crossed her face at the sight of him half asleep and in his pyjamas, as she took a step forward.

"Dadda, it's Christmas, come on!" squealed the little boy as he jumped out of his mother's arms before Lily could react, fortunately, he landed on the corner of Severus's bed, and the grin that crossed his face clearly said 'My plan worked' as he crawled up the bed to jump on Severus.

"Okay, Okay Harry I'm up, let's go!" exclaimed Sev as he threw himself out of bed and grasped the boy by his sides, pulling him onto his hip.

He pressed a kiss to Lily's mouth as he walked passed her, both their smiles widening. "I'll go and wake Rem up, we'll meet you downstairs," said a laughing Lily as she headed towards the room that Severus had given Remus. Originally Remus hadn't planned on staying at the Manor for long, but a few days had turned into two weeks, and Lily had pleaded with him to stay for Christmas. He'd been a great help with Harry and she knew he was safe here, where he could transform in the Manors Cellars and out of reach from James Potter and Dumbledore.

Lily and Remus quickly joined Severus and an extremely excited Harry downstairs. Lily had been impressed with the changes in her quiet son, being away from his brother, or should she say his now half-brother and her ex-husband had done wonders on his personality. She could see a lot more of herself in him now, he was more open, and spending time with young Neville had allowed him to gain some confidence, even if he still had Severus' guarded emotions, the little boy was flourishing and she couldn't be prouder of who he was becoming.

When Harry saw the presents under the tree his eyes lit up, excitement across his entire face brought new meaning to the word. "Presents!" he gasped unable to contain his excitement.

The three sat down whilst the little boy stared at the pile in amazement, Lucius has informed them yesterday that he and Abraxas had been contacted by the ministry as they had stopped hundreds of presents from people who were trying to "Make up" for believing a different child to be the saviour.

When Harry opened his first present he squealed, it was the latest children's broomstick, Severus had decided that every child deserved a broomstick and seen as he was sure Harry would have seen Oscar on one, it was only fair that Harry would get one too. Lily had been more reluctant to the idea, as his mother she spent ages pointing out the dangers, but with Severus and Remus backing him, she didn't stand a chance, and so Harry got his first broom.

Harry with the unwrapped broom in his hand, forgot about all the other presents, stood up with the broom in his hand and rushed to Severus.

"Play now!" he squealed pushing the broom towards Severus at the same time as trying to grasp his hand to pull his father with him.

"Harry, we can play later, maybe when Neville comes, how about you open some more presents?" suggested Severus as he took the broom off Harry and placed it to the side. At the mentioning of the word 'Presents' Harry seemed to remember all the other parcels and turned in excitement to look at all the remaining ones.

After Harry had opened all of his presents, having gotten a set of books from Moony, a watch from Lucius, Abraxas and Narcissa, and some wizard sweets from Draco. Remus took Harry to get changed as he was the only one of the three adults that had gotten up off his own accord and gotten changed before Harry could wake them up, he was used to Sirius having done so at the crack of dawn.

Severus and Lily grinned at each. Before Lily pulled out a present for Sev from a set of drawers, he looked at her with slight surprise, he wasn't used to people giving him presents.

He unwrapped it and pulled out the book set, he grinned, his girlfriend knew him well he'd been planning on ordering these once Flourish and Blotts reopened from the festive season, it seemed that she'd thought ahead and must have bought them when they first came out.

"Thankyou," he stated as he kissed her gently before reaching into his own robe that he'd grabbed and pulled on quickly before being dragged out of his room this morning. He'd thought ahead and so her present was in one of the pockets. He offered her the small, neatly wrapped box, and she took it with a smile.

She opened the present carefully and opened the box with a smile, a gasp left her mouth and she looked up to see him...

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **So did you enjoy the horrible cliff hanger,**_

 _ **No. Don't worry, I'm just joking.**_

She looked up to see him smiling at her nervously, she looked back down at the absolutely gorgeous bracelet. She didn't need a goblin to know that it was pure gold and that it was a real diamond that adorned the top of it. It sparkled in the little light that entered the room.

"Sev... It's beautiful," stated Lily as she looked up at him, adoration in her eyes.

"Just like you," he murmured cheesily before kissing her firmly on the lips. 'She must be rubbing off on me, coming up with cheesy lines like that' he thought to himself.

That was how Remus found them when he walked back in the room with a dressed Harry holding his hand by his side.

"Guys really, do you need to suck each others faces off in public, there's a kid y'know?" asked Remus as he teased them, whilst covering Harry's eyes.

"I'm pretty sure he's seen it before with Sirius," replied Lily, which made Severus grumble and Remus roll his eyes at the mention of the famous womaniser.

"When did you say the Longbottoms were coming over?" asked Remus as he released Harry and the little boy went hurtling towards where all his new toys were.

"They'll be over for around 1, we're going to have an early Christmas Dinner, as Augusta believes in tradition I'm afraid," replied Severus, the woman was stuck in her old ways and many things he didn't believe in but he knew she was a valuable asset, she knew the law almost as much as the Malfoys did.

When the Longbottoms finally arrived, gifts and hugs were exchanged, and dinner was served by 2. Neville and Harry were becoming quite good friends even if they'd only met recently and the two were talking in amongst Harry's new toys and the few things that Alice had brought with them for Neville to play with.

Alice was intrigued where Severus had gotten the bracelet from, it was so unique she wanted to look for more of them.

"Where did you buy Lily's bracelet from Severus?" asked Alice as she looked to her male host.

"Oh just a shop in London," he replied offhandedly though he didn't look her directly in the eye.

"Do you perhaps remember the name?" she asked wanting to go and see their designs for herself.

"No sorry I don't," replied Severus as he looked to Frank who was looking at him with some form of sympathy 'Women and their jewellery, what gives?' both men were thinking.

"May I see this bracelet?" asked Augusta from her end of the table, Severus took a deep breath hoping that the woman would not recognise the bracelet he had given his girlfriend, he struggled to hide a smile at being able to call her that.

Lily took the bracelet from her wrist and it was passed down the table to the Longbottom Matriarch. Unfortunately for Severus, the older woman recognised it immediately, and a gasp sounded out the room.

"How Severus, this was destroyed," she stated her voice showing her emotion and surprise at seeing the bracelet.

"I don't know what you're on about Augusta," replied Severus.

"Don't lie to me, I am not blind, young man, this bracelet is from the Prince Family Heirloom Set, I remember the first time I laid eyes on this, your grandmother was walking down the aisle of her wedding," she stated looking up at him. "I was barely a teenager, this was destroyed," she continued.

Severus looked as if he wanted to deny it, but the woman was so damn adamant and he hadn't been able to invent a realistic sounding muggle shop name in the 5 seconds she gave him to answer.

"Well as you can see it was not destroyed," replied Severus which immediately confirmed what the woman had been saying.

"You just gave it away?" asked Augusta in disbelief.

"I do believe that as all Prince Heirlooms are my property until I die, it is within my right do as I see fit with all of the possessions I have inherited Lady Longbottom," replied Severus and the formal tone he used, and the return to formal titles shouted a clear message to the room, that this was not something he was willing to discuss, and it was none of their business anyway.

"I just would like to know how it survived, the bracelet was believed to be with her when the death eaters attacked, your mother was taken, everything on her, how did you get it back, did you get the Prince Rings back as well?" asked Augusta unable to stop herself from asking the questions.

"My mother gave it to me, before we returned to school, I was to protect it, she never had it on her, and you know as well that my mother was never given the rings, it's a sign of heritage, my mother wasn't the family heir, it was to be Lucius Malfoy, that was until I was born, and it returned to blood lineage," replied Severus with a glare.

"So no heirlooms were destroyed, that is great news, the Prince Family Heirlooms are by far the greatest of all the pureblooded families," Augusta replied with a smile back on the matriarch's face.

"I do believe that statement is incorrect Augusta," replied Severus calmly.

"I do believe it's down to opinion but you must agree with me, the Prince Set is outstanding," argued Augusta surprised that he wasn't wholly agreeing with her compliment.

"Oh I wasn't degrading my possessions, Augusta, I was merely commenting on your use of the term pureblood, Prince Family Bloodline is not classified as a pureblood family after all its last three heirs have been half-bloods," replied Severus his lips pursed into a thin line.

"I meant no offence to yourself or your son Severus, you just act as if you are, your manners are exceptional and your knowledge is beyond remarkable," countered Augusta as she attempted to reach for some form of ground to grasp onto.

"None taken Augusta, I suppose at some point I can show you some of the jewellery, but not now, I'd prefer we return to festive activities, the young children are clearly getting bored," replied Severus as he indicated to Harry and Neville who were looking at the adults with confusion across their faces.

Lily had reluctantly put the bracelet back on her wrist after a warning glare from Remus telling her this wasn't the time to discuss it with Severus.

After their guests had gone, Harry had been put to bed and Remus had gone off somewhere to read leaving the couple some form of privacy all hell broke loose.

Severus had reacted to her outburst quite quickly and cast a silencing charm upon the room.

"What are you trying to do Severus?" exclaimed Lily as she thrust the bracelet towards him.

"I am trying to do nothing Lily, your temper is your weakest flaw Lily, calm down I'm sure we can discuss this amicably, like adults," he stated as he took the bracelet of her and placed it one the table.

"Sev that is a family heirloom, you can't just go round giving them as Christmas Presents!" exclaimed Lily.

"Why not, you're not some random girl Lily, your my son's mother, you're a good person, I wanted to give it to you because it means something to me, it's not some expensive bracelet from a shop in Diagon Alley like Lucius flatters his wife with every festive season, it's unique, one of a kind and tradition for it to be worn by the Lady of the house, maybe we're not married, Lily but your still Harry's mother, and I love you, Lily, I wanted to give you something that had some significance even if I wasn't going to tell you about its significance," he stated reluctantly.

His honesty surprised her and as she looked at him and the bracelet and she felt guilty for being so angry with him.

"I'm sorry Sev, it's just so expensive and what if I break it, I just..." stumbled Lily not sure at how to react to what he had given her, he had given it to her as if she were his wife, in some ways he was practically proposing to her, she'd reacted how anyone would. She was human after all.

"You won't break it, that's impossible and it doesn't mean anything more than I'm serious about us Lily, I love you, and I'm not going to push away again Lily," he replied as he pulled her into his embrace, he relaxed when he felt her wrap her arms around him too.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _**Okay wow this is a longer chapter than I expected it to be, I just kept writing, anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon and to those who know what Code 101 is, then it's coming up next chapter, though I'm not going to be giving out any more spoilers. So after the next chapter, no one's going to know what's coming up. (Maybe, unless I change my mind) Thanks for reading and please review they make my day.**_


	20. A Nervous Request

" _You won't break it, that's impossible and it doesn't mean anything more than I'm serious about us Lily, I love you, and I'm not going to push away again Lily," he replied as he pulled her into his embrace, he relaxed when he felt her wrap her arms around him too._

New Year's Eve:  
Lily was hoping for a nice quiet New Years Eve with Severus and Harry. But Remus had sprung on her that morning that he had wanted to take Harry to a movie, a Muggle one. Something about how he'd love it, and he'd seen it the year before, and it was a children's movie and how he wanted to spend time with his godson, and the movie was only on in the cinema every year at new years eve.

And so that was how Lily found herself alone in Prince Manor, well she wasn't alone, there were a lot of elves, somewhere. And Severus was somewhere hiding, she didn't know what he was up to, but he was being sneaky.

It was almost Dinner when Severus reappeared he walked into the room trying to act normal, but Lily could see straight through him and was wondering what on earth he was up to.

"Dinners ready Lily," stated Severus as he held his hand out to help her up, which only furthered Lily's suspicions at him being up to something.

When she followed him into the dining room she was slightly surprised the table was set and the food already in place but there were no elves present. As she sat down she just knew something was different the elves knew exactly the way she liked her glass and cutlery, but it was slightly out of place, the usual elfish precision wasn't there.

"Did you set the table Severus?" asked Lily wondering if it wasn't the elves the only other person that could have done so would have been him.

"Master Severus are you sure you don't want help preparing Dinner?" asked an Elf as it appeared out of nowhere. It closed and opened its mouth doing a perfect impression of a goldfish, "Oh I'm sorry Sir, my mistake, have a good night," the elf stated before disappearing on the spot.

"You cooked dinner Sev?" asked Lily looking at him carefully.

"I can assure you that I cook just find, it's not poisonous," stated Severus as he pulled the chair out for her to sit down before going to his side of the table.

"What have you done?" asked Lily suspiciously.

"Nothing?" he asked putting on a bewildered face, but Lily knew he wasn't lying so she could only think of what he was going to do if he hadn't done it already.

They ate in almost silence, exchanging a few pleasantries. They'd had a late Dinner, as Severus and Lily had been busy with potions most of the Harry and Remus Free day, and so it took almost an hour to finish eating the three-course meal and by the time they'd finished it was just after 10 pm.

Lily deciding she quite enjoyed the fact that they were doing things like a normal couple, without the elves decided she wanted to wash up, by hand. Severus deciding to humour her, offered to dry the pots. As there had only been two of them eating it didn't take too long, afterwards they discussed the plans for tomorrow, as they were going to spend New Years Day at Longbottom Manor as the Malfoys were heading out of the country for a business trip.

As the clock neared 12 pm Severus and Lily decided to take a walk outside at Severus's suggestion.

NERVES

They stood by the lake looking out at the beautiful view, Severus using his wand from his pocket flicked it in a motion and muttered a few words that Lily didn't understand. In front of them in golden writing was now a clock, as it counted down to midnight.

She reached for his hand as they watched it strike but she couldn't find it, when she turned to look at him, she realised he was staring at her.

"Sev what are..." started Lily but she stopped frozen as she watched him get down on one knee. Her eyes widened and she could physically hear her heart racing in her chest.

"Lily Elizabeth Evans, I'm in love with you, and have been for a longer time than you know, you gave me the best thing that ever happened to me, a son, I'm in love with you, and I can only hope that you feel the same way, please do me the honour of becoming my wife?" asked Severus as he flicked open a tiny box showing a beautiful, simplistic Diamond ring, that screamed 'LILY' from the rooftops.

She stared at him stock still, unbelieving what she was seeing before her eyes, hearing. Then it all clicked into place, Remus taking Harry out for the day and night, the meal that Severus actually cooked, the way he'd been so distant all day to avoid looking suspicious, his nerves at Dinner, as they walked through the gardens, he was nervous and it was bloody adorable.

He began to panic as she stared at him in silence, unmoving, unspeaking. His panic but to rise as he moved to return back to his feet.

"I..." he started but she interrupted him.

"Yes, Sev, Yes," she replied as she threw herself at him just as he managed to return to his feet. This time it was his turn to stand there frozen, unbelieving what he had heard. 'SHE'D AGREED!?" was all he could think as he stood there with the redheaded witch wrapped around him.

When he finally came to his senses, as she pulled away from him. He bent his neck and pulled her chin up words to meet her with a searing kiss of pure delight, he was engaged, to the love of his life. Lily Evans, and boy was he in for a long night.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay so I just couldnt help the last line.**_ __ _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter it is rather on the short side, but it's come just an hour after the last chapter and the last one was longish. I hope you enjoyed the pure Sily fluff, we only have a few more chapters before we return to the plotline and I personally can't wait for some major time skips. Ladies and Gents we have HOGWARTS coming up shortly.**_


	21. To Have And To Hold

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **Here goes one of the final lead up chapters, it won't be long before some serious time skips. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it. I love the Sily fluff and I know that once this story picks up the pace and we get more focused on Harry we'll have less of it, so I'm doing lots now**_ _ **I hope you enjoy:**_

 _He was engaged, to the love of his life. Lily Evans, and boy was he in for a long night._

 _ **A Month Later:**_

Your wedding day is the day every girl dreams of, isn't it? Ever since that girl was little. The flowers, the attention, the music, rings, reception. The True Love that you feel. The beautiful white dress that makes you look, and feel like a princess. Marrying the man of your dreams, the one who makes you feel like that princess. Living happily ever after. Together, forever.

Except Lily Evans had never imagined getting married twice. Let alone the second time to Severus Snape. Well, she wasn't marrying Severus Snape, she was marrying Lord Severus Prince. As she stood there, her heart hammering in her chest, despite the fact that she'd been through this before, she'd already experienced the nerves once, it seemed to be much worse this time.

It wasn't her father walking her down the aisle in front of hundreds of James' friends. It was Remus, with Alice stood behind her and very few people in attendance. The Longbottoms, The Malfoys and Remus. Most importantly, it wasn't James Potter stood by the altar. Remus noticing her nerves hooked an arm through hers to begin to walk her down the aisle.

When they turned the corner to see the small set up that they had done, not allowing to see it before now, it was beautiful. Though she felt that it was probably a massive understatement.

She looked up the front Severus' back, he was facing the front with Lucius at his side, standing as his chosen best man. Abraxas was at the front as well though he was facing her, as he would be doing the ceremony.

She could see Augusta, Frank and Neville sat on the left-hand side as they were representing the bride's family, her friends. The right-hand side was the Malfoy's as they were more Severus' friends than her own. Harry was stood next to Alice, in a smart suit as he enjoyed the excited atmosphere though explaining to the three-year-old what was going on had been difficult.

Her hands trembled all the way down the aisle until they were rested in Severus' shaking own, and between them, they both calmed down. Severus was actually grinning, it wasn't his usual small smile, he was full out grinning as he admired how beautiful she looked in her dress.

As the ceremony begin Lily's heart rate didn't decrease, and as her hands were supported by Severus' and a quiet "I do," passed her lips she felt like she was going to faint, in what felt like an eternity which was actually only a few seconds that it took Severus to say "I do" back almost too quickly for her to either register that he'd said.

"On behalf of Merlin and the Wizarding World may I now pronounce you, man and wife," called out Abraxas as he then continued to inform Severus that he may now kiss his bride.

Severus leant down and pressed his lips against his wife's mouth. She reacted immediately and the two shared a passionate kiss in front of all the people who meant something to them. Lily had, of course, invited Petunia and her family, but just like the invitation to her first wedding it had been ignored, and she'd checked that Petunia had received it, she had chosen to pretend that her sister did not exist. The fact hurt Lily because, despite the fact that she knew her sister hated her, she still loved her sister, she was after all family.

She felt her husband, and it felt amazing to call him that, grasp her hand as he led her down the aisle in between the small gathering of people, both with smiles on their faces. Harry rushed to them, and Severus bent down to pick the young boy up into his arms. Lily leant over and placed a soft kiss on her son's cheek before smiling at her husband as they let themselves be congratulated by their friends.

Dinner had been an exciting affair seen as the toddlers had broken out in a food fight and Augusta had been covered in the mash to her horror.

Later than evening, Severus was stood at the bottom of the stairs with a suitcase in hand, waiting for his wife to appear with her own suitcase. Despite his offers to help her, she had been adamant that she was capable of bringing it down. Without his or the elves help. What he hadn't expected her to do was to lug it down the stairs having left her wand in his possession.

"I left my bloody wand down here," she complained as she pulled a large black trunk down the steps, it crashed to the floor with perhaps more force than she had intended, a resounding crash filling the Manors Entrance hall as she winced, with an expression following which suggested that she'd burnt the candle at both ends.

"You couldn't have shouted for help?" asked Severus with a small smile at Lily's display of independence.

"I am capable of carrying a suitcase the muggle way Sev," she countered as the guests looked on at their small display of banter.

Severus fished in his pocket remembering he had picked up her wand and handed the wand back to her, using his own wand he cast feather light spells on the trunks and then shrunk them both to be small enough that both trunks fit in his left blazer pocket, still wearing his wedding attire. Lily, on the other hand, had changed into a red dress that showed off her long legs and pale arms.

After being told to have a good time, and enjoy the rest of the night. Lily and Severus kissed Harry goodbye as they stepped out of the Manor. Severus pulled Lily into his side and felt her arms wrap around his waist before apparating them to their home for two weeks.

Lily's mouth dropped open as they apparated to a small isolated cottage on a beach. The increased temperature was certainly welcome and the beautiful sight of the moon appearing over the ocean was outstanding. The cottage was stunning, a modern building with a deck and a pool at the side, Lily couldn't help the quiet "Wow" that escaped past her lips.

"It's your wedding present," he murmured into her hair as he planted a kiss into her hair, before offering her his hand and tugging the surprised witch in the direction of the house. Lily loved the less guarded Severus as he had clearly been trying to lighten up for her. He had become more carefree and he tried to be more spontaneous and do the things that he knew she liked to do. His actions were only making her love him more, but she wished he'd do things he liked with her as well, she just didn't know how to tell him that without seeming ungrateful.

They reached the steps to go onto the decking that led to the front door of the house when he surprised her again. She felt him lift her, and she squealed in surprise, he grinned down at her and smirked when he knew she had worked out what he was doing. He was following the muggle tradition of carrying his wife over the threshold of the house. She smiled up at him, she was completely in love with him and was looking forward to their first night as husband and wife.

They'd been at the house for 12 days when Lily found herself walking around the house on autopilot stressing herself out on how to tell him. He'd gone out for a walk, something about fancying some early morning exercise and had left his wife in bed.

When he walked back into the house, she felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked up at him nervously.

"Lily?" he asked her confused knowing that something was worrying his wife, he could tell by the slight frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Severus as he stepped towards her.

"Nothings wrong," she countered though he took it the wrong way and seemed to only want to make him find out more so.

"You know you can tell me anything," he countered worried about what was going on now as he stepped forward and pulled her into him.

"I'm pregnant Sev," she murmured back into his hair as she felt his arms slip around her. As her statement reached his ears she felt him freeze.

"Are you sure?" he asked her gently, and when he felt her nod he turned her to face him and brought her lips to his in a searing, heated kiss.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay wow so I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading please review!**_


	22. New Life and Life Debt Paid

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay so this has jumped quite a bit, I'm not going to tell you how much, but seen as in the last chapter Harry was just less that 3 and ½ and he's now 5, I'm sure everyone has math skills good enough to work that out. Enjoy the fluff were only 6 years off Hogwarts.**_

She looked down into the bright green eyes of her daughter. Her husband had been delighted when the child turned out to be practically a mirror image of Lily. Kara Elizabeth was the youngest child of Lily and Severus Prince, unlike her three older brothers who whilst they all had Lily's eyes, they shared their father's dark hair, Kara's hair was bright red.

Lily was sat in her and Severus' king size bed, waiting for Severus to return with her sons, for their first visit to their little sister. When they did walk in Severus was holding both of her younger sons whilst Harry stood at his side peering around the back of his legs.

When he saw his mother he rushed up to the bed, when he noticed the baby his eyes rose to his hairline as he peered at the small bundle.

"Baby?" he asked her, both parents had sat him down and talked about his little sister but at the mere age of 5, he couldn't fully grasp what was happening, especially when Lily didn't know how to answer his questions as to where baby's come from.

"Yes Harry this is your baby sister, Kara" introduced Lily as she encouraged her oldest son to carefully climb onto the bed.

As Harry gently touched her hand, he smiled at her, "She's tiny!" exclaimed Harry as he looked at the small baby with a squint.

Lily and Severus smiled, they knew he was going to be a great big brother, but seeing him with all 3 of his younger siblings was an amazing feeling.

Severus perched at the end of the bed, both toddlers still in his arms. Wyatt and Mason Prince were twins and the first in over ten generations of the Prince Family Line. Severus and Lily had agreed that seen as Harry and Oscar were both twins that it was probably a gene in the Evans family. Though both had been slightly relieved that Lily was expecting twins for the third time, Lily was been so excited when she found out she was having a girl, and despite all of his male bravado, Severus was secretly delighted as well.

Wyatt and Mason both looked like a younger carbon copy of Harry and in turn Severus. Though the eye colour separated them apart from their father.

Upon the birth of the twins, Severus had taken an oath to himself that under no circumstances were he ever going to be an unfair father, all of his children would be treated the same because under no circumstances was he ever going to become James Potter. Not that he needed it, upon laying eyes upon the twins he was in love, for the third and fourth time.

Though he couldn't lie, Kara was always going to be Daddy's little girl. She would face as much scrutiny in the world as Harry as his heir, Kara was his only daughter, and as being a member of such an ancestral family would be expected to marry into a family worthy of her.

He didn't know of many male children her age. The Malfoy's had three young children, Draco, Elan and Aurora. He knew that they had wanted a daughter, for Lucius to spoil rotten but his first two had been male and seen as it was Malfoy tradition to have only two children, he was sure that was where Lucius would have drawn the line, but to his surprise, Lucius announced another pregnancy, and so Aurora Narcissa Malfoy was born a few months after the twins.

Draco was his father's favourite son to spend time with, there was no doubt about that, it wasn't that Lucius treated Elan unfairly, it was just that Elan was often left behind. Elan didn't like attention, and he preferred his solitude, which was why he was left with elves when the Malfoys attended the Prince Wedding.

As the child grew older, and by the time he reached the age of 4, Elan was seen to be perfect. He exuded all the Malfoy Family traits, even if he did enjoy spending his time with his nose stuck in any book he could find. The four-year-old loved spending time with his brother and Harry. Lucius could find no fault in his youngest son, besides the fact that he hated publicity, it was more to do with the fact that he put so much pressure on Draco as his heir, that he found all of Draco's faults and with the little time he spent with Elan, very little of his younger sons.

Narcissa, of course, was smitten with all her children especially her daughter. Which was where Lily and Severus had it the other way round, Severus spent most of his time with his daughter. Though the Prince Couple loved all of their sons equally it was clear that his daughter would hold a precious place in her father's heart.

The Longbottoms had only one child after Neville, a girl, Grace Longbottom, and she too was a splitting image of her own mother.

Upon reading the paper one day, and a confirmation from Abraxas, the couple learned that James Potter had married Amelia Bones. Which the couple had found humorous as she currently held Potter's dream job. They also had given birth a daughter, a year older than the Prince Twins, Rosaline. Though the most recent picture in the Daily Prophet showed she had her mothers' looks rather than her fathers.

Life for the Prince Family was perfect, that was until Harry turned 6 years old. When Dumbledore called for his life debt. Severus had been surprised when the manipulating old wizarding hadn't used it in an attempt to get Harry back, though Severus knew it wouldn't work and Dumbledore probably knew that too. Harry was Lily's son just as much as he was his to take Harry from them he'd need to be owed a life debt from both parents.

So when Severus got a message delivered via a goblin owl, as no normal wizarding owl could find Prince Manor. Severus was surprised to find that he and Lily had been invited to a meeting with Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Severus would have course immediately said no if he hadn't have noticed the 'You owe me' scribbled at the bottom of the note in Dumbledores awful penmanship.

Just before the couple was set to leave, Severus turned to Lucius quickly. The Malfoys had volunteered to look after the children, and so the Prince Couple had arrived with the four young Prince's at Malfoy Manor.

Severus quickly told Lucius that the moment they arrived back, he was to look for any obliviate spells, compulsion spells or anything else that Dumbledore could possibly cast on the couple.

The two of them left after saying goodbye to their children, upon arriving at the apparition zone just outside the Hogwarts gate an elf greeted them. The same elf then apparated them to Dumbledores office.

"Ah Severus, Lily it is great to see you looking so well, take a seat," said Dumbledore as he returned to his own, sending a warm smile towards the couple, which seemed genuine. Severus returned his look sceptically, whilst Lily tried her best to smile, though she struggled after knowing what this man had done to her oldest son.

The two took their seats and returned the pleasantries whilst the both begun to try and figure out why they were here.

"As you know, I prefer to plan ahead, though I received a letter today, informing me of something I could not have planned for it, it was quite unexpected," replied Dumbledore. His guests nodded indicating that he should continue his tale.

"It was a great disappointment to hear from Horace, to inform me that he was resigning from his post as Potions Master here at the school," stated Dumbledore, it was this statement that both Severus and Lily realised exactly why they were here, or at least why Severus was here.

Severus stood from the table quickly. "No, you must think of me to to be quite low, if you think I would leave behind my family to work for you, old man," growled Severus as he glared at the headmaster.

"I didn't think it would be that big of a problem," countered Dumbledore, though he knew the ball was in his court and would be for the most of this meeting.

"That big of a problem, I have four young children you selfish..." started Severus but Lily cut him off.

"I think you have his answer Professor Dumbledore, will that be all?" asked Lily as she glared at her husband, silently telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"No, that will not be all, Severus will be teaching here come September, you owe me, Severus, do I have to force you, I'm willing to work this around your family, but you have to do this, I have no other options, neither do you," replied Albus.

Severus knew that he had no other option if he agreed willingly he'd get to make some demands and he would no longer owe Albus a life debt. It was in all aspects an easy way out of a life debt, Albus could have demanded a lot more.

After a few demands and agreements later, Severus felt the gold band of magic disappear as it signified his debt was paid. Severus would have a ward on his private quarters that connected to a band on his risk to alert him if a student required him. He'd get to go home on a Sunday and every night of the week. He could think of a lot worse situations and reluctantly he got Lily to see the same way.

That was how Severus Prince became the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He convinces Lily that it could work in their favour as once Harry entered school he'd have one of them there to protect him at school from Albus and anyone else who wished to cause him harm. 'Besides, being head of Slytherin gives me a chance to turn things around,' thought Severus as a smirk crossed his face.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay so I can already see this Authors Note as being a long one, but oh well. I would like you all to vote for the houses which you thinking the following people should be in:**_

 _ **Neville Longbottom: H/G/R/S**_

 _ **Hermione Granger: G/R/H (She wouldn't exactly be accepted in Slytherin)**_

 _ **Oscar Potter: G/R/H (I don't want him in Slytherin)**_

 _ **Rosaline Potter: G/H (Gryffindor like her father, or Hufflepuff like her mother)**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, please review, and review your votes to the poll above. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter shouldn't be too long, and I hope you agree with my decision and method to get Severus as a teacher and the head of Slytherin.**_


	23. My Only Son

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **So I know the POV swaps and time jumps can be annoying but I really feel like there necessary. So they're going to happen, not as many will happen once we reach Hogwarts but until then you're going to have to bare with me.**_

The young child was sat on the front of a broom, his body held between his father's knees as he was flown around the garden. Looking down he could see his little sister looking up at them in her mother's arms pointing and gurgling.

The young child was yet to have decided whether having a three-year-old sister was annoying, or just plain painful. She always wanted his things, his toys, his daddy, and whilst his dad had tried to tell him to share, he just didn't want to. It wasn't fair, this was his daddy, she should go and find her own daddy. After a long sit down with both his daddy and the woman, he was told that Rosie was his sister, for the millionth time.

Though this time it seemed to sink in for the 6-year-old child, he wasn't stupid, and daddy had told him all about how Rosie was his responsibility, and he had to protect Rosie, and share with Rosie, and be nice to Rosie.

"James come down here will you?" called out the woman as he felt his daddy move to make the broom fly down to the ground.

"Daddy I want to keep flying!" complained the child as he tugged on his daddy's arm impatiently, eager to get back up into the skies after all he was his father's son.

"No Oscar, maybe later," scolded his daddy as the boy began to sulk, stamping his foot on the floor and scowling up at his father.

"My brother and Susan are coming over for Dinner, he wishes to discuss some things with us, James," replied the woman as she leant into his daddy, the little boy watched as his daddy put an arm around the woman's waist.

"Hey Oscar, Mummy and Daddy have to go with Rosie and then your Uncle and Susie are coming around for Dinner, so maybe you can fly tomorrow hun," stated the woman as she bent down towards the boy.

"NO!" exclaimed the boy, before he repeated the word a few more times for impact, "I want to fly now!" he screamed, as the boy began to lash out at her, kicking her in the shin with all the force the six-year-old could muster.

"Your room now young man, and stay there!" barked his daddy, angrily as he pulled his son away from the woman. The little boy reluctantly went off, sulking, scowling and still complaining as he turned the corner.

"You shouldn't tolerate his behaviour, he is becoming a spoilt brat, and you are letting him be so James," scolded the woman as she turned the boy's daddy.

"Amelia, darling he's just temperamental, most boys are his age, he'll grow out of it with time, let him be young," countered James, as he took their daughter off of his wife and walked into the house the direction his son had gone in.

James didn't hear the comment that his wife made, but she had said it nonetheless, "Or you're in denial about how he's not the saviour and you're spoiling him to make up for the fact that he isn't."

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **So there's no denial, this was nothing but a filler, to show what life is like in Potter Manor, the next chapter will be up tomorrow it's currently (10:40 pm) or it as at the time that I edit this in. Hope you enjoyed. This is really short because I didn't think it needed much to show how Oscar has been/will be raised.**_


	24. Diagon Alley

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **So this chapter is the one that follows the largest time skip. Because Ladies and Gentlemen, my amazing readers, we have reached Hogwarts. Well not exactly, not yet anyway.**_

"MUM!" "MUM!" shouted a voice as its owner came hurtling round the corner into the dining room where his mother was reading the paper.

"I GOT MY LETTER!" he squealed the voice as he looked between his parents.

"Congratulations Son," stated his father as he stepped to pat the boy on his back before his son went running into his mother's embrace.

"That's amazing Harry, why don't you go and get changed, and tell the boys as well, we can go to Diagon Alley after breakfast just like we planned," she told him as her oldest son went rushing out the room to get changed.

Harry had woken up and immediately noticed his letter lying on the desk in the right-hand corner of his room. The boy had gotten out of bed faster than he could ever remember having done so and snatched the letter up into his hands. With a gusto, one could not imagine he tore through the Hogwarts seal and scanned the letter quickly. He'd been accepted! Despite the fact that his father had told him that there was no way on earth he wouldn't be accepted, the young boy had still been slightly worried. Relief washed over his face as he eagerly reread the letter carefully, he couldn't even bring himself to moan when he read the statement saying first years were not allowed their own brooms, he was too excited and so he had decided he could complain about that rule later when he saw Draco.

"He is completely your son," groaned Severus as he retook his seat sighing at his sons over excitement that he was adamant that he got from his mother.

"You can be quite enthusiastic about some things," she replied as she rose an eyebrow to her husband.

Severus groaned, today was not the day for sexual innuendo's Lily, not when I can't do anything about them. Their alone time was interrupted by a small voice, and the two looked to the door to see their 5-year-old daughter looking at them with a smile.

"Harry got his letter," she stated as gave her mother a good morning hug as she, in turn, hugged her father.

"Yes he did, we're going to Diagon Alley after breakfast, I'm glad that you've got changed," Lily told her daughter as the little girl slipped into a seat beside her father, the two according to Lily were more alike than they realised.

"Is Aurora going to be there?" asked a voice as Lily and Severus turned round.

"Good Morning Wyatt, and yes The Malfoy's will be joining us for our school shopping trip," replied Severus as his second oldest son took a seat on the other side of the table.

The elves had just served pancakes onto plates when Harry came back, hair all roughed up, and his top button undone, he moved past his father and sister to flop down next to his oldest brother.

"Where is Mason?" asked Severus as he looked towards the dining room entrance.

"Master Mason is taking as much time doing his hair as Master Draco does Master Severus," replied one of the elves as clicked she clicked her fingers and their glasses filled with orange juice.

Lily, Harry and even Severus who tried his best not to snigger at the remark from the elf. "Could you please go and tell my son, that unless he believes he is female then he better get down here before I can count to 10?" requested Severus.

About10 seconds later Mason, his hair neatly combed back, gel applied and unlike his brothers, he was perfectly representable as he sat at the table after politely wishing his family good morning. Severus though he made no comment as he could not frankly care which houses his children were in as long as they were happy believed well and truly that his youngest son would definitely be in his house.

By the time all of the Prince Children were ready they were already on the minutes and Severus and Lily quickly ushered them through the floo, Severus waited until his wife had taken their youngest daughter with her before he followed them through.

They stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron to be pounced upon by The Malfoys.

"Harry, Harry have you seen the new broom! Nimbus 2000! You have to come see it!" exclaimed Draco as he tugged on Harry's sleeve.

"Now, now boys we have school shopping to be done first, don't you want your wands?" asked Lucius as he looked down to the elven-year-olds.

"Did you enjoy your birthday yesterday Harry?" asked Narcissa as she stepped between the two boys.

"I did thank you, I loved your present," he replied politely as he looked around Diagon Alley Eagerly.

"Well let's start with books," stated Severus as he calmly moved forward.

The group of 10 moved down Diagon Alley, in a calm and orderly fashion exuding their status to anyone who glanced their way. Both Severus and Lucius believed in being well presented, calm, courteous and above all else, respected.

Lily and Narcissa noticing there rather large party was taking up a lot of space and making the shop look overly crowded. Both women agreeing with their husbands to leave the twins and Aurora with them whilst they took Harry, Draco and Kara to Madam Malkins.

Upon entering the shop they bumped into Alice, Frank and Grace who were waiting for Neville to be measured.

"Ah I see we all picked the same day to go shopping," commented Alice as she drew Lily in for a hug.

"Great minds do think alike," retorted Lily, knowing that Alice was still not a fan of Narcissa, decided mentally to continue to act as a buffer between them.

"I presume Neville will be wanting to go to Gryffindor?" asked Narcissa as she looked scrutinizingly over the Longbottom scion.

"Myself and my husband will be happy wherever Neville goes, unlike some we do not care as long as he goes into a house that he belongs in and is happy belonging to," countered Alice as she looked ready to strangle the woman.

"Am I to presume that you believe that myself and Lucius are pressuring our son to go into Slytherin?" asked Narcissa her voice void of any emotion.

"Well, as they say, all Malfoy's have been in Slytherin house," replied Alice, knowing that there arguing was probably upsetting Lily, but she had come to terms with Lily's choice in husband, and after a while had decided that she could see what Lily saw in Severus, he obviously loved her, and was an excellent father to their four children, but she could not see what she liked about Narcissa, though one could fault her, as she had hardly tried to give the woman a chance.

"Well, contrary to popular belief, my husband and I, shall be happy as long as our son is happy, whether that be in Slytherin, Gryffindor or any other house for that matter, he is our son and his happiness is our sole priority," countered Narcissa, trying her best to keep her temper in check, she did not want to scorn the family name by having a bitch session in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Alice looked as if she was about to say something but the woman noticed the equally disproving glares from both her best friend and her husband. She also didn't want to look bad in front of her godson, or his friend, even if said friend was a Malfoy.

"Auntie Alice, there is nothing wrong with being in Slytherin, though Neville will be a Gryffindor, I don't think you should argue over houses when there is nothing you can do to affect the sorting," replied Harry calmly, his logic a mirror of his fathers.

"Wisely said Harry, wisely said," added Frank with an approving gaze as he pulled Harry, who in turn pulled Draco away from the women to discuss Quidditch whilst they waited in turn for Neville to be finished.

When Neville had finished and the boys took their turn to get fitted Alice shared a glance with her husband, deciding that he was right and that this was the best time to tell them who they'd seen.

After telling Lily and Narcissa that they had seen Potter, his wife and children outside Gringotts about ten minutes ago, Lily in return thanked her for the warning but she showed no reaction, which was not what Alice had been expecting.

Once the boys had finished, which took much less time than Neville as they were only getting School Robes, unlike Neville who was getting some everyday clothes as well. Lily reassured Alice that it was perfectly fine, nothing was going to ruin the day. The two groups went their separate ways after the Longbottoms spoke quickly to the other half of Lily and Narcissa's party. Lucius and Severus were stood there with the other children waiting for them. No books were in sight so the women could only presume that they'd been shrunk, and pocketed.

Lily taking Kara's hand walked off a bit ahead of them as she pointed out different things to the little girl. Lily had chosen not to tell Severus as he would only stress out of the fact as try to order that they go home, not fancying an argument she chose to steer clear of her husband.

What Lily hadn't prepared for was for Narcissa to go and inform Lucius who in turn informed Severus. After having been told and that Lily already knew wasn't surprised that she hadn't told him, he knew his wife would assume that he'd demand that they go home, and stress out. Which he knew, in turn, would only stress her out. He was however surprised by how normal she was acting and how unstressed she looked.

After a visit to the Apothecary, Magical Menagerie, and then Ollivanders, the party walked to the Leaky Cauldron in silence, mulling over what Ollivander had said about Harry's wand. Severus had been the first to react, assuring Harry that it didn't mean anything, and it was just a coincidence. But he couldn't help but feel that he'd just lied to his son.

Walking into the Leaky Cauldron the group of 10 split themselves up around 3 tables in the corner of the very busy pub. Kara choosing to sit with Aurora, Lucius and Narcissa, whilst the boys sat at a table of 4. Which left Severus and Lily to sit on the table of two just behind Lucius and Narcissa.

The food was served and Lily and Severus were still sitting in silence. The boys laughing at a joke that Draco had said whilst Narcissa and Lucius were discussing the ministry, leaving the girls to discuss Hogwarts.

"How are you so calm about it Lily, when you know that he's here somewhere?" asked Severus surprising Lily as she didn't even know he knew.

"I suppose Narcissa told you then," replied Lily as she looked him straight in the eye, the act almost seemed to be a dare to him to use Legilimency on her. Though he would never do that, and she knew it as well.

"Narcissa informed her husband as she saw it as the right thing to do, he noticing you hadn't told me, informed me instead," countered Severus as he took a sip out of his drink.

"So you're mad at me, for not telling you, because Narcissa told her husband?" asked Lily trying to work out what he was getting at, and she was going to be pissed if he expected her to tell him everything the moment she knew it.

"No Lily, I'm not mad at you, I'm confused, how you can be so calm after what he did?" asked Severus, knowing that it was a very Gryffindorish trait but he still wanted to know anyway.

"James Potter doesn't scare me anymore Sev, he's just a man who can't control his temper, a bit like some other people I know, and besides I knew you were there, what is it you'd choose to dub yourself as, are protector?" she asked sniggering at him, he knew she was teasing, and her light mood and announcement that she trusted him to protect her and their children made him swell with pride.

"Are you looking forward to teaching at Hogwarts Lily?" asked Lucius turning round to face the couple.

"Yes, I am though it a shame that Professor Babbling chose to retire, she was by far one of my favourite teachers," replied Lily as she looked at Lucius. He reminded her of Abraxas, whom she had become quite good friends with until he died just after his grandsons 8th Birthday. Dragon Pox wasn't a surprising death at the age Abraxas had reached but it hit his family hard, and Draco had sorely missed his grandfather for many months afterwards. He still was reluctant to talk about the man, but he had matured since he was 8 and was slowly getting over his loss.

Lucius had acted almost cold, towards the death of his father. Severus had told her that this was his way of coping and that he did miss his father he just struggled to show it.

"Yes but Ancient Runes isn't the most popular of subjects," added Narcissa to which her husband turned to her with a thrown.

"It's difficult, challenging and requires a lot of work, but it is a very powerful skill and subject to learn," he countered.

"I do like Ancient Runes, I always wanted to teach Charms, but Flitwick is a much better mentor than I could ever be at Charms," replied Lily as she finished her food.

"I think you sell yourself short if you're grades and reputation are anything to go for Lily, you, after all, got an outstanding in Charms at both your OWLS and NEWTS," replied Lucius having heard so much about her from Severus and when he did some digging into her files at the ministry.

"Do you know if they've decided upon a teacher for DADA yet Severus?" asked Lucius as he turned to his friend.

"Yes they have, though Albus is keeping his mouth shut, there having 2 actually, Quirrel is returning to continue to teach the students year 4 and above, they are hiring a second teacher to teach years 1-3 I think Albus is looking at ways to break the curse," answered Severus as he looked to check that the boys were still behaving.

"Who will be looking after your children if you're both teaching?" asked Narcissa having been told very little about the plans come September.

"Albus has been very helpful with the matter, Remus will be coming to Hogwarts to continue to tutor the twins and Kara whilst we teach, we've been giving quarters in the dungeons, well my current quarters have been altered and expanded, very little will change for myself in that aspect, in 3 years the Twins will be at school, so it's not too big of a deal, or so he says I think he just wants us to be on our side," replied Severus.

"We're going to..." started Lucius but Lily cut the man off.

"Not here, and not in front of the children, Severus," scolded Lily at the same time Narcissa turned on her own husband.

Both men grumbled but nevertheless changed the conversation. Whilst the boys had all begun talking about Quidditch again. It was like they had nothing else to talk about.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **So this wasn't as long as I first intended it to be, but I suppose it's long enough. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I skipped parts that I could have done in more detail, like say Ollivanders, but everyone knows what happened in Ollivanders, and it wasn't like I was going to change much there anyway so I didn't feel it was necesary. I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter should be up soon. ASAP Actually. As soon as I have time I promise I'll update. Please review, I really do enjoy reading your comments. Thanks! Enjoy the rest of your day.**_


	25. Platform Nine And Three-Quarters

_**Authors Note:**_ _**This chapter is over 5000 words long. I hope you enjoy it, please actually read the A/N at the end it's really important as it's about voting for houses, this will be the last chapter that you're able to do as such! Enjoy the chapter and please do vote!**_

Both men grumbled but nevertheless changed the conversation. Whilst the boys had all begun talking about Quidditch again. It was like they had nothing else to talk about.

September 2nd arrived much sooner than anyone could have prepared for. Harry had woke to s stream of sunlight through the gap that had been left in his curtains. He'd arrived downstairs to see his father in his usual mood and a newspaper opened on the table in front of him. His mother, however, looked more nervous than he did.

Severus and Lily had sent their own trunks ahead with one of the house elves, so they'd quickly done the same for the twins and Kara's. Harry's trunk, however, was still by his side, being lugged the Muggle way out of the house and towards the apparition point. Harry had been insistent that he wanted to do this the normal way.

Lily had quickly agreed with him, seen as she was sure this was a way he could make new friends, and find some normalcy in his life. That was how they found themselves with a trolley, his case on it and his Snowy White Owl Remus had gotten him for his birthday, Hedwig, ready to run through the barrier between platform nine and ten.

"We'll be straight after you Harry, go on," encouraged Lily, feeling a gush at pride at the young wizard her son was becoming as she watched him run through the barrier with a newly formed look of confidence across his face. As she saw his black mop of hair and his tall figure disappear through the barrier, herself and Severus turned to the twins, telling them to do the same. Though it was not to her surprise that they hadn't need telling what to do as before she could even open her mouth the two were running at the barrier.

Lily took her 8-year-old daughters left-hand and at the same time, Severus walked through with them on her left. The trio appeared on the other side to see Harry patiently waiting for them and the twins looking around eagerly.

Severus was personally looking forward to what the day would bring after a long discussion with his wife, he would be keeping his title of Professor Snape, whilst she would announce herself to Professor Prince. He eagerly awaited the reactions of the Great Hall as no one but Remus, The Longbottoms and The Malfoys knew, and they'd all sworn an oath not to discuss it with anyone else.

He knew that the secret would be out today after all the sorting hat would call for Hadrian Prince, rather than Harry Potter. Whilst both parents had agreed that Harry would not be keeping his middle name, the first name had been a debate. Severus won after informing her that a more fashionable name would set him in good stead for after Severus' own demise and his son inherited Prince Line. Severus had been more lenient with his children's names after that, he had fallen in love with the name Kara the moment it had left Lilys' mouth. Wyatt and Mason had been debated for a long time until Severus had decided if that was what his wife wanted to call their children then so be it.

"Good Morning Severus," stated Lucius as he strolled into view, his wife and daughter just behind him. Harry looked around for Draco and spotted him as he quickly pushed his own trolley into view.

"Lucius, I am yet to have been told the identity of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher if that is what you are wishing to ask me," replied Severus presuming that the change in Lucius was his worriedness over the DADA teacher.

"Yes but I have," replied Lucius solemnly.

"And you're what going to spoil the surprise?" teased Lily as she looked over to Lucius and Severus.

"I actually think this is something you need to know, and your son," growled Lucius though his anger was not at them.

"Lucius," stated Severus as he looked at his friend with an almost fear in his eyes.

"I have mortified that Albus did not feel it president to inform you of this, and I only wish I had done some further digging other than just last night," replied Lucius as he looked to where all the kids were congregated by one of the pillars, out of hearing range.

"James Potter will be taking the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts," replied Lucius his voice just over a growl as he looked to the couple wanting to gauge their reaction. He had made it clear to his son that if sorted into Slytherin, or any other house for that matter he is to go to Severus about anything, James Potter or Albus Dumbledore for that matter are not to be trusted, with anything. Draco had nodded solemnly knowing that his father was serious about this and had agreed that he would try his best.

Lily and Severus shared a look, an anxious one at that. Lily knew she could handle him in Diagon Alley, but an entire year at Hogwarts.

"We're going to go and speak to Draco, give you some space to discuss this," said Lucius as he and his wife walked over towards the children.

Lily and Severus were stood to the side discussing their newly given information whilst Draco was receiving a lecture from his parents, the Prince children stood awkwardly to the side not knowing what was going on.

Once Severus and Lily had come to a decision they turned around to just reach their children in time as the Weasley's stepped out of the barrier. The Prince's and The Malfoys had decided to get there early so that the two eleven-year-olds could get good seats on the train.

Severus kept his left arm on Harry's shoulder whilst his right one was snaked around his wife's waist, the Weasleys were well-known allies of the Potter's and whilst they were not particularly powerful in the political world, there were many of them, and Harry did not need that many enemies even if his parents were around. Besides the fact that the couple had decided that unless it was life threatening, they were not going to interfere in Harry's school life beyond the capacity as teachers if necessary.

The Weasley's noticed them immediately stood next to the Malfoy's, they also saw Molly's look of disgust as she ushered her children passed them and nearer the train. The Prince's and Malfoy's watched as she ushered her 5 children passed them.

"Did you see the older one?" asked Severus looking to Harry and Draco, at their nods of confirmation he continued "That's Percy Weasley, Dumbledore has made him a Gryffindor Prefect this year," he stated. "The two twins, are trouble, they have a lot of detentions, despite this they are actually quite gifted, but they choose not to do anything with it," Severus added afterwards.

"Ronald Weasley, the younger one, is Potter Junior's best friend," snarled Lucius as he added to the information Severus was giving his children.

"I don't expect you to befriend any of them, that is to your choosing, but I will tell you this, it is not a good idea to get on the wrong side of the twins, if you do so I cannot help you, they're pranks are merciless and despite the fact we staff know it is them we have no evidence to support the fact, hence nothing can be done," stated Severus, knowing that the twins could be great allies for his son, even if they are a few years older than him.

Severus and Lily took Harry to the side, to inform him of who would be teaching defence against the dark arts, to their surprise he didn't seem to care, informing them of the fact that he meant nothing to him, and he didn't believe that he should let a man ruin his time at Hogwarts, before adding the fact that if the Hufflepuff Amelia Bones could marry him, he must have changed, at least a bit. Severus and Lily looked surprised at their son's declaration as they wished their temporary goodbyes and watched as Harry and Draco boarded the train in search of an empty compartment and Neville.

Severus and Lily and the remaining children wished their goodbyes to Lucius and Narcissa after Severus once again reassured them that he would look out for their son if the need arose before activating a portkey that would take them to their new chambers where they presumed Remus would already be waiting.

Draco and Harry found an empty compartment towards the back of the train where they hoped no one would find them, except Neville whom they had told to meet them back there. They had just taken seats and put trunks in the overhead compartments for the elves to take to their rooms once they had been sorted.

It didn't take long for a slightly flustered Neville to arrive as he pulled his trunk behind him. Draco stood to help the struggling young wizard lift the trunk, which was surprisingly actually quite heavy into the overhead rack.

"What on earth have you got in there?" asked Draco as he retook his seat and Neville sat down next to him.

"School stuff," he countered, not knowing what could have actually made it that heavy.

"So," started Draco as the three didn't know what to discuss.

"Actually I have something to ask," stated Neville, which caused the other two boys to look at him.

"Go ahead," stated Draco as Harry didn't know what to say to his friend, and Draco had answered before he could even formulate an answer other than 'Go on'.

"It's not exactly a question when I can say you're going in Slytherin Draco," replied Neville.

"So?" asked Draco but Harry knew where this was going and a small "Oh" left his mouth as he cottoned on to Neville's question.

"I don't think I am," replied Neville, and at this statement Draco could make a guess as to where this was going but wasn't going to start making assumptions in case he was wrong, so he gestured with his hand, a move that Lucius was well known for making, indicating that Neville should continue.

Neville had said this just as they felt the train lurch, it had reached 11 o clock and the three turned to give final waves out of the window to their parents. As they left the station Neville continued.

"My parents think I'll be in Gryffindor, and I don't know where I think Harry will go, but I want us to make an agreement," stated Neville as he looked nervously between the two boys, one who was by far his best friend the other a close friend that he didn't know how far that friendship went.

"Neville, I don't care what houses we'll be in, you're a good friend, I want to remain friends with both of you no matter what houses were sorted into, even Hufflepuff," countered Harry as he knew how little Draco thought of that house, though the two boys knew that was for Draco's benefit as Harry was loyal to a fault, though he did not believe any of them would be sorted into that house.

"I agree," stated Draco surprising Neville, though he knew he shouldn't be surprised, Draco was a good friend, even if Neville's parents were sceptical, he knew that as a future Lord, he should be able to make his own decisions after all that was what his father had stressed to him.

"So do I," added Harry but both Draco and Neville knew that he would, it was just who Harry was, and they knew how much he valued both of their friendships.

They had just begun to discuss what each thought would be their favourite lessons when there was a knock at the door. They looked up to see a bushy haired first year in Muggle clothing looking back at them, "Could I sit here?" she asked them. When they nodded she moved her case in and Neville stood to help her lift it.

As she took a seat next to Harry she glanced between the boys. "Everywhere else was full and the one other compartment that had seats was two red heads, they kicked me out, the redhead called me a useless Muggle born, the other one glared at him but he didn't stop him, is everyone going to be like that?" asked the girl.

"Not everyone, but some," countered Neville, Draco whom had been raised by Lucius didn't like Muggleborns, though he wasn't as prejudiced as some he still believed purebloods were better.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and it's a pleasure to meet you," introduced the girl as she firmly shook Draco's hand which though he would never admit it, impressed him at her polite manners, almost pureblood like.

"Draco Malfoy," he stated as he returned her handshake.

"Neville Longbottom," introduced Neville as he smiled at the bushy haired girl.

"Hadrian Prince, though I prefer Harry if you don't mind," introduced Harry as he shook the girl's hand.

"Though you may know him as Harry Potter, or the boy who lived, whatever garbage the press calls him these days,"

"Are you really?" she asked, though she continued without waiting for a reply, "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for some light background reading, you're in The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Modern Magical History and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.' Continued Hermione as she looked at the famous wizard.

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed, why had his parents not told him about this, he knew they must have a good reason as he knew they tried to not keep many secrets from him, just like they had told him about his former father being a teacher at Hogwarts, emphasis on the former, the boy thought.

"Goodness didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," replied Hermione to be interrupted by a cold response from Draco.

"Well it isn't you, and you should be grateful for that," he stated his voice void of emotion though he had quickly jumped to the defence of his friend.

Silence filled the compartment until Hermione broke it once again.

"Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one," stated Hermione.

"Really?" exclaimed Draco surprised at the statement.

"Yes, why?" asked Hermione already slightly annoyed that the boy didn't believe she was good enough for Gryffindor he hardly knew her.

"Gryffindor is not the best house, it is just full of people who want to be heroes, brave people and chivalrous people," replied Draco.

"What house do you suppose you will be in then?" asked Hermione wanting to see what the boy thought he would be.

"A Slytherin obviously, all Malfoys are Slytherins," replied Draco his nose in the air as he looked down at her.

"The house that all the bad wizards have come from," retorted Hermione simply repeating what else she had heard on the train. Harry and Draco growled in response.

"I'd watch what you're saying Hermione, Harry's father is the head of Slytherin House," recommended Neville as he looked to the girl, the girl glanced at Harry with an almost guilty look on her face.

"I would have thought you'd have wanted to be in Ravenclaw," stated Harry as he brought himself back into the conversation.

"Why is that?" asked Hermione looking at him cautiously.

"Well Ravenclaws value intelligence, intellect, Wisdom and Wit, you obviously enjoy reading, you look to be someone who has already studied ahead, I just thought you'd feel at home there, and whilst I have your undivided attention, Slytherin house is not for dark wizards," replied Harry calmly as he kept his temper in check reminding himself that she was only repeating what else she had heard on the train, which made him anger more at the other students opinion of his father's house.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense, and I wasn't calling you father, I..." started Hermione but he cut her off with a wave of his hand and a glare.

"Slytherin house values, Ambition, Determination, Resourcefulness, Intelligence, and Self Preservation, it does not make them evil, it makes them a group of fraternal people who value their own life, they're not foolhardy Gryffindors who will run into danger without a thought for their own lives, it doesn't make them evil it makes the cautious and intelligent," replied Harry calmly and with emotion clear in his voice. The girl's eyebrows rose, whatever she had expected him to say it wasn't that.

"That doesn't sound too bad," replied Hermione as she acknowledged what the boys were trying to get her to understand. She was also thinking that Ravenclaw was perhaps the best house suited for her.

"So what house do you think you will be in Harry, Neville?" asked Hermione as she turned to look at the two other boys.

"I suppose I may be in Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff," replied Neville as he looked to the girl to gauge her reaction to his statement, she didn't react, instead she chose to the boy-who-lived.

"I don't know, my dad is obviously a Slytherin, my mum is a Gryffindor," stated Harry but before he could continue she interrupted him again, which was getting extremely annoying.

"I thought Gryffindors and Slytherins hated each other?" asked Hermione having heard on the train from a group of older students about the rivalry between the two houses, perhaps being in Ravenclaw meant that she wouldn't be involved and could study harder.

"My parents were best friends before they even came to school, my mother was muggle born like yourself, and my father is the head of the Prince Family Line," replied Harry cautiously, it felt good to be able to talk about it, not having to keep secrets from people, as the muggles, or as his mother would put it, they were letting the cat out of the bag, and the entire family, Malfoys and Longbottoms included were eagerly awaiting the reaction of the wizarding world.

"The Prince Family line? Am I like in the carriage of all the purebloods?" asked Hermione looking between the three boys with her eyebrows raised.

"I am a pureblood, as is Neville here, Harry is half-blood as his mother was a muggle-born," replied Draco, as he continued "If Harry were to marry another half-blood are a pure-blood his children would be considered Pure-Bloods as neither their parents or grandparents are Muggles," explained Draco. Hermione nodded in response which allowed Draco to continue his explanation.

"As your parents are Muggles, your children no matter who you were to marry wizard or not, would be considered Half-Bloods in the wizarding community," continued Draco.

Hermione nodded, making a mental note to look into this more once she got to Hogwarts, she had read most of her school textbooks but information such as what Draco had given her wasn't in these books so she made notes to do some more background research on Blood Status'.

Hermione later excused herself to go and change into her robes, leaving the boys in peace. Though Draco didn't like muggles, he supposed she wasn't as bad as other Muggle borns he had met and thought that if she were to make it into Ravenclaw she could be a valuable asset for Harry at a later date. It was at this that he realised he was sounding like his father identifying possible assets and allies rather than friends like he had been told by his godfather to make.

The boys ordered sweets from the trolley when it finally reached the back of the train which allowed each of them to add to their chocolate frog card collection, trade a few that they knew they already had. Harry had gotten Dumbledore again and as he stared at the man he knew his parents had told him to be wary of he felt nauseous knowing that his father had identified the headmaster as a possible threat to his safety with his overall idealistic decisions coming from the belief of things being for the 'greater good'.

Upon reaching their destination the train lurched to a stop and the students clambered out excitedly. Harry immediately identified the large man who was calling out for all first years to follow him as Hagrid, the gamekeeper and Hogwarts resident half giant. His mother had told him all about the friend half-giant and how she enjoyed the occasional afternoon tea in his hut but she had warned him off ever eating the rock cakes that Hagrid liked to dish out to the students he liked.

His dad had warned him that he favoured Gryffindors over all other three houses, so if he weren't to get into Gryffindor the young wizard shouldn't be too heartbroken if his mother's school friend didn't like him. He also warned him that he practically lived in Dumbledore's pocket so he was to be cautious of what he told the half-giant.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder as he led the first years through the crowds of older students, "jus' round this bend here.'

There was a loud 'Oooooh!'.

The narrow patch in between the hedges had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky was a vast Castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

As the trio climbed into the boats they were not surprised that Hermione had pushed her way to the front to get in the same boat as them. As Hagrid checked that everyone was in the boats and commanded that the boats take them 'Forward' the little fleet of boats all begun to move at once, swaying gently in the slight ripples among the lake.

Harry who had been admiring the cliff face as they neared it only recognised Hagrid's command of 'heads down' in time to duck under the strings of Ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face which the little boats docked into.

The students followed Hagrid as they clambered up a passageway in the rock and then walked up a flight of stone steps before crowding around the huge, oak front door. Hagrid then raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the Castle door. As Draco looked back to see the view it was then that he got his first sight of Oscar Potter since arriving on the train. The boy in question was eagerly looking around with the ugly redhead by his side, who was still scoffing sweets that the Potter boy must have bought him on the train, after all the Weasley boy mustn't have been able to afford his own, what with the hand-me-down robes, and secondhand books that his father had told him that they owned.

The door had immediately opened and a tall witch with a pointy hat and green eyes was stood there, Hagrid informed the witch whom he referred to as McGonagall that they were the first years. Obviously, she would have known that thought Draco as he sniggered. Harry, on the other hand, hadn't taken notice and was instead studying his mother's former head of house, remembering the description that his parents had given him as being a witch who tolerated nothing, and was a firm but a fair professor and a good teacher.

The students gave Hagrid a wide berth as they walked around him to enter the castle. Harry must have been lost in thought as he admired the Castle's architecture and internal structure, as the next thing he knew McGonagall had announced that they were outside the Great Hall and they must wait patiently until they were called in.

During the mad rush to get there Harry had been separated from his friends and was trying to look over students heads for Draco or Neville. Before he could notice them there was a tap on his shoulder. "Harry?" he heard a voice ask him, Harry knew it wasn't Draco, the voice was softer than that, it wasn't Neville's calming tone, and it certainly wasn't feminine enough to be Hermione so Harry turned around and almost gasped in surprise. Stood before him was none other than Oscar Potter. Harry didn't know how to formulate a response so he stood there in silence.

"I just wanted to see how you were," replied Oscar his voice clearly showing that he thought he was treading in dark waters, his voice almost fearful which wasn't what Harry had been expecting from his half-brother. Harry was still stood stock still, he didn't want to talk to him, he was going against everything that he'd prepared for, where was the stuck up spoilt brat who assumed he was better than him, where was the snide comments about everything, why was he being... polite.

"Well, I just wanted you to know, that even if we're in different houses, I'd like to get to know you, even if you're in Slytherin," continued Oscar slightly awkwardly as he realised that they were beginning to draw a crowd and before Oscar could even say anything Draco and Neville were there, standing next to Harry almost defensively. The sight of Harry's protective friends made Oscar almost smile, despite everything that his father had told him, he did want Harry to be his friend. James believed that Harry would be unlikely to want anything to do with him because of his father's mistakes but Harry had seemed okay and at least he had already made friends who were protective of him.

It was then that McGonagall returned to take them into the hall. Oscar could not lie, he was nervous, anxious as to where the hat would sort him. He knew that Ron would be immediately sorted into Gryffindor because of his family because he was brave, foolishly so but he was going to be in Gryffindor. Oscar knew that was also where James wanted him to go, but he knew that as long as he wasn't in Slytherin his father would not be too displeased. Oscar knew he wasn't going to Slytherin, he knew that it wasn't a bad house, it was just a coincidence that was where bad people came from. Pettigrew the man who had betrayed his parents to the dark lord wasn't a Slytherin he had been a Gryffindor. Merlin himself had been in Slytherin and he was a great wizard of the people.

Oscar was brave, he knew that people told him all the time, but he couldn't help but wonder if that was because of who his father was, and how James' power over the Ministry scared them. James had warned him of many things, how Professor Snape, though his father had called him Snivellous would mistreat him because of James. How Snape had adopted his brother so that James' could never legally take him back. How Snape was a home wrecker who took his brother and mother from him. Or so his

Harry, on the other hand, was mulling over the things that Oscar had said to him, to say he was surprised had been an understatement. Lily had told him that he should form his own opinion of Oscar and shouldn't let anything that he knows previously affect that opinion. Oscar was not his father and whilst he may have been raised by him he was also raised by Amelia Bones who was a good and fair person. She believed that he should give his half-brother a chance to earn his friendship, Severus on-the-other-hand had not agreed or disagreed with his wife but had refrained from entering the conversation.

Harry knew that Severus would be unfair to Oscar simply because he believed James would unfair to Harry so it would equalise the playing field. Harry knew his father had a strict and frightening reputation but Harry did not want his father to abuse his position to be unfair to his half-brother. So Harry decided that he would make a more firm analysis of Oscar before he would decide if he would ask his father to treat Oscar like any other student.

He could deal with James Potter, but whether the boy he met before could deal with Severus Snape was another question all together, it wasn't a question about the boys courage or bravery it was the simple fact that Oscar looked to be easily manipulated and could quite easily dig himself a hole he couldn't get out of. Harry knew that all students needed good grades in Potions, and he didn't know Oscar enough to believe that the boy didn't deserve those grades. At the end of the day Harry knew he had to protect himself, he owed Oscar Potter nothing.

As he looked up, Severus was sat at the end, with Lily next to him and a short man on her other side, James Potter was sat at the other end of the table, next to Hagrid and a man wearing a purple turban.

The new first years walked through the hall talking to each other excitedly. Harry heard Hermione mention something about Hogwarts a History but he was too busy looking around the stunning Great Hall to pay attention to whatever the bushy haired girl was talking about now.

As they approached the stool, the rest of the hall fell silent as McGonagall picked up the hat from on top of the school and unrolled a piece of parchment that Harry could only presume had a list of all the first years on it.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _**Wow so this chapter was actually really long. With over 5000 words, I hope you enjoyed and I am sorry for the cliffhanger, but I have to go out in 5 minutes and I power wrote to get to where I left it. I even updated now or made you wait until tomorrow to see the update. Seen as I'm aiming for a chapter every 1-3 days I didn't really want to do that. Anyway here you go, I hope you enjoy this will be the last chapter where you can vote for the houses for Oscar, Neville and Hermione.**_ **If we don't get at least 5 votes for a certain house for each character I'm going to pick. And that will take me forever, and that will mean the next update will take longer. So please review your votes! Thanks for reading!**

 **5,221 Words!**


	26. A Sorted Decision

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **Well the votes have been cast and at the time of writing this note, which is as I begin writing the chapter, I have made a decision taking into consideration the votes of the readers and what I feel will allow the story to flow. Hence the decision the decision and below in this chapter you will witness the sorting of Harry and his year group. I hope you enjoy, and I hope that for those who may not be 100% happy with the sorting that you understand why the characters are in the houses that they are in. I hope you enjoy as much as I will enjoy writing the chapter. ~TUS~**_

 _As they approached the stool, the rest of the hall fell silent as McGonagall picked up the hat from on top of the stool and unrolled a piece of parchment that Harry could only presume had a list of all the first years on it._

There were 42 students, 21 Witches and 21 Wizards, it was not often that Hogwarts had a year group that had an equal gender ratio and the teachers doubted that would last for long. As by the end of their owls, on average a year group lost 3 students. The teachers were all hoping for a somewhat balanced year group unlike the year above them that had a very unbalanced ratio between the houses. As Slytherin had only received 5 students, and Gryffindor only 7, Hufflepuff had received 14 and Ravenclaw 12.

Severus was looking down at his son, his oldest son. His heir and the wizard who would carry on the direct family bloodline. He couldn't be any prouder of his son, and he knew that as long as the young wizard was sorting into a house that welcomed him, and one that Harry felt happy to belong to then he would be content.

His wife was elated, he could tell how excited she felt her magic was coming off of her in waves after all very few parents got to see their child sorted. She was looking straight at their son as he stood between Draco and Neville staring around the room in amazement.

He noticed the Potter Offspring stood in silence, though his gaze did divert back to Harry every few moments though to Severus' surprise it wasn't to glare maliciously back it was to send him a look of almost envy, desperation.

He heard Minerva begin the sorting with the shouting of 'Hannah Abbott' the first name of the list was always intriguing as to see how the child dealt with being first. Though with her name being Abbott she should have known she'd be first, he watched as the hat shouted 'HUFFLEPUFF' and the girls face lit up in excitement as she rushed over to the Hufflepuff table as they begun clapping.

Severus watched as the second student, also a girl, Susan Bones was also sorted into 'HUFFLEPUFF'. Severus was not surprised as he watched Amelia's niece get sorted into her old house, to his surprise the loudest one clapping was definitely James Potter as he looked on with a proud look. That was when Severus remembered that Susan was also his niece, as he'd married her aunt.

Flitwick clapped as the next student 'Terry Boot' was sorted into Ravenclaw the moment the hat touched his head. He and Minerva shared a look the other two houses now had new first years, the competitiveness between the two of them suddenly sparked as they wondered who would get a new student first. To Flitwick's delight and their disappointment, the next student 'Mandy Brocklehurst' was also sorted into Ravenclaw.

As Minerva moved on shouting out "LAVENDER BROWN" she smirked back at Severus when the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR". Severus who had glanced to his left so his wife also sent him a smirk as she realised what he and Minerva had been doing.

When the next student a 'Millicent Bulstrode' was sorted into his house he let out a sigh at the first shout of 'SLYTHERIN' he at least had one student, though he was 99.99% sure Draco would follow her.

Flitwick was grinning as "Michael Corner" and "Stephen Cornfoot" were both sorted into Ravenclaw.

Severus almost groaned out loud when "Vincent Crabbe" was sorted into Slytherin but Severus knew he should have been expecting it, he had been but to have it confirmed by the hat didn't make it any better.

"10 down, 32 more to go," thought Severus as Tracey Davis joined the Slytherin table which made Severus ' attention increase to allow him to analyse the new addition to his house.

Severus was still looking at his houses' table when "Kevin Entwhistle" joined Hufflepuff and "Seamus Finnigan" to Minerva's delight joined Gryffindor.

Pomona gained another Puff as "Justin Finch-Fletchley" was sorted into Hufflepuff, as the boy scampered off the stool eagerly to reach his new table, new friends and new classmates.

Flitwick gained "Anthony Goldstein" and he himself received another student whom he was sure would be a pain in the backside "Gregory Goyle" another death eater in the making if you asked him.

Flitwick gained "Hermione Granger" the girl he had seen his son talking to just as the sorting had begun, he perked up to look at the girl who had received his son's attention. A Muggle-Born he assumed as he did not recognise the last name. He had noted that her sorting had taken slightly longer than any of the others so far. He could only imagine what had been going on in the girls head.

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. She had been having an internal debate with herself at how the hat selected the house you were to go to before it answered here telling her that it could read her mind and see inside her heart. She asked it how that worked, and in response, she was told that whilst her bravery would help do many great things she valued intelligence over all else and the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW" to Ronald Weasley's relief at having heard the girl talking none stop since they had entered the great hall.

Severus watched as "Chloe Grant" became a Gryffindor and "Daphne Greengrass" a pureblood from a respectable neutral family joined his house, it was a relief to himself that at least some in of his new first years wouldn't be utter dunderheads.

It was only now that he noticed Pomona's sullen expression and realised that there had been many Hufflepuffs so far, and he could tell that she was hoping they all just had last names that begun with letters far back in the alphabet, after all, they had only just completed "G".

He watched Pomona's sullen expression become a beaming smile as "Wayne Hopkins" and "Megan Jones" were both sorted into Hufflepuff.

He noticed his son's nervous expression and could only imagine what the boy was going through, Severus himself had believed there was a chance he wouldn't be sorted and sent back home to his abusive father never being able to learn magic to defend himself, failing his mother. Of course, that hadn't happened and he'd been sorted into Slytherin whilst Lily had been placed in Gryffindor.

He watched as "Sue Li" became a Ravenclaw, before a sorting he was actually interested in occurred. Severus and Lily both eagerly sat up as they both heard Minerva call "Neville Longbottom" Severus tried not to snigger whilst his wife let out a short laugh as Neville fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a particularly long time to decide with Neville, even longer than it had done with Granger thought Severus as he watched the hat finally shout "Gryffindor" and a proud look crossed Minerva's face. Severus couldn't say he was surprised, he had known all along really, though he had thought for a moment that there was a chance that the boy could go to Hufflepuff for his strong sense of loyalty he knew that he was his father's son, and so it was only to be expected that he should be sorted into Gryffindor like his parents.

Lily was delighted and beaming with pride as her godson was sorted into her old house, his own look of shock before he ran off still wearing the hat, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "Morag Macdougal" to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Followed by "Ernie Macmillan" who was sorted into Hufflepuff the moment the hat touched his hair.

Severus though he knew he needn't have even listened stared, his gaze fixed firm as Draco Malfoy swaggered forward and took a seat, and before the hat even touched his hair it called out "SLYTHERIN" which made Severus smile, though it was a very small one that his godson would be joining him in his house. Lily looked at her husband with a smile knowing that he was very pleased with Draco's placement it would allow to easily look out for the Malfoy heir. He watched the boy who looked immensely pleased with himself join the Slytherin table.

"Roger Malone" joined the puffs whilst a redhead named "Lily Moon" who reminded him of his wife joined Gryffindor which made him send Lily a smirk to which she just shook her head.

Severus noted that Hufflepuff now had the most students to Pomona's delight, Severus also noticed that the rest of the student body was already getting bored, but Dumbledore sent a withering gaze around the hall which caused them all to receive nudges from their friends and the attention of the students returned to the front.

"Theodore Nott" and "Pansy Parkinson" joined Draco at the table as young Malfoy was staring at Harry hoping that his best would join him rather than Neville. Though he did suppose there was a chance that Harry could join Granger and the other Ravenclaws.

Severus and the rest of the hall watched as the Patil twins were split up, Padma going to Ravenclaw whilst her twin Parvati joined the Gryffindors. "Sally Anne-Perks" join Hufflepuff to Pomona's delight who now had 9 new students whilst Severus had 8.

Pandemonium broke out as Minerva called for "Potter Oscar" as chatter and whispers broke out, Severus could only make out a few sentences though he dreaded to think what the boy himself heard. "Fake boy who lived" and "Liar" was amongst the things that Severus did catch as he noticed his wife's anxious look, subtly behind the table so none of the teachers or students could see he took her trembling hand in his own and sent her a look. He knew that whilst Oscar had not been raised by her, she still cared for her other son, he was blood and family after all even if James had taken him from her.

Severus, Lily and James all watched as the boy walked up and took a seat, Minerva placed the hat on his head as the students begun whispering again, only to be silenced by Dumbledores outraged shout of "SILENCE". James was by far the loudest to clap and his shout of "Well done son!" as Oscar was sorted into Gryffindor not only embarrassed the boy but had the rest of the teaching panel glare at the man as well.

Oscar took a seat at the Gryffindor table thinking that he shouldn't be there, the hat had been debating between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and had let the young Potter decide, he knew that the only reason he had chosen Gryffindor was that Gryffindor has been what his father had wanted for him. He also knew that this was his mother's old house, so he couldn't help but hope that she too would be proud of him, little did he know was that she was proud of him, immensely so, even though she would have been proud of him no matter what house he had joined.

Silence once again swept across the hall as Minerva called for "Hadrian Prince" though as she said it she looked disbelievingly back down at the parchment that had Half-Blood wrote next to it. She looked up to see Harry, green eyes and combed messy black hair, his scar clear as daylight across his head, and the head of Gryffindor struggled to keep her mouth closed, to say that when Oscar Potters' name had been called out Pandemonium broke out, saying the same this time would be the understatement of the millennium. People were whispering, calling out to see if it was the boy-who-lived, asking how he had the name Prince.

To the surprise of the students and some of the staff it was not Dumbledore who called out for silence instead it was James Potter. "SILENCE" he roared as the students in shock retook seats and sealed their mouths shut, the unsorted students including Harry looked at him in surprise. Lily, Dumbledore and Severus struggled to keep their mouths shut instead of letting them drop in shock.

"Aren't you all hungry, why don't we get this over with," stated James trying to find some reasonable ground to back on to rather than making it look like he cared about his former or should he say ex-son. After all the boy no longer shared any of his genes, DNA, or blood for that matter.

The hat took a very long time on Harry's head, as the young wizard began to fear that he would not be sorted. The students too were getting bored and distracted as the prefects tried to keep them all in line, but getting hungry, bored and impatient young wizards and witches to stay still for any length of time was a difficult task.

When the hat finally shouted "SLYTHERIN" the hall fell silent, before the Slytherin table began clapping harmoniously. The Gryffindors, especially Neville were looking disappointed as Harry sent a smile up to his parents before joining Draco in the seat that the boy had saved for him, the empty seat next to Neville remained empty.

Severus was beyond proud, his son would be saved with the Slytherins, none of them would dare to cross his son for fear of crossing him. He would be protected and able to flourish among the Slytherins he couldn't help but notice Minerva and Dumbledores disappointed expressions but he could not care, his son was in his house and would be safe from meddling minds such as Potter and Dumbledore if he could keep a closer eye on the boy.

If Severus' calculations were correct, which he was assured that they were, then 8 students were left and as he quickly did a head count of the students in a line near the hat, he found himself to be correct.

"Sophie Roper" and "Blaze Zabini" joined Slytherin whilst Minerva gained "Ronald Weasley", "Dean Thomas" and "Sally Smith". Flitwick gained "Oliver Rivers" and "Lisa Turpin" and Pomona gained her last Hufflepuff "Eliza Runcorn".

Dumbledore rose from his chair to tap his on his glass, successfully regaining everyone's attention as Minerva moved the stool and hat and took her seat at the right-hand side of Dumbledore.

He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words and allow a few new teachers to introduce themselves," stated Dumbledore as he turned to the other teachers.

"Professor Quirrel, Defence Against The Dark Arts," stated the man his stutter clear to the entire hall, which caused quite a few eyebrows to raise in questioning.

Next James Potter stood from the table "Professor Potter also, Defence Against The Dark Arts," he stated as he allowed the hall to clap for him before he retook his seat and turned to look at his ex-wife.

"Professor Prince, Ancient Runes," she stated as she stood from the table, though she only got a few claps as most of the students were staring in disbelief.

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind me asking that name died out a long time ago, would you care to explain how you came to it?" asked Pomona as she looked to the redheaded professor.

"I married into it Professor Sprout," Lily stated her answer clearly stating that she wasn't up for discussing her last name as she retook her seat as students began politely clapping.

Dumbledore who hadn't sat down during the introductions decided to discuss it with Lily and Severus later as he had only found out moments before the feast when she signed her contract. He had presumed there children were called Snape and had been shocked to find he was a direct Prince Descendent, a descendant of both Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin but Dumbledore knew that only the Goblins could tell them if they were direct descendants, though Dumbledore doubted it very much, or more that he hoped they were not.

Whilst most of the first years prepared for a speech the older years knew better as Dumbledore's speech consisted of "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" as he waved his arms and the food appeared. Harry loved the cooking at home, the elves were amazing cooks and his mother who enjoyed cooking on occasion was in her own right a good cook. But the feast in front of him was enormous spanning down all 4 House tables and across the food in front of him practically made his mouth water, it smelled outstanding and he had no idea where to start.

Noting that the rest of his house was actually the only table that harmoniously displayed any sense of manners, he began to eat as he heard Draco discussing Quidditch with an older boy. The older boy noticing that Harry was looking at him quickly leant across the table offering his hand, "I'm Marcus Flint, Captain of the Quidditch Team," he introduced himself. "A Sixth year" he added as an afterthought.

Harry did a quick subtle once over of the older boy, noticing his over large features, the boy had a brute look to him, he had overly large teeth, 'Larger than Grangers' thought Harry as he refrained from sniggering. His face was long and pale, and his hair as dark as his own was plastered to his forehead.

"Hadrian Prince, though I do prefer Harry," replied Harry quickly as he shook the boy's hand, in a firm grip the boy returned his shake and the two leant back.

"Do you play Quidditch Harry?" asked Flint, as he, in turn, gave the boy a once over but his idea of subtlety was not one that many of the Slytherins would agree on as it was blatantly obvious what the boy was doing, and Harry struggled to remain patiently waiting for him to complete his analysis.

"I can fly," replied Harry waving his hand as if to say that it was no big deal.

"Understatement of the century Flint, he's one of the best non-professional flyers I've ever seen, would make a great Seeker," Stated Draco informing the Captain of the truth, even though Draco could make a decent guess as to why his friend had not boasted about his flying abilities.

"But it doesn't mean anything, I'd never make the team," countered Harry loud enough for those a few seats down to hear but no further.

"And why is that?" asked Flint confused as to why a Slytherin was not reaching for a position, where was the boy's sense of ambition.

"Because people would call it unfair, and bias because of whom my father is," stated Harry as he reluctantly met the older boys eyes.

"So it is true then?" asked the boy next to Flint, "The Prophet was correct, you are Professor Snape's son," he continued though his voice wasn't loud it wasn't quiet either and soon enough many of the Slytherins were listening in to the conversation.

"I didn't think it was true, I mean Professor Snape is always at school, why would he teach if he had a family?" asked a blonde girl, who was wearing a Badge with a P on it, which Harry remembered his father had told him were Prefect Badges, and that he was quite happy with Dumbledore's decision as to who the Slytherin Prefects were to be this year.

"My father returned home every night, and weekends, if any of you needed him or tried to access to his office, he would be alerted and able to return upon your demand, that won't be happening this year though," replied Harry calmly as he looked the blonde girl in the eye.

"Ah that explains many things then, I'm Jessica Davies, 5th-year prefect, my sister is in your year, Tracy," she said as she indicated with her hand to another blonde, further down the table in an avid discussion with another first year.

"So what is Hogwarts like, any older students we need to be wary of, teachers who will blame anything they can on us?" asked Draco as he looked to the blonde who had identified herself as a prefect.

"Most things will be covered in the First Years Orientation but I'd be wary of McGonagall, she is a strict Professor who clearly favours her own house, don't worry Professor Snape makes up for it, he prefers not take points of us as McGonagall does enough of that, he awards detentions and a lot of them so I wouldn't cross either of them, Flitwick and Sprout, they're the other two heads of houses for any of you who don't know, tend to keep out of it, and leave all bias out of their classrooms," she replied content with her explanation.

"Most of it as she has already said will be covered in Orientation, I am surprised Mr Prince that your dad has not told you of all this," added a sandy haired male boy on the other side of Jessica.

"Our fathers believed that it is best to learn from experience and I do believe I can quote your father Harry when he said he believes that his Prefects do an excellent job in training the new intake, can't I?" asked Draco as he turned to his best friend upon Harry's nod the same sandy haired male spoke up again.

"Oh yes that's right, Professor Snape would consider your father to be what, his friend, or should I use a Malfoy term, associate?" asked the sandy haired boy.

"They get along," replied Draco curtly before Harry could interfere.

"I'm Felix Webber Seventh year Prefect, and the other Seventh year, Dimitri Azeroth, this is her brother Thanos Azeroth he's in his 4th year," he introduced as he indicated to a tall brunette to his own left and a smaller male opposite the girl.

"Doesn't sound like a name I've heard of," commented Draco as he watched his goblet refill with pumpkin juice.

"Draco," cautioned Harry as he sent the blonde a glare, but the girl seemed to take it in her stride but before she could answer her brother did for her.

"We're French purebloods, our mother married a Greek man and I can assure you Mr Malfoy that we are very much purebloods just as you are yourself, the same cannot be said for your friend here mind you," replied Thanos as he sent Harry an idling gaze.

"Watch your tongue Thanos," cautioned a voice to his left, that was ladled with disgust "I don't think calling out Mr Prince's blood is a good idea, not when his fortune and political power not only rivals your own, but he's rumoured to be a descendant of Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and not only that but he is our head of house's son," continued the voice.

"Edward Anderson, Hadrian, and I have wanted to meet the real boy who lived for so long, but I was expecting a Gryffindor, it makes a great change for you to be a Slytherin such as ourselves, if you need anything do not hesitate to come to me," introduced the boy as he clapped Harry on the back before walking towards the exit of the great hall, the first of Slytherin to leave.

"What happened to the whole house leaving at once?" asked Draco to the group of prefects.

"That was Edward Anderson as he said so himself, a sixth-year prefect and this year he was tasked with receiving the first password, he has gone to make sure the common room is prepared for our arrival," stated Jessica.

"Nasty stuck up fellow, but not someone you wish to fall out with, I'm surprised he got Prefect, Professor Snape must have put in a word, he always did like Anderson, as to why I am not so sure," stated Felix as he looked to their head of house, who in return did a clicking motion with his wrist. Felix sent him a firm nod before turning to the fifth year prefects.

"You are to now escort the new intake to the common room, silently, Dinner has finished and Professor Snape will meet us there," he commanded though the added adjective 'silently' was clearly not debatable.

The staff at the high table were in discussion as was most of the hall, though it silenced down when like every year, the entire of Slytherin House rose to their feet and began to walk out of the great hall in silence.

"Must you make them do that every time Severus?" asked Minerva as she turned to the head of Slytherin house, as did his wife with a questioning gaze.

"I make them do nothing Minerva, I simply do not tolerate rabble, such as your own house is clearly a home of," returned Severus as he motioned to the chaos on the Gryffindor table, one could not deny the lack of manners that the Gryffindors had, and Lily could only hope that she had not been just like them.

"I will see you all at the staff meeting tomorrow, I have my orientation to complete," stated Severus as he rose from the table and the great hall, the teachers, and his wife watched as he too walked in silence, his robe billowing behind him as he disappeared round the corner of the great hall.

"Orientation?" Lily asked sending a questioning gaze to McGonagall and Flitwick.

"We can only imagine what he means by such a thing, but he says the same every year, I presume it's a series of rules or something along those lines that he sets for the students in his house," replied McGonagall "You have to agree it's ridiculous," she continued.

"You also must agree Minerva that since he's been here, and since those supposed rules have been in place, the Slytherins are the top grade scored behind my Ravens, unlike as he would put it, the rabble at your table receive," returned Flitwick cautiously, not being one to take sides between Severus and Minerva.

Before Minerva could even formulate a response Albus took it on himself to agree with the small professor. At this Lily's eyes rose, was her husband that good of a teacher or did he merely just scare them into achieving in the way Minerva was suggesting.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay another long chapter for you guys I hope you enjoyed it. I hope that you can agree or at least understand how I placed the students, I know that maybe reading the sortings of every student could get a little bit tedious but I tried to make it quick and interesting I think just knowing where everyone is sorted and having something to confirm that is something I wish J. would have done in the actual books. The sortings of the students and MOST bar I think 2, came from the original 40. I hope you enjoyed! Please Review. I will try to get the next update out within a few days.**_


	27. A United House

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **Sorry guys I was at DofE (A Britsh Hiking/Camping Expedition thing) now I'm officially sore everyone but I've managed to update. Sorry, it's taken so long as I haven't had access to my laptop or the internet. Updates are going to hopefully 1 or 2 a week, but I am going on holiday on August 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **so I don't know if I'll be able to update then or not. I'll try to update more before hand. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy:**_

 _At this Lily's eyes rose, was her husband that good of a teacher or did he merely just scare them into achieving in the way Minerva was suggesting._

Harry, Draco and the other first years followed the fifth year prefects until they reached a wall, just as it closed. They watched as Severus walked passed them, ignoring the first years and sending a small nod, that small that it was barely noticeable to the first years, though he muttered something and the wall opened he walked past them to a different section of the wall and that opened as the first years stepped through into the common room for the first time.

Harry and Draco sat down as told in two plush bean bag chairs thrown by the fireplace, a girl Draco identified as being Daphne Greengrass sat near them. As the older years disappeared through a staircase Harry found time to admire the amazing view they had out of a large glass window that was built into the rock. "I thought we were underground?" Harry heard Crabbe ask and Goyle furthered his question, confusion on their faces.

"It's the side of the cliff," Harry returned to the boys without looking to face them, just as the Prefects rose to their feet presumably they were all here.

"Correct Hadrian, Welcome to Slytherin Orientation First Years," stated Edward as he looked to the first years, his gaze focusing on Harry.

"As I'm sure a few of you know, my name is Jessica Davies, and this is my Prefect partner Andrew Javier, we are the fifth year prefects and you are all under our responsibility, if you need anything, you come to us, if you do something wrong, it will be us who finds out," stated Jessica as her and Andrew stood at the front of the common room there back to the wall they had just entered through.

"In Slytherin there are a series of rules, that you are expected to follow, failure to abide by them will result in punishments handed directly from Professor Snape, in case we have any dunderheads who haven't realised by now, Professor Snape is are head of house, and teaches Potions," stated Andrew as he fixated a levelled glare on the first years.

"Slytherin has won the house cup for the last 6 years firsties, and I'm sure you want to keep that record, so following these rules are not optional or debateable they are direct orders," stated Gemma as she stood by Andrew, indicating for her partner to continue.

"Professor Snape is a strict, firm and fair Professor and a very loyal head of house, he favours the Slytherins because McGonagall favours the Gryffindors, he's simply balancing out the effects," continued Edward Anderson.

"Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout, the head of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively tend to create a more fair atmosphere in their classrooms, you can expect to be treated as students rather than Slytherins in their classrooms, Binns barely takes notice that he actually has a class, let alone who is in that class, I'd recommend taking a textbook and reading rather than listening to his lectures, Professor Snape would agree with," continued Anderson as he levelled a firm gaze around the common room.

"Muggle-studies is as useless as having Hufflepuff Aurors, it's a bore, but failure in it will not be accepted, Kettleburn is known to favour anyone but the Slytherins, Trewlany and Vector are pretty fair, though they are still slightly favoured to other houses, Sinistra is fair as long as you don't have a double with Gryffindor," stated the other 7th year prefect who had introduced himself as Felix Webber only the prefects noticed Severus slip in behind them, hoping to not let the first years notice that he was there.

"As to new teachers," stated Dimitra as she wondered how to begin, "Quirrel is returning, he's a bit of a flop, you won't have him for a few years as he's According to Professor Snape going to be teaching the older years, Professor Potter, was a Gryffindor during his time at school, his son is a Gryffindor so it is highly likely that he will favour the Gryffindors, Professor Prince," started Dimitra to be interrupted by Goyle.

"Mud-Blood," he stated though it had been louder than he'd obviously intended, Harry spun round anger across his face. Severus wondered if he should intervene, the prefects were obviously subtly looking at him too, but he chose to see his son's reaction.

"Shut up Goyle, no need to comment on you, you won't ever be half the person my mother is," he growled, the prefects noticed Draco tug on his shoulder to keep his temper in check.

"A Weeks Worth of Detention Mr Goyle, for foul language and insulting a member of staff," stated Severus as he stepped through the first years making himself known on his approach to the front, indicating to the prefects to continue.

"5 Points to Slytherin for a clear display of self-control," stated Felix as he looked between Harry and Professor Snape.

Severus nodded curtly as he perched himself on a desk just behind the prefects.

"Professor Prince as I was saying was a Gryffindor, though as her son... is a Slytherin I don't know how to guess at how fair she will be in classes, I'd approach with caution..." started Dimitri as she glanced to note Harry's expression noting that it was emotionless and fixated upon her she continued "But she seemed to be nice enough."  
"The rules in Slytherin are clear, there are what we call 7 Base rules, 101 House rules in total, but they also are made up of many official school rules, failure to abide by these rules will be costly for you, Felix," stated Anderson.

"Rule One, Slytherin is the house, a united front, no arguing outside of the common room, to the rest of the school we are a team and a united front," stated Felix.

"Rule Two, Never take the blame for anything, blame it on somebody else, preferably a Gryffindor and deny, deny, deny," he continued.

"Rule Three, Despite what I'm sure you are expecting, Blood does NOT matter, the ability of a student matters more,"

"Rule Four, Just because we got sorted into Slytherin does not mean we are Death Eaters in training, and you are not to specifically make other students believe that you are any more than they already do,"

"Rule Five, Do not get caught, Professor Snape doesn't care if you prank, doesn't matter who, teacher or not, as long as you don't get caught, and it's not him you're pranking,"

"Rule 6, You're peers are entitled to make friends in whatever house they see fit, you are not to judge them, if you do so keep it to yourself, spreading malicious rumours about other Slytherins, or any form of bullying of a fellow Slytherin will not be tolerated,"

"Rule 7, You are not to fail or drop below Acceptable, if you do so, you will be made to attend double the mandatory studying perfects set forth by this house, Profesor Snape " stated Felix as he looked around the first years before stepping back to allow Severus to take to the "stage".

"All students are to attend 4 hours of additional studying this is mandatory, and there will be no excuses, 4 hours is not the expected studying time, you are expected to do much more, this is just the time when the entire house will be in the library, myself included to supervise, prefects and myself will be there to answer any questions and help you in your studying in any way we can," stated Severus as he stepped forward.

"I will not tolerate misbehaviour, slacking, failure to abide by these rules, first years will be in bed at 9 pm, second years 9:30pm, third and fourth years 10, fifth and sixth years 11pm, seventh years are expected to set this time themselves, by such a age if you are not mature enough to do so I'm not going to waste anymore time on you, if you are caught out after this time consequences will be severe, anywhere above the dungeons you will be caught by Filch, in the dungeons I will catch you, do not worry about that, Prefects will escort you to classes in the morning you will receive you timetable at lunch, the ENTIRE house will follow the printed morning schedules for bathing times, you will all be ready by 7:30 am, Davies ensure that Lisa Strain is up by that time, if she is not it will be you I hold responsible," replied Severus as he noted the tired looks the first years were sporting.

"You have been read the rules, I will be adding one more to it, I do so every year and if you break this rule I will personally ensure that your life becomes a hell, I will remove all priveledges, you will be escorted around by a prefect at all times, refrained to the common room outside of meal times and classes, is that understand?" asked Severus, when the group nodded waiting to hear the additional rule that seemed to have really severe punishments.

"Nobody, in this house, outside of the common room or in, will say the word Mud-Blood, I will know if you do, and the punishments will be put in place, the prefects can attest to the fact that I have done so before, and I will do so again if required, this is the only rule that was noted voted on by students, it is my rule, and I will ensure that you regret it if you break it," growled Severus as he sent his menacing glare around the students.

"I believe it is just after 8 pm enjoy your evening, should you need me you only need to knock twice on my office door, he waved his wand and a door appeared just off the common room, and I will come as quickly as possible, I do not want to have to wake anyone up in the morning, good evening," he stated as he turned on his heel, cloak billowing behind him as he left via his office.

"What's he got against that word?" asked a girl, the entire common room turned to face her.

"We have always wondered, but now I think I have it worked out," stated Edward with a smirk as he took his seat.

"Out with it then?" asked Nott, as Harry and Draco sent each other a look, planning to go to the dorms they were stopped.

"I'm sure Hadrian can confirm it, he's married to one isn't he?" asked Edward.

"Edward it's hardly any our business, just follow the rules," replied Felix interrupting them.

"My mother is a muggle-born, as you well know she is, Goyle already stated as such," stated Harry as he looked between the two prefects.

"Maybe you should just grow a backbone and ask him," added Draco as he moved to follow Harry towards the staircase.

"Or maybe I should ask her, she does look like a good shag don't you think?" asked a boy from on the stairs, Harry and Draco turned to face him quickly.

"Stand down Reid, he's half-blood he should be bowing at my feet, and now you're telling me our head of house is a blood traitor, a disgrace to the name of wizard if you ask me, I'll make him and his family pay for this," he snarled.

"Well nobody asked you," stated Draco his pompous Malfoy pride showing through.

"Watch your tongue firstie, you have no idea who you're talking to," snarled Reid as he barely glanced at Draco.

"Oh but I think I do Caral Reid, how's your father doing, after all, Brutus doing these days, now that he owes my family a life debt, and you in turn, so perhaps it is you who should be bowing at my feet," snarled the first year. To give the older boy credit he flinched and took a step back away from Hadrian and Draco.

"Malfoy," he stated no emotion in his voice as he regarded the younger boy.

"You'll stay away from me, and Hadrian, and if you know what's good for you, you won't go anywhere near Professor Prince, if I find that you have broken my instructions, I shouldn't think it would take long for my father to activate the old magic, I wonder how it feels, for one to have their magic sucked out of them by such a force that it leaves them with the after effects of a dementor's kiss?" questioned Draco absently as he returned his glare to the older boy.  
"I may be a first year Reid but I am after all a Malfoy, watch who you're messing with," stated Draco as he dragged Harry to the dormitories, Draco was struggling to believe what he'd just done.

Felix watched as Reid, whom he knew made many threats that he never kept but this one sent a shiver through his bones as he watched the bulky boy disappear back to his own dorm.

Felix sat down on a chair as everyone disappeared of to dormitories, Caral Reid had always been a problem, a bully who inside the common room failed to follow any rule that one might give to him, outside he was an admirable Slytherin so it could be much worse.

But Felix worried over the young Prince and his Malfoy friend, to his surprise he was actually fearing for the safety of the new Muggle-born professor. He himself was a neutral pureblood and had nothing against Muggle-borns if Professor Prince turned out to be a fair professor he couldn't live with himself he did not do something about the threats Reid had made. That thought was what had Felix sharply knock twice on Snape's door 5 minutes later. To Felix's surprise the door swung open and without a sound, he stepped through, noting the cat that had obviously triggered the release of the door behind it. He felt wrong as he stepped into the office that didn't have the professor in it, he walked forward and noted there was another door. He stepped to it and knocked twice, he took a step back from it and patiently waited. To his surprise the door opened and he had to look down to see a red head with dazzling green eyes, a miniature Professor Prince, Felix was glad that he had closed the door behind him to the Slytherin common room and heard the door lock into place, he had a feeling he was in trouble and didn't want the entire house to know as such.

"Who are you?" asked the little girl as she tilted her head to the side slightly and looked at him with those dazzling green eyes that he had noted the Hadrian boy had as well.

"Kara darling what did I tell you about opening..." started a voice as Felix watched the red head professor come into view. He saw her immediately reach for her wand and step forward for the girl he presumed to be here daughter.

Felix raised showed her his palms and the wand still in his holster. "I'm sorry Professor, the door was open and I was looking for Professor Snape it's extremely important, I'm the seventh year Slytherin prefect ma'am..." started Felix feeling like he was interrupting and extremely out of place.

"I will go and..." started Lily but she was interrupted by a chant of "Mum!" as two minutes Severus Snape's appeared round the corner, Felix felt faint at the sight, his eyes bulged and he couldn't believe what he was seeing, children, multiple, and it made him even more glad that he was coming to Snape about this threat, if Reid was threatening innocent children then Felix knew he was doing the right thing. It wasn't like Reid could do anything to him, he'd back in America at the end of the year, his father an American pureblood had sent him to Hogwarts to keep him out of a political tirade in New York and Scotland looked to be safe enough, what neither had been expecting was a school full of bigots and racist pricks.

The two boys had stopped stock still at the sight of the boy. One of them looked up at him with Severus' trademark glare, glanced between his younger sister who was too close to the intruder for his liking and his mother with her wand in her hand automatically assumed he was a threat. Felix jumping onto the bandwagon having younger siblings himself, knew what the boy was thinking.

"It's okay, I'm called Felix I just want to speak to Professor Snape, it's of the utmost importance," stated Felix just as Severus came rushing through the door.

"What's wrong, why did you activate..." started Severus but he stopped still at the sight of Felix.

"Professor Snape, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." started Felix.

"It really wasn't his fault Severus, Kara opened the door, and he said something about something really important and needing to speak to you," responded Lily and Felix felt immensely grateful that the red head was standing up for him.

"Kara what did I tell you about..." started Severus looking to the little girl.

"I'm sorry daddy, but I could feel it, he's worried and..." started Kara.

"You can feel it?" asked Severus fear across his face as he looked to his daughter.

"Empathy," stated Felix.

"Excuse me?" asked Severus as he looked to the student.

"My sister has it, Professor Snape, it's a magical ability that the Americans called Empathy Holders, it's uncommon but some magical beings have the ability to sense people's feelings better than others, I'm sorry I shouldn't be," stated Felix anxiously.

At Lily's glare, Severus decided to go easy on the prefect, "What was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked, Severus watched confused as the boy glanced around the room, nervously, almost as if looking for someone.

"I'm not sure it's something you'd want your family to hear Professor Snape," stated Felix as he was lead by his head of house back through the door and into the office, the moment the door closed Felix felt the familiar wards lock into place as he was indicated to taking a seat.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't go around telling people about my family, my wife would like to settle into teaching before we even consider that," stated Severus, as he watched the boy nod in agreement.

"I'm not sure if you'd prefer this as a memory, or would rather me explain it, I'd prefer it as a memory if I were you, sir, especially as it involves Hadrian and Draco," stated Felix.

"If this is some petty argument Webber I'm going to be immensely disappointed in you," stated Severus knowing that the prefect was unlikely to be coming to him if it were.

"It was a threat sir, one that I believe shouldn't be taken lightly," stated Felix.

"Against?" asked Severus.

"You're wife at first, then yourself and your family, the terms Mud-Blood and Blood-Traitor were involved sir, pardon me for saying them, as I certainly agree they should not be used," stated Felix.

Severus nodded his head in understanding the boy was repeating them not for malicious use but for explanatory of something he believed was wrong. Felix allowed Severus to remove the memory with his wand before Felix watched the Professor watch the scene twice in the pensieve in his office, Felix knew of the rarity of the pensieve and knew that they were a valuable object.

When Severus stepped back from the pensieve, Felix regarded him cautiously the tall professor had a slight look of worry on his face before he masked it quickly.

"Thank you for coming to me with this Felix, I doubt anything will come of his threats but I will warn my wife nonetheless, enjoy your night," stated Severus curtly indicating with his hand that Felix should see himself out. The prefect walked out the door but only after sending Severus a curt nod in response and left in silence, leaving the professor to have a difficult conversation with his wife.

Harry and Draco and the other first years reached the dorm to find that instead of what they were expecting it was three rooms each with two beds in. Harry and Draco rushed for the one at the far end away from the staircase, Blaise and Theodore shared a look before rushing to the one next to them leaving Crabbe and Goyle to share the one near the staircase, the one most likely to be pranked, and awoken first.

Harry looked around the room, it was smaller than his one at the manor but it was spacious enough to fit two desks, and two beds on opposite sides of the room, a sort of mirror like room as one side was identical to the other, Draco had flung open his trunk on the left bed which left Harry to have the right side of the room.

"This is so much better than Gryffindor, they apparently share a room for all of the male first years, how horrible must that be, imagine sharing with Potter," Draco said whilst sniggering loudly.

"Don't make fun of Oscar yet, I want to work him out first Draco," stated Harry as he looked to his best friend.

"Why that spoilt bastard will be just like his father..." started Draco only to be cut off by Harry.

"You don't know that Draco and I will not argue with you on this subject, cut Oscar some slack until I say otherwise, he's my half-brother my responsibility Draco, I appreciate you taking my side, but sides may not be necessary yet," stated Harry his voice firm as he slipped into his Slytherin mask to glare at the blonde boy.

"You can't seriously be considering buddying up with a Gryffindork can you Hadrian?" asked Draco disbelievingly.

"Mum thinks I should keep an open mind until he proves that he does not deserve it Draconian, I will ask you as my friend to stay out of his way until I establish what I am going to do about him, do not upset me Draco, I just want you to back me on this one," replied Harry calmly though his hold on his emotions was slowly beginning to slip from his grasp.

"Very well, though I will hex him into oblivion if it comes to it," stated Draco his hand itching to reach for his wand and go searching for the red-headed wizard. Harry sent him a nod and a smile crossed his face as he reached for his pillow to throw at the blonde wizard.

"Cheer up Drake classes don't start until tomorrow," stated Harry as he ducked to avoid his pillow being flung back at him.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _**So I hope you enjoyed, as I said at the start sorry it took so long, please review any feedback I will try to update soon. Thanks!**_


	28. A Mothers Son

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **I know, and I'm sorry updates aren't coming thick and fast at the moment because I've gone back to being so busy, I'm also writing two fan fictions at once, though I am yet to have published the other one. As this one is already being published this one is the priority it's just when I get an idea for one I have to at least get a few chapters done, so as not to forget it, the other fic is not Harry Potter based it's Greys Anatomy and after watching an episode I just had to write. I can promise you that this fic will be updated regularly and is still my number 1 fic. Anyway here's the chapter:**_

As the sun rose over the school grounds the Slytherin first years, or most of them at least were dressed and ready awaiting the rest of their house. The first years had been informed that it was a tradition that for the first Great Hall meal since the arrival of Professor Snape the entire house would arrive together, and leave at the same time.

"Finally, took you long enough Draco, I'm Hungry," complained Theo as Draco and Harry finally joined the waiting first years, though the house was still waiting for a few more members.

"What's new," teased Daphne as she looked to Theo.

"You are always hungry Theo," added Draco as he looked at his fellow Slytherin.

"And you're both late," he stated as his stomach growled.

"It's not my fault that Drake's hair is very high maintenance," answered Harry as he looked to the boy he considered as a brother.

"Yes, Draco is very high maintenance," agreed Daphne as the older years stood up, signalling that they were ready to leave.

The Great Hall was almost full by the time the Slytherin house arrived, causing silence to fall as it did every year as Slytherin house entered, though they were not in silence, they conversed with another as they took the seats at their table in a well mannered, courteous manner, as their head of house welled up with pride. Though Severus would never admit it, he was proud of his Slytherins' and their undying devotion and loyalty to one another.

"Why do you make them do that?" asked Lily as she nudged him.

"I don't make them do anything Lily, they're sending a message to the other houses, that to mess with one of them, is to mess with all of them, they are showing that they are proud to be together and they are proud to be Slytherins," responded Severus as he looked to his redheaded wife as she stared at the Slytherin house, with feelings mixed between shocked and impressed, but mostly impressed.

Breakfast was nearly over when the Slytherin Prefects interrupted their discussions by handing out the first year timetables, Harry eagerly took his, delighted at the chance to learn. Draco rolled his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm; he was, after all, his mother's son.

Harry's enthusiasm only grew as he found that they had double potions in the afternoon, he sent his father a small grin which was returned with a slight nod from his father, and a grin from his mother who was sat next to the potions master.

Though Harry was yet to have spoken to either of his parents he knew they were proud of him, he had every intention of going to see the rest of his family the following weekend. Because he knew that by then, even if he would never admit it he would miss his sisters' enthusiasm for everything and the twins' pranks. According to his father, if the twins' pranks annoyed him he should steer clear of the Weasley twins' because they were apparently 100 times worse. Harry and Draco both dreaded to imagine what that would entail if the four were to ever meet.

After breakfast the first years headed towards History of Magic and Theo was already moaning about how this would be the worst start to the week he could ever imagine, and how whoever made up the time tables was obviously a crack pot as no sane person put care of History of Magic as first thing on a Monday morning.

"It's a good way to start the week Theo, a subject that doesn't matter for when we're half asleep," stated Draco countering the boys' argument.

"All subjects are important Draco, you heard what the prefects said, failure in anything won't be tolerated!" exclaimed Theo indignantly dreading what his father would say if Professor Snape were to owl home about his potential failings.

"You'll be fine Theo, chill your beans," stated Harry as he patted the boy on the back as they made their way towards the forest.

Binns was an dead ghost of a professor who liked to hear his own voice was the only thing Draco learnt by the end of his first History of Magic lesson, unlike Theo who had been rapidly recording whatever the professor had said. Harry, on the other hand, rolled his eyes at the huge differences between the two boys.

After lunch, the slightly smaller group of Slytherin first years that had formed, consisting of Harry, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Daphne and Tracy entered their first ever charms lesson, with the Ravenclaws.

The group had split into two, the girls and Blaise taking the remaining seats near the back whilst Harry, Draco and Theo ended up sat with Hermione Granger on Harry's right and Terry Boot on Theo's left.

"Good Morning Harry," she had said as he took a seat next to her, after exchanging pleasantries Professor Flitwick, stood on top of a mountain of books called the class to attention, informing them that they would all be studying the simple Wingardium Leviosa charm.

It took Harry his second attempt to cast the charm before his feather quickly just like Hermione's had done before his floated up into the air. Draco, on the other hand, took a few more before his feather too floated into the air. Theo was quickly turning to despair as he pointed and jabbed his wand furiously towards the feather having given up on his feather. Hermione called across to him informing him that he was saying it wrong and after a few goes Theo's feather floated into the air.

Flitwick awarded him a single point for his efforts, and by the end of the class Ravenclaw had received 47 points and Slytherin 32, and as the Slytherin first years walked out of class they came to a unanimous decision that Flitwick would at least be a fair professor.

They turned left at the end of the corridor as they returned to the dungeons in search of their first potions class. The prefect that had been escorting them between classes did so in a rush so that they were able to return to their own classes as they dropped them off outside the classroom and quickly rushed back in the direction of the great hall.

The Potions classroom was much colder than up in the actual castle. It was colder than the Slytherin common as the residents kept the fires constantly burning. Fortunately for the Slytherins, as they walked and lived in the dungeons more often than the rest of the student body, they adjusted to the temperature more quickly than the shivering Gryffindors as the two houses took their seats. Neville quickly coming over to join his Slytherin friends to the disgust of most of his house.

"Neville we thought you'd want to sit with your house?" asked Harry trying to sound worried for the boy rather than allowing him to falsely believe that Harry did not want him sat next to them.

"They don't exactly like me anyway, and besides I'm going to need all the help I can get in this class," stated Neville as he sat down next to Harry.

The Slytherins nodded though Harry felt sorry for his friend, not being welcome in his house must be an awful thing for something to feel.

The door to the classroom had been left fully open by whichever Gryffindor had been the last to enter through it so when Professor Snape strode through the door and slammed it shut behind him, caused most of the classrooms inhabitants to jump. The dark haired potions master strode in between the students, walking down the length of all the potions stations before he reached his desk up at the front of the classroom before he set his glare on the entire class.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few..." declared Severus, his voice powerful, his robed whipping behind him as he reached the front of the class and his gaze settled upon the Slytherins, in particular, his son and Draco.

"Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death," he continued as he noticed Oscar quickly scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with such great connections and in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!" barked Severus as he stepped towards Oscar in the half of the room that contained only Gryffindors.

"Mister Potter. Our new celebrity, such a disappointment when your father failed to become minister don't you think?" questioned Severus though it was clear to the rest of the class he was not expecting or wanting an answer from the redheaded wizard. Harry was looking between his father and his half-brother, wanting to intervene but knowing that he could not help Oscar in this situation without making a mess.

"Tell me, Mister Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" asked Severus doubting very much that the Gryffindor would be able to answer.

"I don't know Sir," replied Oscar as his gaze was directly focused upon the potions master.

" Where may I find a Bezoar Mister Potter?" the potions master demanded as he continued his interrogation of the Gryffindor, his step-son, though heaven forbid he should ever accept the boy as being that.

Oscar once again stated that he didn't know the answer which was only making Severus' day even better as he asked the third question.

"What is the difference, Mister Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" asked Severus knowing that this was by far his most difficult question and should the boy be able to answer it he may very die from shock.

"I do not know sir," replied Oscar solemnly as he sat at the back of the Gryffindors with Ron Weasley, though most of his house had shunned him for being the fake boy who lived.

"Mr Prince, answer all of the previously asked questions," stated Severus as he turned to his son, Harry's eyes went wide knowing that this would not only be embarrassing for himself but for his father as well if he were to get them wrong.

"A Bezoar may be found in the stomach of a goat, Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant, adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood creates the draught of living death," stated Harry as quickly as he could. Severus nodded before returning to the Gryffindors.

"Weasley, why does one choose to use a copper cauldron?" asked Severus his voice deep and powerful.

"So that one looks fancy?" suggested Weasley with a snigger as he sent a grin to Oscar who looked quickly away from his fellow redhead, the gesture went unnoticed by Severus but not by his eldest son.

"Did you think that you would not need to open a book before attending my class, Weasley?"

"No," responded Ron but he was yet to stop sniggering.

"Were you able to afford the required text?" asked Severus, absolutely loving how this class was going.

Draco began snickering until Harry quickly shushed him by elbowing him sharply in the side.

"Yes, sir," Weasley said through clenched teeth as he was almost snarling at the professor.

"So what pray prevented you from reading from the text book?" asked Severus as he continued to put the boy in his place.

"I was reading ahead in Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, and I have been given a new broom, I need to make sure I'm up to speed for the house team you see," replied Weasley as he looked more confident at the mention of Oscar's father, presuming that Lord Potter would wholly back him up against the Potions Master, after all, he knew how much they hated each other.

"Quidditch how dare you assume that it is more important than my class, five points from Gryffindor for blatant disrespect and false prioritising of education, and what did you learn from your Defence Texts might I ask?" questioned Severus fully detecting the blatant lie that the red head had given him. Weasley didn't answer. A flush was creeping up his neck as he immediately stopped sniggering.

"I see. I'm sure Professor Potter will be very disappointed. Five points from Gryffindor for not being prepared for class." Stated Severus as he spat out his colleague's name and his glare sharpened.

Class continued and soon enough it drew to an end, the only disastrous or slightly interesting event being that Weasley had somehow screwed his potion up and ended up being required to be escorted to Infirmary by Potter.

As the class began to leave Harry informed Draco and his friends that he'd catch up he'd like a word with his father and soon enough only father and son remained in the classroom.

"Congratulations on getting into my house though I didn't doubt you would, you're mother sends her congratulations as well, though I doubt that is why you have remained behind," stated Severus unsure of what his son could possibly want.

"I'm actually slightly disappointed," stated Harry calmly.

"Did I not humiliate him and his friend enough for you?" asked Severus as he smirked at his son, though Harry's response was definitely not what he was expecting.

"It was wrong, and I thought you were better than that, I expect it of James Potter, but of you, you're supposed to be one of the good guys Dad, and you mercilessly picked on him, humiliated him in front of the entire class, that makes you no better than I'm sure James Potter will be to me in Defence, what would mum say dad?" asked Harry as he stood from his seat to stand opposite his father. Severus was stood with his mouth slightly open as he stared in surprise at his son.

"He hadn't read his texts, quite clearly, and don't get me started on Weasley..." started Severus but he was broken off by an outburst from his son.

"NO DAD, those questions weren't First Year knowledge, I only knew them because you have taught me all this, did you ever stop to think that maybe just maybe Oscar isn't his father?" asked Harry.

"You seem to have made your mind up on him," commented Severus in disbelief at how quickly Harry had judged Oscar as anything other than a spoilt brat.

"He has been nothing but polite and sincere with me, and even so, all the other teachers are prejudiced against our house, and you call it out as wrong, yet you specifically went after a pupil just because of who his father is, I'm stressing enough about Defence, I would not wish that on anyone, not even Oscar Potter, so please Dad don't become Oscars' version of my James Potter," pleaded Harry.

"I will think on it," countered Severus still shocked at what his son was saying to him.

"I'm not saying anything, I'm just saying that I refuse to be too quick to judge, I will give him a chance and I will see where it goes, Draco was just as sceptical, but at the end of the day this is my decision dad, not yours and I am quite sure that mum will back me up," countered Harry as his bag was flung over his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you son, and you are by far a better man than I am, you have your mothers kindness, just don't let yourself get hurt Harry, trust is something that you should hold almost as valuable as you do your own life," responded Severus as he pulled his son in for a quick hug before Harry nodded and left the room leaving a flabbergasted Severus Snape sitting in shock.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay so wow, I wasn't sure where I was taking the Harry & Oscar situation, I'm still not sure, but Harry is going to be an equal balance of both his parents, and Lily Evans would have given him a chance, and I think it's something we need to remember that Oscar was raised by James Potter and Amelia Bones, he's going to be spoilt but I don't think that automatically should make him evil. I'm not saying they're going to best friends or even friends, but Harry and Oscar aren't going to be stupid enough to throw away the chance of a valuable ally. I'm building in their relationship around my plan for the future plotline of Snape and the future plotline of James Potter both of which I'm really looking forward to. We're in for a long and bumpy ride, but I'm literally so excited to write the later books (GOB and +). Thanks for reading please review.**_


	29. Flight

_**Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay so here goes another chapter, sorry it took so long to update but I hope you enjoy, it's not too long but not too short I'll try and update again soon. Thanks for reading please review.**_

" _I'm proud of you son, and you are by far a better man than I am, you have your mothers kindness, just don't let yourself get hurt Harry, trust is something that you should hold almost as valuable as you do your own life," responded Severus as he pulled his son in for a quick hug before Harry nodded and left the room leaving a flabbergasted Severus Snape sitting in shock._

Once their group had returned to the Slytherin common room, Harry noticed the front page of the Daily Prophet on the table:

 **GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

Diagon Alley, London: Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts goblins insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the very same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringott's spoke Goblin this afternoon.

The date of 31 July jumped around in Harry's head. "That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might have happened while we were there!"

"So you and Draco could have seen something?" asked Theo as he looked up from his own personal copy of the paper.

"I doubt it, we never went into Gringotts, Dad and Professor Snape went in with the twins," responded Draco as he too took a seat at the table.

Harry had never believed he would have ever met a person, a magical being that he could possibly hate so much, but Ronald Weasley was quickly moving up his hate list. Harry and his friends had been the target of his vulgar, insensitive insults every time they ever came into the same room. Though his insults were not very creative, even though Theo had been giving him some excellent tutelage of the first few days of school.

Harry himself was dreading their first Defence Against The Dark Arts class which unfortunately for the Slytherins would be with Gryffindor. Harry doubted that Weasley could have something against Harry personally for he had done nothing to the Gryffindor, they didn't even know each other. The insults were entirely based upon his status as the boy who lived and his Hogwarts House, which in itself was completely irrational for Harry could see nothing wrong with Slytherin.

The Slytherin first years had decided that it wouldn't be too bad as they only had Potions and Defence with the Gryffindors which Harry and Draco found to be quite coincidental as it was with the half-twins individual fathers, Severus and James.

The Wednesday night before Defence the Slytherins had tricked Weasley and his friends into a duel, in which they never turned up for, and instead told Filch where they would be. Harry found it to be an unfortunate event that Weasley had dragged his brother with them, and so Oscar had been in trouble as well and James as expected completely ignored the event.

When the Slytherins arrived in Defence to their surprise Oscar was already there in a seemingly aggravated conversation that stopped as soon as father and son noticed the boys were present. Though the Slytherins had heard nothing of their argument their interests were peaked, what could the two be arguing about, James had been rather flamboyant over Oscars' predicament with the duelling accident. James glare had seemingly heightened when it reached Harry though he schooled his expression rather quickly as he watched his son fling himself down onto a chair at the opposite side of the room to the Slytherins.

Class to Harry's surprise went rather well, there was no doubt in anyone's minds that Professor Potter favoured the Gryffindors, but to Harrys' surprise, he was treated the same way as the rest of the Slytherins which was nowhere near as bad as he had been expecting. Harry mainly spent the class wondering what on earth Oscar and James had been arguing about, even though he knew it was none of his business, he just knew James was angry as he quite clearly continued to send glares to his son.

After classes had finished for the day Harry and Hermione, the other Slytherins deciding they wouldn't be welcome ventured down to Hagrid's hut, for afternoon tea. Despite the fact that Hagrid clearly didn't trust or like Slytherins he had seemed to have made Harry and exception, most likely due to the fact that Hagrid considered Lily to be a close friend of his.

Hagrid seemed to get along well with Hermione, and some how or another the conversation changed to Gringotts, as Harry commented he had seen Hagrid near the bank on the day, asking if he had seen anything suspicious. The Half-Giant had simply countered that young students shouldn't go interfering in dangerous matters that do not concern them. They didn't stay too long and Hagrid encouraged them to study hard and remember to stick to the rules before wishing them a good afternoon as they rushed back up to the castle. Hermione to the library and Harry towards the dungeons.

Hagrid's answer had only increased Harrys' interest and the students in the Slytherin common room later decided that Hagrid knew more than he was letting on, which wouldn't take much as he hadn't let anything on.

Draco had been vocal all weekend. He'd complained about first years not being able to have brooms, and first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams. He seemed to have an endless collection of boastful stories about flying, and Harry knew he was good, but Draco knew that Harry was the better flyer out of the two of them, not that he'd ever dare to admit such a thing, especially not to the boy he considered to be like a brother.

He certainly wasn't alone, though. Nott had apparently spent the ages of six to eleven zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Weasley insisted he'd almost hit aeroplane while riding his brother Charlie's old broom which had caused Draco to asked him how he'd caught up to the hang glider riding an antique broom, to the Slytherins' vast amusement, and Harry had noticed a smirk appear on Oscars' face before like his father earlier his expression was quickly schooled.

Theo had controlled himself a little bit better, and Pansy had managed to keep her wits about her. She was just as eager as the rest, though. Tracy had been appropriately enthusiastic. Daphne and Blaise had been very excited.

To Harry and his friends surprise Oscar hadn't mentioned flying at all, though everyone had presumed he would be as good a flyer as his father the Gryffindor hadn't seemed to have any amazing stories to tell, or bragged about anything at all. Instead, he had chosen to be quiet, oddly quiet the entire weekend.

At four-thirty in the afternoon, all the Slytherin first-years hurried through the corridors to the open courtyard for their first flying lesson. It was a sunny but breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they walked at a marching pace across the lawns.

Twenty-One broomsticks were laid in two neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard from some of the older students that the school brooms may as well be worthless his father had only agreed with the statement later. Some of them got the shakes at high altitude, and others had a constant pull to one side due to having deformed twigs at the end.

Harry sat down on the grass and stretched out. The sun felt wonderful on his face, and he yawned widely. A person could almost nap out here if it wasn't for the ruckus that would soon arrive.

Before he could nod off, the Gryffindors arrived, shortly followed by their flying instructor. Madam Hooch had short, grey hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk as she walked at a brisk pace across the lawn to reach them in time for the lesson.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broom. If you're right-handed, stand on the left, otherwise, switch. Come on, hurry up, I don't have all day,"

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles, it was obviously going to be one that flew with a constant pull to one side, Harry noticing the way the twigs were angled presumed it would tilt to the left.

"Hold your wand hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'" she commanded as she glanced down the rows that the two houses had formed.

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once. He looked up, grinning, and saw that all of the rest of his friends were holding their brooms as well. Crabbe's was hovering a foot or so off the ground, while Goyle had smacked himself across the shins.

The Gryffindors were having their troubles. Weasley had whacked himself in the nose, and Draco, standing across from him, was laughing at him. Neville's broom hadn't moved a bit which didn't come as a surprise to Harry or Draco as they knew that brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid. There was a note in Neville's voice that clearly said he wished to keep his feet on the solid ground. They knew their friend hated flying, and despite Neville's fathers hopes his eldest son had always refused to even touch one, let alone fly it. Neville was officially terrified at the idea of being made to fly the broom.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Much to Draco's chagrin, she told him he'd been doing it wrong for years. He was officially displeased at her comment, as he had been bragging about his skill all day, and the idea that his father had taught him how to do something wrong was not something that Draco wanted to accept.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," she said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- three, two-"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips, and as he went flying at an extensively fast pace.

Neville had reached extremely high speed and as he had an increased height the Remeberall dropped from his pocket and as Madam Hooch focused on Neville, Harry knowing how much Neville liked his new Remeberall flew through the air luckily catching it just in time. As he flew back to the ground the next thing Harry heard was:

WHAM! There were a thud and a nasty crack, and Longbottom lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch rushed over to the boy's side. Her face was nearly as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy, it's all right, up you get."

She told Weasley and Finnigan to escort him to the infirmary before she rounded on Harry. Harry worried he was going to get in trouble and disappoint his parents, took a step back before he held the Rememberall out in his hands.

"Neville likes his Rememberall and I thought he wouldn't like it to be broken," stated Harry quickly as his friends nodded in agreement.

Hooch eyebrows raised took the ball out of Harrys' offered hand and turned to march off, but not before commanding that Harry follow her. They walked in silence through the halls to stop outside a classroom, Hooch requested that Flint has a word with her which caused Harry to burrow his eyebrows in confusion as Flint appeared and Hooch informed him that she had found him a Seeker before leaving the two stood in the corridor informing them she had students to return to, and that Harry was excused from his lesson.

By the following morning, it was news across the school that Harry was to be the new Slytherin Seeker, just as it was quickly presumed by the Gryffindors that it was just because Snape was his dad. Most of the school and all the Slytherins knew that this was not the case, Snape had no say in the appointments for the team unless he was preventing someone from playing as a punishment, it was entirely up to Flint, and the Slytherins were excited to see how good Harry was. Especially as the first game was in just two weeks.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Okay so I hope you enjoyed it, please review any suggestions, complaints, positive feedback, I enjoy it all. I will try to update soon! Enjoy!**_


End file.
